Hijo de shinobi
by kaoryciel94
Summary: Sasuke debe afrontar sus culpas para seguir adelante ahora que Karin ha fallecido, dejándole un hijo. Además deberá romper sus prejuicios para enfrentar los sentimientos de su amigo, quien le ama, protege a él y a su hijo. Podrá entender sus propios sentimientos? Y Aun cuando ambos logren formar una familia, el mundo ninja les dejarán en paz? narusasu obikaka
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autora: Hola! aqui vengo con un nuevo proyecto del fandom de Naruto. No se preocupen por la incial pareja, vamosa ir manejando la situación. El fic nació de la idea de que después d euna guerra por mas encarnisada que hay sido y que todas las partes entiendan que una guerra no e el camino, siempre hay resentimientos personales. No sé si en Naruto platearan algo así o evitaran que sucede de alguna u otra forma o simplemente todo será positivo, peor eta idea de que personas individuales tendran resentimientos individuales existirán la platearon Tobi y otor mas en la serie y me encantó la idea... las pocas partes oscuras de Naruto me gustan y me parecieron lo más madura de la serie, aunque mayormente se vayan por las partes idealistas pues es shonen...Bueno por ese camino iremos...narusasu...sasunaru(en alg´n momento quizás) La otra idea que será un poco tocada es la que nuestro autor nos mandó y realmente vuelve muy cannon al narusasu es el de que Naruto es el yang y sasuke el ying ( penetración...absorción , no me lo invente es parte de la mitología) Si me ayudan con terminos y más de la mitología de este y sobre los poderes y alguna otra cosilla que se me escape del universo de Naruto me harían feliz! Por cierto, alguien sabe que dioses son Idra y Ashura, he encontrado algo pero si tiene más información me la mandan! No creo que sea mpreg... al menso eso planteo peor lo del ying y yang saca lo "peor" de mi... cada vez que leo el manga de Naruto no dejó de pensar en esa idea, peor habrá otro fanfic pronto mpreg en este, por el lado amoroso, me gustaría desarrollar otro tipo de familia. y aquí vamos con todo!**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Una vida y un riesgo.

Sus pisadas eran potentes, seguras, sin atisbo de duda, dignas del cargo que ponderaba. Estas demostraban la mezcla extraña pero terrible de sentimientos que llenaban su cuerpo. Kurama del pasado estaría feliz sintiendo todos estos oscuros sentimientos dentro de sí. Sin embargo, ahora que eran compañeros, que habían luchado juntos por lograr la tan ansiada paz para todos, incluso bijus, este rezongaba por tener que soportar todos los debacles mentales que se hacía el rubio cada vez que se dormía, cada vez que daba un paseo por los territorios de la alianza, la gran alianza shinobi de la cual era su protector, pues no había nadie que desconfiase de Uzumaki Naruto, portador de la amistad de Kurama y los demás bijus y reencarnación de Ashura.

"Mocoso, si no dejas de torturarte te juro que saldré de ti y lo mataré y luego te mataré a ti", le decía ya arto Kurama por tener que sentir el agudo dolor que el mismo rubio sentía cada vez que observaba a cierta persona. Y ni que decir de cuando se enteró de los planes de esta persona: El dolor fue tan inaguantable que estaba seguro que en otros tiempos Naruto hubiese destruido la aldea, sin que Kurama interviniese. Si bien, Kurama tenía sentimientos y estos lo habían carcomido por sus largos años de vida cada vez que un humano lo utilizaba, no comprendía el sufrir de Naruto al ver a ese chico con otra. No entendía porque el sufrir tanto por algo así. Y tan bien pensaba que era estúpido seguir sufriendo y no hacer nada al respecto para acabar con este sufrimiento. La muchacha se le había adelantado, entones ¿No sería mejor acabar con su vida y ya? Si no había tenido el valor de confesarse antes, entonces tomar lo que quería del bastardo que hacía sufrir a su contenedor y ya.

Naruto no le dio importancia a los insultos hacia el bastardo que gritaba Kurama, solo tenía algo en mente: llegar a esa puerta y abrirla. Y, la verdad no entendía bien lo que haría después de ello. Solo debía asegurarse de que estos 9 meses en los que se sintió morir no eran mentira de la pelirroja obsesionada con su tortura viviente.

Cuando al fin llego a ese maldito destino y corrió la puerta todo el tiempo se detuvo. Sus sentimientos oscuros murieron para dar lugar a infinita paz y a incredulidad. Debería estar de nuevo en un genjutsu o algo así, por más improbable que eso fuese cierto: Sasuke Uchiha, aquel que había caminado por las sendas de la muerte y la locura estaba sonriendo, no radiante pero sí bastante tiernamente a su percepción. Con un gesto relajado, sincero, tranquilo y en paz, Sasuke sonreía a su hijo de cabellos rojos, de piel tan blanca como la suya propia; Sasuke Uchiha, el bastardo vengativo, estaba sosteniendo con cuidado y protección a una pequeña criatura que había salido hace minutos de las entrañas de su madre pelirroja quien yacía con una débil sonrisa en la cama de su habitación después de haber sido limpiada por Sakura quien había atendido su parto.

—Naruto...— musitó débilmente y con un deje de tristeza, Sakura, su mejor amiga, la chica que se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos del rubio desde hace mucho pero que no había querido aceptarlos hasta que en la guerra se volvió demasiado obvio y mitológico, si se le permitía decir.

Sasuke saliendo de su pequeño mundo en el que estaba conectado a la mente de su hijo mediante su sharingan, giro levemente hasta que su mirada se choco contra la azul del rubio.

Naruto solo pudo sorprenderse por la mirada llena de luz que ahora portaba el azabache.

–Quien te viera, teme, parece que serás un buen padre 'tebayo – le dijo en provocación el rubio.

–Lo intentaré – murmuró con tanta veracidad que le hacía daño.

Cuando lo trajo de vuelta tuvo que aceptar que su corazón latía tan alocadamente por Sasuke no solo porque su mejor amigo estuviese ahí. A quién querría engañar, Sasuke había puesto su vida en peligro muchas veces, pero también lo había querido asesinar a él y a sus seres cercanos. Ambos se complementaban; no habían sido el tipo de amigos que comparten una bebida al llegar la mayoría de edad cada sábado: era alguien más especial. Tuvo que aceptarlo después de muchas veces negarlo ante sí mismo y ante Kurama que siempre le molestaba con que su único beso había sido con Sasuke. Y, para su vergüenza, hasta ahora seguía siendo su único beso y ni que habar de su primera vez… estaba ya cerca a morir virgen, sin conocer lo que era estar sobre el cuerpo de alguien mientras acariciaba y era acariciado. Podrían haber sido hermanos en otra vida, pero justamente ello les daba una conexión más allá de todo lo entendible, eran el equilibrio del mundo, aunque para él Sasuke fuera su desequilibrio. Nunca podrían ser el tipo de amigos que era con los otros chicos, pues sentía una insana necesidad más allá de lo explicable por estar a su lado, por protegerle, por no dejarle caer, más que de lo que se siente por un hermano quizá.

El azabache parecía preocupado de un momento a otro como si su burbuja de felicidad y tranquilidad hubiese reventado de un momento a otro. Conocía al azabache a la perfección y más aquel aura amenazante y asesina cuando un enemigo estaba cerca. No había muchas personas vivas que pudiesen seguirle el ritmo al protector de la alianza, muchos de estos, pocos eran realmente confiables para Naruto, aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente, claro está. Sasuke era su otro lado, el otro protector oculto de la paz, el que trabajaba con lo que no debía ser visto porque aun en tiempos de paz no todo era feliz.

Su hilo de pensamientos fue cortado por la mirada seria y nerviosa que el azabache le dirigió a Naruto. Este simplemente asintió dando a entender que escucharía lo que tuviese que decirle.

Las mujeres del lugar estaban ocupadas atendiendo los últimos detalles de la madre primeriza y enseñándole como debería amamantar a su bebe.

Sasuke le entregó a Karin el hijo de ambos y esta le tomo de la mano, el azabache solo se la apretó suavemente.

— Debo hablar con Naruto.

Hace mucho que Sasuke no le llamaba "dobe" y ello en vez de alegrarle, le causaba una incomodidad; era sentir como si ya no tuviesen ese mismo nivel de confianza que hace tantos años. Naruto solo quería culpar a que ya no eran unos críos gennin, sino que eran shinobis de la más alta categoría con sus 25 años a cuestas; Y más ahora, Sasuke era padre de un hermoso bebe que parecía heredaría el sharingan.

"El crio Uchiha será terriblemente poderoso", murmuró Kurama desde su interior. Y Naruto entendió sobre que quería hablarle Sasuke, seguramente sería la misma preocupación de estos nueve meses: Que el hijo de un Uchiha y un Uzumaki sería demasiado amenazante para las demás naciones; muchos incluso creían que Sasuke lo había hecho a conciencia. Solo él entendía que las cosas se habían dado de forma accidental, pero que había terminado uniendo a estos dos y consiguiendo el ansiado sueño de muchas mujeres de Konoha, quizás uno que otro hombre, porque incluso fans masculinos no le faltaba a Uchiha y quizás alguna que otra criatura: ser la esposa de Sasuke.

"No voy a tener un bastardo fuera del matrimonio". Él solo sonrió, haciéndole recordar que aquellos prejuicios ya habían pasado o por lo menos, él intentaba que pasasen; así como que una verdad incomoda para algunos saliera a la luz: el compañerismo intenso que salvaba vidas en misiones entre dos shinobis, no solo se quedaba en buena amistad, sino que podía convertirse en amor de amantes y no solo cuando se trataba de un hombre y una mujer.

— ¿Qué sucede, bastardo? – le preguntó tratando de sonar lo normalmente alegre que estaba- Hoy es un día maravilloso- chillo emocionado. — Eres padre de un hermoso niño, tu mujer es preciosa y fuerte, además que corre la sangre Uzumaki. Seguro tus padres estarían orgulloso por tu acertada elección.

Sasuke se sentó en el tejado de su vivienda, Naruto le imito observando como caían los flequillos por el rostro pálido, pero de un pálido que comenzaba cobrar cierto tinte que le daba vida. Esto no hacía más que enmudecer su boca y que las palabras se atorasen en su garganta: Sasuke sin duda era un hombre hermoso, aún cuando se le notase lo cansado que estaba por acompañar a su esposa a dar a luz.

— Promételo, de nuevo.

Naruto se mordió un labio inferior y siguió observando las estrellas.

—No voy a dejar que vuelvas a huir, Sasuke. Ya no estás solo, tienes a muchas personas que te aprecian, que darían su vida por protegerte... incluidas... yo

—En otro momento te diría que dejes de sonar tan cursi y que no tienes que dar tu vida por mí… solo somos amigos... no eres de mi sangre.

— Lo fuimos en otra vida – dijo alegre

Sasuke solo le devolvió una mirada seria, advirtiéndole que no siguiera recordándole ello.

—Karin tampoco lo es, pero sé que ha dejado de ser solo un vientre con tu heredero.

—No tenía planeado tener hijos, Naruto. Aunque el resto del mundo crea que quería renacer mi clan, no es cierto. ¿Por qué querría traer más personas con esta maldición? La maldición de los Uchiha.

— La maldición de no poder amar , sin temer a perder, tan desesperadamente que puedes caer en la locura— terminó el rubio.— Pero eso ya ha terminado cuando obtuviste el poder de Idra y rompiste la maldición de nuestros destinos.

Sasuke se recostó sobre sus brazos, dejando caer su cuerpo bien formado y delgado sobre el tejado; cerró sus ojos haciendo que sus pestañas largas le otorgaron una imagen única a Naruto, quien tuvo que controlar que un suspiro enamorado escapara de sus labios. Le amaba y deseaba, solo Kurama sabía cuánto.

— Pude sentirlo. – Dijo de pronto Sasuke – es un ser limpio de mis culpas, las que tenga yo o su madre y sus ancestros. Será poderoso y es probable que haya heredado el sharingan y hasta algo más.

—Lo supuse... quizás con el chakra de los Uzumaki pueda dominar bestias, pueda evolucionar el sharingan sin necesidad de matar o intentar matar a sus hermanos o sus amigos.

Aquel leve tono de tristeza incomodó levemente a Sasuke.

— Nunca te pediré otro favor en mi vida, Naruto. Nunca cuides de mi vida. Cuida de su vida. Prométeme que si muero, no dejarás que nadie lo toque. Prométeme que nunca permitirás que le hagan daño.

Naruto cubrió su rostro con sus flecos rubios que empezaban crecerle, apretó sus puños y aguanto sus lágrimas. Ese niño era inocente a sus sentimientos posesivos hacia Sasuke, hacia estos sentimientos que querían hacerle dejarse llevar y tomar lo que deseaba de Sasuke.

—Lo juro, Sasuke. Tienes mi palabra de que nunca le sucederá algo malo a tu hijo mientras yo esté en este mundo.

"Mocoso estúpido", le grito Kurama.

— ¿No me pides que proteja a Karin? – preguntó Naruto.

— Estoy seguro de que si logran asesinarme Karin no resistirá mucho más. También quiere a nuestro hijo, también daría su vida por él. Yo la daré por ellos de ser necesario.

— ¿La mas?- preguntó sufriendo cada letra mencionada.

—No, pero le estoy agradecido. A pesar de cómo fue concebido; a pesar de que ni siquiera recuerdo lo que sentía mientras la tocaba, le agradezco por este niño.

— ¿Entonces porque te casaste con ella?- aquello casi sonó a reclamo- Podrías haber cuidado de tu hijo sin casarte con ella... quizás allá alguien más que te pueda dar...

—No necesito nada Naruto. No pensaba tener nada más tampoco, solo cumplir la promesa de mi hermano. Pero ahora tengo algo más: Tengo un rey… El matrimonio es una costumbre en mi familia; la mayoría de veces no tenían nada que ver con el amor o tonterías como esas. El amor estaba reservado para los parientes sanguíneos. Así nos evitamos el dolor del engaño, el dolor de la perdida.

Sasuke suspiró aburrido tratando de no abrirse más ante el rubio; siempre le resultaba difícil de creer lo mucho que confiaba en este cuando nunca confió en nadie desde que su hermano, supuestamente, lo traiciono. No quería pensar en ello, pero quizás era por el lazo místico que tenían.

"Mata a esa mujer ahora. Quédate con el bastardo y con el crio de este. Y así tendrás tu propia familia"

Como si sus pensamientos fueran ordenes, unos gritos y un golpe se escucho dentro de la mansión Uchiha que había sido reconstruida por Sasuke y sus seguidores.

Cuando el llanto del bebé se escuchó, Sasuke ya tenía el Susano final cubriendo su cuerpo. Naruto activó su poder biju y juntos se adentraron en la mansión.

Antes de que pudiese siquiera moverse, Sasuke ya estaba estrangulando y haciendo trizas con su Susano al sujeto que había atravesado con un kunai el hombro derecho de Karin, quien protegía a su bebe con su cuerpo. Naruto corrió hacia la cama y tomo delicadamente al niño que lloraba llamando a su madre y no pudo evitar que lágrimas de furia y tristeza se aglomeraran en sus ojos. Sentía como si esto fuera un dejavu, un recuerdo de cuando él vio morir sus padres siendo solo un bebe que clamaba atención de adultos. Sus lágrimas se aglomeraron más sintiéndose culpable por los pensamientos que habían cruzado su cabeza hace unos minutos.

Ni siquiera en la parte más cruenta de la guerra había visto el sharingan tan furioso en los ojos de algún Uchiha. Sasuke escuchaba el llanto de su hijo y de la nueva madre herida que ya era atendida por Sakura; mientras tanto y esbozando aquella sonrisa cruel y sádica de su pasado oscuro, destrozaba con las manos del Susano a dos más que se estuvieron enfrentando a Sakura de en pos de asesinar a Karin y al niño. El azabache dejó vivo solo a uno, a quien sus sospechas e instintos de shinobi le indicaban que era el jefe.

— ¡Sasuke, ya basta! Vas a matarlo y no obtendremos información... será mejor que llameamos al grupo de Ibiki...o...

— No- dijo sin atisbo de duda y aún con el sharingan refulgiendo en sus ojos.

Sin necesidad de acercarse más, ingreso a la mente de este, se encontró con el hombre ahí y lo comenzó a torturar mientras le preguntaba. Fuera del genjutsu, Naruto intentaba ayudar a Sakura para recuperar y estabilizar a Karin y al bebe que había entrado en shock momentáneo.

— Naruto, sabes que esto no será bien visto…

Naruto le hizo señal de silencio

—Pase lo que pase, Sasuke es nuestro amigo y vamos a ayudarlo.

Sakura, entonces, se mantuvo concentrada en curar por completo a Karin con ayuda del chakra de Naruto. Intentando que no le afecte el baño de sangre de toda la habitación, Shizune, había salido a avisar a los ambus para iniciar una investigación y dar aviso al Hokage.

Dentro del genjutsu, Sasuke disfrutaba del rostro de dolor del bastardo que había intentado asesinar a su hijo y a su mujer. Había olvidado lo disfrutable que era sentir como era hacer sufrir a aquellos insectos que pretendían que era fácil poner las manos sobre un Uchiha y salir vivo de ello.

— Contesta, basura. ¿Quién te mando?

El hombre parecía estar en estado crítico mental pues solo giraba sus ojos de forma enferma, sin dejar de murmurar palabras que Sasuke debía guardarlas para analizarlas posteriormente.

—Me dijeron que usted no estaría presente, que… la mujer aun estaría con el niño adentro…

— ¿Quién te envió?- preguntó con voz más dura.

— Me envío el… el...

Y repentinamente el hombre no volvió a moverse, el chacra de su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer, así como las vibraciones mentales desaparecieron, por lo que tuvo que salir de su mente. Cuando llegó a la realidad, se topo con que Sakura estaba tomándole el pulso al hombre, quien yacía en el suelo botando espuma de su boca. Claramente había sido envenenado. Y sintió una presencia de chacra.

Naruto salió rápidamente de la mansión Uchiha y usando el modo biju intento seguirlo, pero aún con su velocidad solo pudo vislumbrar como el shinobi se hacía explotar así mismo. Aquello le dejo en shock por unos buenos minutos hasta que Kurama tuvo que hacerle regresar a la realidad. Volvió con rapidez hacia la casona Uchiha reconstruida por el propio Sasuke para su nueva familia.

— ¿Dónde está el malnacido que me dejo sin mi testigo?

— Se suicido.

Sasuke soltó a Naruto e ingresó a la habitación dónde su esposa yacía dormida débil. Se dedicó a abrazar a su bebe, y a protegerlo con su propio cuerpo, con cierta tembladera notada por todos. El Uchiha estaba furioso y trataba de tranquilizarse. El niño, por contrario a otro bebe que percibe esas sensaciones, se mantuvo bastante tranquilo en brazos de su padre, casi acurrucándose en el pecho de este, escuchando feliz los latidos del corazón agitados de este.

— Quédate a cuidarlos Naruto- dijo Sakura al rubio, ambos en la sala de la casona, dando intimidad a la nueva familia- Voy informarle a nuestro sensei para que despliegue un escuadrón de búsqueda y rastreo para que busquen pruebas. Convence a Sasuke que dejen inspeccionar su casa…Si pueden mover a Karin y a su bebe a otra habitación... a la de él... quizás

Esperó la expresión del Uzumaki, para ver si ello le afectaba. Naruto lo notó por lo que le regaló una débil sonrisa.

-Vamos, Sakura-chan no soy inocente. Obviamente si están casados pues…

No terminó de hablar pues un estremecimiento le recorrió su cuerpo, un desagradable estremecimiento de imaginárselos en alguna imagen indecorosa. Sabía que habían tenido relaciones, pero su mente se resistía a aceptarlo del todo. Debía superarlo, comportarse y sentir como el amigo que Sasuke necesitaba. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos y los recuerdos de algunos sueños que tenía de este, no le dejaban muy en paz ni estaban muy de acuerdo.

—Basta, Naruto, no te tortures...- le hizo volver a la realidad desde sus torturas.

"¡Mocoso, me tienes jodidamente harto de tus des variaciones mentales por ese mocoso! ¡Debiste dejar morir a su mujer y ya!"

Naruto se sacudió levemente, como si con ellos, las imágenes indecorosas de un Sasuke más agitado que nunca que movía las caderas contra el cuerpo de su pariente lejana, se fueran siendo arrasadas por los vientos"

— No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, convenceré al teme de que mueva a Karin y a Sasu-chan a un mejor lugar. No es bueno para ninguno que estén en una habitación ensangrentada.

Sakura asintió y se marchó con la rapidez propia de una kunoichi de alto nivel que era. Naruto se pregunto porque ahora ya no la amaba ¿Desde cuándo había empezado a verla como una amiga, como una hermana? ¡Si el hermano de otra vida era Sasuke!

Ingresó de nuevo a la casona, para luego dirigirse la habitación de Karin, donde seguramente aun dormía la muchacha. Suponía que Sasuke seguía ahí, cuidando el mismo a su ahora familia. Le dolía, y a la vez le parecía ridículo pensar en querer ser parte de la familia de Sasuke. Y ahora recién notaba ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Sus ganas de regresar a Sasuke nunca fueron explicadas por sí mismo ¿Qué esperara cuando regresaba? Sin duda, nada de esto. Sasuke había buscado su propia familia y ahora ambos eran amigos. Compartir ese lazo místico, pero eso no parecía querer obligar a Sasuke a permanecer más tiempo a su lado; si como Idra no era muy a fin a su hermano Ashura, parecía que como Sasuke menos. Esa era la labor de un amigo, observar de lejos, como ahora, como Sasuke cargaba con delicadeza inusual a su esposa, quedándosele mirándola por unos buenos segundos, como si ella fuera especial "Claro que lo es, es la madre de su hijo" Algo que nunca podría llegar a ser.

— Así que ya pensabas en moverla ´tebayo

Sasuke hizo la señal de que guardara silencio y siguió observando con cierto aire de estudio.

—Sí, Sasuke, en tus brazos tienes una mujer- se burlo Uzumaki.

Le devolvió una mirada furibunda como advirtiéndole que después se las pagaría. Solo pudo sonreír con atisbo de tristeza en sus pupilas.

—Ayúdame, inútil. Quédate vigilando al bebe. No lo toques a menos que sea necesario.

Y sin esperar respuesta, sabiendo que Naruto protegería a su bebe con su vida, se marchó, escaleras arriba con Karin en sus brazos, sin asco, sin vacilación, apretándola contra sí con firmeza.

Naruto observó el cesto donde el bebé pelirrojo estaba y solo pudo mantenerse al lado de este observándole con minuciosidad. Se sentía extraño, como un intruso en la vida de una familia. Sin embargo, cuando el niño hizo una mueca que le recordó a esos pucheros de Sasuke de chiquillo, solo pudo sonreír, sintiendo como un hilo comenzaba a atarlo hacia el niño, un hilo que no sabía que con el tiempo se volvería más y más fuerte…irrompible.

El niño se removió buscando calor humano y al no encontrarlo solo pudo comenzar a gemir quedito, buscando la protección de alguien. Naruto se desespero un poco: ver sus ojillos rasgados como los de la persona que amaba llenos de lágrimas era doloroso, más de lo que pensó. Pensó que tendría que esforzarse por querer como un padrino a ese niño, pero desde ahora sabía que a ese niño podría amarlo sin fingimientos.

Preocupado, se agachó hacia el niño y lo tomo entre sus brazos, lo acunó como recordaba que Sakura lo hacía; el niño comenzó a calmarse, para luego comenzar a quedarse quieto aun con lagrimas, después sus ojos se quedaron fijo hacia él, observándole curioso con eso ojillos negros que aun tenían las nieblas de un recién nacido. No supo porque pero el niño alzo su manita hacia él, en respuesta solo pudo sostenerle de un brazo para tomarle con un dedito la mano; los dedos del pequeño se aferraron al dedo del mayor y Naruto sintió un calorcillo inundarle por su ser, sintiendo como el lazo que le unía al pequeño se volvía más fuerte.

Sasuke, quien había estado observando detenidamente la escena, se despabiló y se acercó hasta Naruto sin dejar de mirar a su hijo. Sentía una extraña sensación recorrerle el cuerpo después de ver a Naruto así ¿Qué sería? Nunca había aprendido bien sobre los sentimientos, pero era algo parecido que sentía cuando su hermano le acariciaba los cabellos...algo parecido y diferente a la vez. Parecido porque sabía que era bueno, que se sentía agradable y diferente porque esto era otro tipo de sentimiento... no lo tenía claro.

Naruto le entregó al niño y el pequeño parecía querer retomar el calor de Naruto, pero al sentir el cuerpo de su padre, el cuerpo de la segunda persona que había sentido en lo poco que llevaba de existir, fue suficiente para quedarse quieto y empezar a dormirse mientras removía sus labios.

— ¿Cómo vas a ponerle? Y ni se te ocurra el nombre de algún condimento.

El rubio al escucharle, en vez de reprocharle por la amenaza se quedó pasmado por la petición. Quiso abrazarle, en verdad que sí, pero se abstuvo a comportarse como debía.

— ¿No deberías decidirlo entre tú y Karin?

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—Tú serás su padrino, es lógico que le des el nombre- refunfuño con ese mohín que para el rubio era adorable- Pero te advierto que sea un nombre de alimento como el tuyo y te mato.

Rio ante las muecas amenazadoras del azabache, la verdad que el enojo no llegaba a las pupilas de este. Seguramente estaba atento a todo movimiento de afuera, pero aún asa el tener a su hijo en sus brazos, seguramente le sosegaba.

— Lo llamaremos...- puso una mueca de duda, para después sobarse el mentón pensándolo ante un impaciente Sasuke- Ya sé... será Akira-chan- dijo con buen ánimo.

Se giró y pudo deslumbrarse con la discreta sonrisa de Sasuke mientras observaba a su bebe y como con cariño removía algunos de los pocos cabellos de su pequeño. Movía sus brazos ligeramente, acunándolo, con toda la paciencia con toda esa luz que Naruto siempre supo que aún sobrevivía en él.

— Es peligroso para Karin-san quedarse sola ´tebayo

—Dejé a un clon mío cuidarla.- contesto Sasuke aun sin despegar la vista de su hijo, sonriendo.

La visión más encantadora que Naruto jamás había vislumbrado en Sasuke. No sentía celos. Aunque sentía un espinazo de culpa, al sentirse tan a gusto con Sasuke y el niño cuando ninguno era suyo.

Sintieron presencias acercarse y por reflejo, Sasuke protegió con sus brazos al niño y Naruto se puso delante de ellos en posición de batalla, listo para enfrentarse ante cualquiera por ambos.

— Somos nosotros, idiotas- interrumpieron Juugo y Suigetsu.

Suigetsu al ver el bebe que Sasuke cargaba se acercó con confianza. Sasuke parpadeó desconfiado como una pantera protegiendo a su cría, pero como si pudiese oler los sentimientos del otro, dejó que Juugo y Suigetsu se acercaran.

Y Naruto, casi había olvidado que Sasuke tenía más compañeros, por lo que ahora debía marcharse pues los de su equipo protegerían a esa familia.

—Orochimaru ya viene en camino: Fue e llevar el reporte de su investigación al Hokage. Aunque todo es un caos. Esta echo una locura porque no estuvo en el nacimiento de tu hijo.

Sasuke en respuesta, aparentemente, metió en un genjutsu a Juugo Suigetsu para relatarles sin palabras lo sucedido.

—Naruto...- le llamo Sasuke

Este giro el rostro para encontrarse con los ojos de Sasuke, por lo que dejó que este entrara en su cabeza y así supo con detalle y sin rasgo de duda que reportar al hokage, al nuevo consejo y a la alianza para librar de cualquier posible daño a Sasuke. Quería que este estuviese tranquilo.

Se marchó después de ver por última vez la mirada profunda de Sasuke con el niño en brazos; luego a Juugo y Suigetsu, quienes le daban saluditos al niño pero también le daban una mirada de asegurarle que morirían antes de dejar que algo le pasara a este.

Iría hacia la torre y con encargo que tenía haría que duplicaran la vigilancia en la aldea y que un grupo vigilara de cerca la casona de los Uchiha. Porque después de todo, ahora las personas que Sasuke había escogido, ahora esas eran las más cercanas a Sasuke y por tanto de su familia.

* * *

Notas finales: si no quedó claro quien es el hokage, en el siguiente capitulo veremos.. según lo que se ve de Naruto, creo que el ocuparía un cargo parecido al del sabio como un vigilante de todo; mientras sasuke sería su contraparte, sería como el que se seguiría ensuciando las manos, vamos que sabemos que ha asesinado personas, pero Naruto no lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Sasuke buscará su propia paz ahora que ha encontrado algo, en este caso su hijo una luz a lo que aferrarse, exploraremos a Sasuke como padre, no se le veo de dos formas, como uno bueno o confundido o ambos. Naruto ha notado , a admitido que lo ama, pero la situación no se ha dado a su favor. Sobre como concibieron al niño Sasuke y Karin, la explicación más adelante..Nos estamos leyendo! un giro muy pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

Notas de autor: Hola, mis queridos lectores, espero que el anterior capitulo les haya gustado y bueno, nos venimos con todo en este capitulo. Aquí veremos un poco cual es la situación social de todos y algo más. Conforme pasen los capitulos el numero de paginas aumentará de a pocos porque se viene más contenido. Aclaro que aquí Obito no estará muerto, sino vivo peor en un estado un poco desvalido, por así decirlo. Como avisé también trabajaré con el obikaka, así que ahí vamos!

Por cierto, alguien vio el teaser de Naruto: The last. Naruto se veía tan masculino... solo queda esperar como se verá Sasuke( porque supongo que no me los matará)

Espero me cuenten que les pareció!

* * *

Capitulo dos: No me importa que te guste enredarte con otros hombres.

Increíblemente no definiría lo que acaba de experimentar o más bien conocer, digamos que se lo veía venir; ¿quién era él para juzgar a su maestro por amar a otro hombre? si realmente él estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por otro que tenía ya una familia. Aun con todo ello, fue un poco "chocante" ver aquel ligero beso superficial entre su maestro, ahora Hokage, y aquel que había iniciado la guerra, para luego arrepentirse, quien ahora estaba confinado en secreto en la torre del Hokage, en una habitación donde recibía ayuda médica, pero también aportaba al desarrollo de la ciencia con lo que había aprendido de zetsu y Madara durante sus años de cautiverio. Realmente estaba muy débil, por lo que era casi seguro no poder hacer daño; a lo sumo podía movilizarse lentamente y su aspecto era mitad cuerpo real y cuerpo hecho a base de lo que quedo de las células Hashirama; sin embargo, eso no parecía asustar o cohibir a que Kakashi le mostrase su amor, un amor que aparentemente había retenido por años, aun sabiendo que el otro amaba a Rin.

—Naruto-san…

Obito había agarrado la costumbre de llamarlo así, con aquella voz entre apagada y firme, como mostrándole respeto pero a la vez el cansancio en el que le había sumido la guerra. —Supongo que viniste a incitar que hiciésemos las averiguaciones correspondientes sobre el ataque recientemente sufrido hacia Sasuke y su familia.

¿Acaso hoy debían romperle muchas más veces el corazón? ¡Por supuesto que sabía que Sasuke tenía familia propia! Pero no tenían porque recalcárselo todo el día. Simplemente asintió sin muchos ánimos en respuesta.

— No te preocupes, las averiguaciones ya se han iniciado. Sakura me informó ha detalle pero no pareces muy a gusto con lo que acabas de...

—No se confunda, sensei, no me importa que Obito Uchiha sea su…amante… solo que es su deber estar a atento a lo que pasa en la aldea.

Realmente no loe gustaba usar ese tono de voz ante alguien que sido su maestro, pero en aquel momento no pudo evitar que su voz sonase de esa manera. Siempre se arrepentía de los pequeños momentos en que un mal carácter salía relucir de su persona.

—Lo siento, Naruto, no todos tenemos las misma energías que tú.

El tono de disculpa de su maestro le mostró lo agotado que estaba emocionalmente.

—Naruto ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Sasuke?

Aquel maldito Uchiha había notado sus sentimientos por Sasuke hace mucho, por ello mismo los había utilizado para manipularlos tantas veces ¡Si parecía que todos lo sabían o suponían que tenía una enferma obsesión por Sasuke menos él! No respondió al cuestionamiento, solo soltó un suspiro cansado y comenzó desbaratarse los cabellos.

—Muchacho, debes entender que no todos quieren a los Uchiha como ustedes — afirmó Obito con parsimonia viendo hacia Naruto y luego hacia Kakashi.

En aquel momento se sintió bastante fuera de lugar. Por supuesto que aquellas palabras eran destinadas hacia él pero no pudo evitar notar que también era una discusión interna y secreta de la pareja.

—Pero ello no es excusa para que nos ataquen. No te preocupes, Naruto, vamos a proteger a Sasuke y a su familia tanto como podamos; pero no olvides que él tiene el poder de Idra..

—Aún así 'tebayo

—Sasuke, Karin, su hijo y su equipo son de Konoha y sabes que tienes mi palabra de protegerlos; además ese muchacho debería estar agradecido que cuenta con la protección del "protector de la alianza" — sonrió dándolo un doble sentido a ello.

Por supuesto Kakashi también sabía bien sobre sus sentimientos, todos lo sabían a excepción del propio Uchiha en cuestión. Y ya no importaba, pues una relación entre ellos era más que imposible. Nunca había escuchado una opinión al respecto sobre las relaciones del mismo sexo de Sasuke, pero por lo tradicionalista que era no había que indagar demasiado. De igual manera, la mente del Uchiha estaba en proteger a su familia, después de todo parecía que aquel regalo de Karin había terminado por sacar todas las tinieblas de su corazón, además de darle un objetivo que no tuvo antes, un bello y puro objetivo como el de era proteger a quien amas.

La conversación entre el hokage, su amante y su alumno se desvío hacia otros temas o más bien la desvió sub alumno pues este no quería seguir sintiendo aquel desagradable sentimiento que mandaba espinazos a todo su cuerpo, casi como una enfermedad, como una enfermedad que había cargado mudo y sin quejas durante estos años con Sasuke de nuevo a su lado. Era como aquel dicho "tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez" Sasuke ahora estaba muy cerca de Naruto; sin embargo, por duro que suene, era lo real… Sasuke nunca sería suyo. O quizás eso era lo que pensaba el protector de la paz en aquel tiempo.

Sus años viviendo solo de niño y luego viviendo con Orochimaru quien no era precisamente un ejemplo de paternidad le habían formado en algunas actividades dignas de buen padre como poder mantener una gran casa limpia, poder atender heridas y necesidades básicas de Karin además de cocinar bastante bien; por otro lado, le hacía un total inexperto en saber cómo responder en todo ese sentimiento que si podría compararlo serían como los tomates: hermoso de vista, pero ácidos a la vez y que sin embargo le gustaban; así se sentía cada vez que debía cargar a su hijo, ello y una sensación de vacío, como si de repente le hubiesen quitado el suelo debajo de sus pies.

Subió con los alimentos hacia su habitación: ahí sentada en la cama y acomodada con un gran almohadón estaba Karin con los cabellos aún húmedos del baño que Sasuke le había ayudado a dar. Nunca pensó realmente ayudar a alguien, pero esa mujer era indispensable para su hijo ahora, así que no había más que hacer. El bebe estaba amantándose de su madre como si la vida terminara en unos segundos, por lo que un miedo a que se atorase o algo parecido sucediese le embargaba cada cierto tanto. Finalmente el pequeño terminó su ración de leche, y se quedó dormido después de dejar de succionar. Karin acomodó a su hijo que estaba muy bien vestidito, sobre su hombro, con la pancita hacia abajo, para luego darle un par de golpes suaves en su espalda. Minutos después Sasuke era quien lo cargaba y lo trasladaba a su cuna. El bebé se quedo quieto durmiendo, soltando cada cierto tiempo suspiros que hacían que aquella sensación parecida al sentimiento por sus tomates creciera y que el agujero mental debajo de sus pies se hiciera más amplio. Un poco desorientado frene a su sentimientos… los sentimientos positivos no eran especialidad en alguien que ha vivido lo oscuro, quien pensó que nunca hallaría una fuerte luz que lo trajera y lo mantuviera en la cordura correcta frente a sus responsabilidades como shinobi.

La comida fue tendida en las manos de la pelirroja, quien emocionada pero aún con ojeras aceptó la comida, deshaciéndose en elogios que no eran escuchados pues su marido solo podía quedarse deslumbrado admirando hasta los pequeños espasmos propios de un recién nacido. Aquella imagen hizo feliz a Karin, porque realmente amaba a Sasuke y no solo quería estar con él, le hubiese gustado protegerle pero ya que Sasuke era más fuerte que ella, al menos le había regalado una enorme alegría. Cuando se enteró de su embarazo, se sintió feliz, ganadora, pero de pronto todo dio una vuelta al platearse que Sasuke pudiera volverse en su contra e intentar que…

No hablaban demasiado, solo intercambiaban palabras sobre el niño, sus necesidades y dudas y las próximas consultas medicas de madre e hijo que eran sumamente importantes para la recuperación de la mujer que parecía mejor que una normal kunoichi, después de todo la sangre Uzumaki corría por sus venas y ahora por las de su hijo. Aquella "herencia " combinada preocupaba a Sasuke, un miedo que se escondía pero le mantenía alerta, haciendo maduro aquel rostro que aun debería ser juvenil y algo redondeado. En solo una semana parecía haber ganado un par de años, igual que la mujer pelirroja: Una vida les pertenecía, por lo que ambos estaban decididos a proteger esta pequeña vida hasta el fin…. un sentimiento muy enraizado.

Había encontrado una pista que realmente no le agradaba pero debía compartirla de inmediato con Sasuke aunque fuera bastante tarde, cerca ya de las tres de la madrugada. Kurama insistía que en realidad era una excusa para verlo. No iba admitirlo pero había parte de ello. Se había escapado de sus amigos que habían decidido que era buena idea disfrutar de su juventud y soltería mientras la tuvieran, pues después de ver a Sasuke de padre muchos temían que aquella época ya había llegado a ellos.

Por lo menos, el cargo de protector de la paz le servía de excusa para rechazar a muchas chicas que le insinuaban que también estaban en la "época". No importaba, la última vez que intento acostarse con una mujer no pudo hacerlo, cada vez que la tocaba sentía un asco por sí mismo que no toleraba. Lo único que su cuerpo buscaba era el cuerpo de un igual, de otro hombre, más delgado y estilizado pero hombre al fin y al cabo. Había salones de acompañantes masculinos donde se decía que había chicos muy hermosos, pero no se atrevía a ir; sin embargo, había intentado ir a un salón para mujeres transformada en mujer acompañado de Sakura pero lo que necesitaba no era ser tocado, era tocar y hacer suyo a Sasuke. Este sentimiento de deseo comenzaba a trastornarlo. Temía cometer una locura en el momento menos esperado.

Como se dice, cuando presionas demasiado un globo de agua este puede explotar: su cuerpo estaba reprimiendo cada sensación que le despertaba el joven padre, pero eso no podría ser así por mucho tiempo. A menso que haya un rechazo definitivo, con palabras salidas de la propia boca del azabache. Solo ello podría hacer que sus sentimientos dieran marcha atrás.

Al fin llegó a la mansión Uchiha, al costado de la mansión vivían Juugo y Suigetsu, pero al parecer y por lo que podía detectar ambos dormían hoy dentro de la mansión seguramente por órdenes de Sasuke. Había una barrera alrededor, echa por Karin.

Al encontrar el templo Uzumaki habían estado averiguando sobre técnicas él y la muchacha pues era parte del pasado y esta técnica era una de ellas. Si la atravesaba era probable que ella lo sintiera y la despertara. Tanta era la preocupación de ambos padres que incluso débil ella había vuelto a hacer la barrera que había estado baja hace unos días por su debilitamiento después del parto y la herida que le hicieron sus casi asesinos.

Se paro sobre una rama, sobre la barrera e intento observar la ventana donde dormía la pareja. La ventana estaba abierta, un poco entreabierta, si se tiene una barrera, no había necesidad de cerrar ventanas, suponía. Lo cuestión es que vio algo lo suficientemente impactante para él que le hizo perder el equilibrio y atravesar la barrera sin quererlo; lo que causó que la mujer se separa de los brazos de su marido, quien la envolvía de forma protectora, para después avisarle con la mirada que alguien había ingresado a la mansión.

— Permanece aquí con Akira

Invocó a una de sus serpientes y le ordenó quedarse vigilando a su esposa e hijo. La serpiente se enrolló alrededor de la cama donde ambos estaban recostados y permaneció alerta. Sasuke se lanzó de la ventana y cayó hacia el suelo de forma impecable, y es entonces que sintió a su contraparte, a aquel que era todo lo opuesto y a la vez su complemento, el único ser que podía completarlo, pero que él se resistía pensar de aquella forma a totalidad.

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede para ingresar así?- preguntó elevando su voz. Se encontraba bastante enfurecido.

— Pensé que tú y ella solo eran padres de Akira-chan…

Se sintió confundido pues la voz de Naruto tenía un tono que nunca había escuchado.

— ¿Qué quieres?-preguntó

— Solo permanece con tu mujer y tu hijo, bésala…— su tonó se volvía más alterado a cada palabra— hazle el amor de nuevo y embarázala de nuevo y luego…luego… ¡Pídele a tu estúpido amigo que...!

El grito enfurecido mas el aura rojiza que rodeaba Naruto le hizo poner en guardia pero esta concentración se perdió al escuchar el llanto de su hijo. Se comunicó con su serpiente y entendió que solo se había asustado al sentir un chacra que rompía con la armonía del pacifico lugar.

— Naruto, idiota, acabas de asustar a mi hijo… ¿Qué quieres?

Podría ser una persona importante, el rubio, por lo tanto trataba de mantenerse en calma, pero sentir a su hijo con miedo, realmente le sacaba lo peor de sí.

Al escuchar a Sasuke preocuparse por su hijo, Naruto se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para que su voz saliese más o menos normal y no en aquel patético tono de celos y reclamo ¿quién era él para prohibirle a Sasuke besar a su esposa? El solo saber que en unos minutos más pudo haberlos encontrado en una situación más intensa su estomago se revolvió, además de que algo en su interior reclamaba el que se quedase quieto sin reclamar nada. Sin embargo, sentía como si fuera su derecho reclamarle, pero aquello era algo absurdo… No tenía derechos sobre Sasuke, solo eran amigos.

— A pesar de estar conectado contigo no entiendo que quieres, Naruto.

El aludido comprendió que el azabache quería usar aquel vínculo que tenían para comprenderlo, ello de alguna manera le hizo sonreír.

— Solo tenía que confesarte algo que ya no soporto más…no puedo más con esto. No soy digno de ser el padrino de tu hijo, tu puro hijo.

El rostro pálido le mostraba no entender a qué se refería, pero cualquier contestación fue interrumpida por los subordinados de este que se presentaban preocupados. Con sus ojos rojizos les ordenó ir donde Karin y cuidarla. Ambos aceptaron pero dedicaron una mirada preocupada y curiosa al rostro demacrado de Naruto. Sasuke tampoco entendía el porqué de sus palabras.

— Explícate.

—Sasuke, yo…

—Habla de una buena vez

El tono implacable del azabache fue suficiente para que el rubio aprendiese en ese instante a controlar sus sentimientos por este, el deseo, el amor, las ganas de abrazarle y besarle, tocar su cuerpo y estrecharlo contra el suyo, querer oler sus cabellos y …todo ello, todo quedaría encerrado en lo profundo de su ser.

—Nada…—su voz no le salió tan ordinaria como quería— quería mostrarte una pista sobre el grupo que ataco a tu familia, pero creo que es mejor que te lo enseñe mañana.

—No, vamos de una vez.

Sin duda aquellas palabras sí que llamaron la tención del joven padre.

— Lo siento pero me están esperando.

El azabache pareció sorprendido y realmente quiso que le cuestionara, que se molestara o se resintiera, pero pareció tan bizarramente comprensivo que quiso golpearlo.

— Bien, después de todo quiero calamar a Akira y Karin. Pero, sin duda, mañana debes mostrármelo.

Y lo comprendió, pero no solo comprendió ese hecho sino que entendió que siempre sería un segundo o tercero en la vida del azabache. Nunca sería prioritario, nunca sería más que un estúpido amigo de quien te puedes aprovechar, nunca recibiría el agradecimiento o el tipo de agradecimiento que quería de este.

En vez de llorar o querer lamentarse quiso desquitarse, en aquel momento estuvo más que seguro que si no salía corriendo como hizo, iba usar su fuerza mítica si era necesario para someterlo, golpearlo hasta el cansancio y obligarle a que le corresponda: Era su otra mitad, su ying, su oscuridad, su tierra, su contraparte ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta? ¿O era él quien estaba enloqueciendo? Quizás era así y tener a ese zorro demente ya le había contagiado, porque definitivamente aquellos pensamientos posesivos no deberían ser del todo suyo, era algo que sentía más allá de su propia razón. Debía consultar con Kurama y los otros bijus porque esta sensación oscura tan real, llena de rabia y celos… ¡no podía ser del todo suya! … esas dementes ganas de hacer suyo a Sasuke no podía ser solo su razón quebrada, había algo más.

"Patético, solo tenga que decirte que si sientes que es tuyo, entonces debes tomar lo que es tuyo y ya" Naruto no contesto, lo consultaría ante todos después. "Ahora te vas con tus amigos a intentar cogerte a una chica. Esto será bueno, ver tu cara de repulsión mientras la tocas porque definitivamente no puedes reemplazar a un hombre por una mujer"

"¿Quién te dice que será por una mujer?

Kurama entendió que definitivamente hoy algo en su contenedor cambiaba, estaba decidido a dejar de "guardarse" para Sasuke, lo comprobó cuando diviso la casa del actual Hokage y este le dio la bienvenida para luego juntos marchar hacia un salón donde fueron recibidos por muchachos jóvenes bastante hermosos y vestidos con kimonos costosos. ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de enterrar al Uchiha su contenedor? ¿Solo el deseo físico? No comentó nada, pues a pesar de ser un demonio consideraba que aquella era una falta hacia sí mismo. Pero dejo a Naruto solo.

Y en un salón privado, luego de unas buenas copas de sake, Naruto ingresaba su miembro en el cuerpo de un muchachito azabache de cabellos largos y mechones al rostro, de una piel envidiablemente fina y un rostro refinado digno de una cortesana de alto rango, después de todo se volvía el amante del "Protector de la paz"

— ¿Sabes guardar secretos' tebayo?

— Por supuesto, es mi trabajo. — contestó con detenimiento pues era obvio que sentía dolor a pesar de sus piernas estaban bastante abiertas para el mayor.

— Entonces olvida como te llamaré esta noche.

El chico aun con sus piernas alrededor de las caderas morenas, subió sus manos hasta las mejillas marcadas para besarle suavemente.

— Hoy seré quien usted quiera, hoy pondré las muecas que quiera… ¿demandante, sumiso?

—Sumiso…aunque él es demandante, bueno...no lo sé... te quiero sumiso...Sasuke…

El aludido abrió un poco los ojos pues aquel nombre resonaba a lo largo y ancho de las cinco naciones incluso en las casas de citas; sin embargo, guardo profesional silencio y comenzó a gemir al ritmo de las embestidas de su señor. Se aferró con necesidad a Naruto y este sonrió complacido mientras embestía cada vez mas fuerte repitiendo sonoramente el nombre de "Sasuke" soñando e intentando pensar que aquel aroma se parecía al de los cabellos de Sasuke, que aquellas formas eran las de él, al menos era hombre, un hombre delgado, al menos en ese muchacho podía alucinar con que sí era Sasuke.

— ¿Es tu primera vez?

— Sí, señor…—le contestó entreabriendo los ojos.

— Dime Naruto. Él me llamaría Naruto

— ¿Él también sería virgen, señor?

— De este lado sí ´tebayo

— Entones imagine que soy él, que es él quien le aprieta, quien se aferra a usted con necesidad, que es quien desea y pide por más, quien abre mas sus piernas para usted.

El ser aún más deseado fue lo que buscaba el muchacho con ganas de lograrse ser el favorito de tal hombre de renombre. Podría ser su primera vez follando pero estaba lo suficientemente instruido en el arte de seducir, confundir y crear realidades placenteras para un señor solitario o dolido. Naruto lo tomo de la cintura y lo sentó sobre él. En toda la noche no paro de tomarlo de muchas maneras, con todas sus energías…

A la mañana siguiente y con un dolor de cabeza temió por el muchacho, pues realmente había descargado toda su frustración sexual con este, haciendo cosas que nunca pensó pedirlas a alguien o hacerlas a alguien...entre la bruma de los inciensos, el sake, el cuerpo elástico y elegante del muchacho y sus eróticos gemidos se perdió y poco a poco la imagen de Sasuke abrazando y besando a su mujer con el bebe entre ambos, se disolvió o por lo menos quedo bastante bien guardado en su inconsciente.

Esa noche fue la primera vez que tuvo relaciones sexuales con otro hombre, pero no había arrepentimientos, solo tal vez el de haber lastimado a su amante. Lo cual se resolvió cuando estirando las sabanas lo vio dormir bastante bien y de forma bastante estética y erótica, sin duda era parte del entrenamiento, pues el cuerpo que probo era virgen pero la mente del chico definitivamente no lo era. Hasta el sexo oral que le dio fue magnífico, además de la forma en cómo se movía cuando le dejo tener el control o de cómo le apretaba intencionalmente también; sabía que cada gemido, acción, abrazo, beso o mimo había sido estudiado por el chico y solo aplicado a él como pudo serlo para cualquier otro, pero no le importaba ahora...lo escogería como su favorito, pues quería vivir su sexualidad pero tampoco quería follarse a cualquiera.

Acarició los cabellos del muchacho, y sintiendo un poco de ternura por reconocer que era bastante joven, se inclino para besarle. Pronto el chico se destapo y le atrajo, piel con piel chocaron y así empezar los juegos de seducción. Mas ninguno de los amantes oyó el escándalo que se originaba detrás de aquel salón echo para la recreación sexual, las puertas de estas fueron abiertas y una persona se quedó ahí parada.

-Na…ru…to

El chico comprendió que la persona que había fingido ser a pedido del señor que lo había tomado era aquel adulto, mayor en algunos años a él, pero con un rostro bastante serio y no con las facciones aun redondeadas de adolescente que él presentaba; era bello y refinado pero no tanto como él o así lo vio. Su señor se separó de él para luego girar la mirada muy despacio, entrecerrando los ojos y deseando inútilmente que aquella voz tan conocida no fuera de su amado.

— No es lo que…

— Supuse por el decorado barato que era un intento de ser una casa de citas de lujo para hombre importantes, pero no pensé que en vez de putas tuvieran putos.

El tono de voz era frío, pero más alá de eso, no pudo discernir que sentía Sasuke. Por un momento quiso creer que le celaría, que se portaría como alguien dañado, resentido, que echaría correr, pero aquellas acciones pateticas no las haría Sasuke pues era alguien que se enorgullecía por guardar la calma.

— Solo vístete, te espero. El mapache con cejas vino a visitarte. Además tú debes dirigir la búsqueda de la pista de la que me hablaste. Estoy demasiado ocupado para hacerte de niñera. Estúpido Kakashi…

Fue lo último que le dijo para luego cerrar la puerta. Se pregunto si alguna vez había visitado una casa de citas antes: no habían estado juntos durante su adolescencia sí que quizá, incluso para Sasuke, su sexualidad podría ser una oscura curiosidad o tal vez fue obligado por alguno de sus compañeros.

Después de unos minutos escuchó el grito de Sasuke

— ¡Apúrate o entro yo mismo y te saco desnudo sin importarme que sea el jodido protector de la paz!

Sonrió melancólico, la paz que aquella noche de pasión le había conseguido había acabado como si con una aguja rompieran su burbuja de placer. El chico de cabellos oscuros que ahora notaba no eran azabache sino de un castaño muy oscuro, se acercó y con un atención que sabía no encontraría en nadie le ayudó a vestirse. La necesidad de estos muchachos, a pesar de ser protegidos para ser tratados como humanos, en lo que se podía, era que el cuidado que podían en atender a su cliente igual que las chicas que trabajaban en estos lugares podía ser mejor que el de una esposa o una pareja sea femenina o masculina.

Cuando salió, algunos empleados le llevaban pan a Sasuke y Suigetsu, cuando estos lo observaron se pusieron de pie y en silencio salieron de la casona. Naruto agradeció el servicio y dejo una buena paga por todo, especificando que quería a chico como su favorito. Lo último que escuchó fue risas y felicitaciones, al menos hacía a alguien feliz.

Quiso conversar con Sasuke, no podía creer que este simplemente no dijera nada al respeto, así que paro en seco y Sasuke pareció entender el porqué con solo observar u rostro. Por ello mismo, este ideó a Juugo y Suigetsu seguir con el camino y dejarlos solos.

—Sasuke...

— No, Naruto….

El rubio sintió pánico al escucharlo, algunas veces se planteo la situación de recibir un rechazo asqueado…

— No me importa que te enredes con otros hombres. Es decir es tu problema y vida. Solo no olvides cuál es tu responsabilidad y todo lo que hicimos por obtener esta falsa paz.

La seriedad en las palabras de Sasuke le sonó a amenaza seria. Habían sacrificado muchas cosas para que las nuevas generaciones tuvieran una vida mejor, pero por lo último parecía que el sistema no podía sostenerse del todo pacifico. Había recursos porque se elimine el sistema ninja, pero ello podría ser contraproducente. Nada estaba dicho del todo y aun todos ellos cargaban con muchas responsabilidades. Él debía cumplir con muchas promesas y ahora su mente no podía mantenerse en paz por sus sentimientos.

—Pensé que eras una persona tradicionalista ´tebayoo

El aludido entrecerró los ojos y cruzó sus brazos como si se concentrara en algo específico. Este era un tema serio para el protector de la paz, su amigo parecía comprender la necesidad de este de escuchar de su boca palabras aprobativas.

—Es hipócrita creer que las relaciones entre dos hombres o entre dos mujeres no existen. Este arraigado en nuestras costumbres e incluso dentro de algunos clanes lo ven como una muestra de amistad o amor. Pero el matrimonio es como es, hombre y mujer porque es una institución para tener herederos por parte de ambos. Pero si tú quieres creer lo que Kakashi está habilitando no me importa; ni tengo que ponerme en contra y perder mi tiempo. Mientras no perturbe la paz que mi hermano quería para esta aldea y no afecte a mi familia, pueden casarse con quienes quieran.

Y diciendo aquello, dejándole con una mezcla de sentimientos entre alivio, desagrado y ganas de golpearlo, se retiró usando aquella velocidad y sutileza propia y digna de un felino. Como lo pensó, Sasuke tiene sus propias creencias, sus propios códigos morales heredados de su familia, pero lo que más le dolía era su indiferencia con respecto así estaba con alguien más. El alivio vino de que al parecer podrían seguir siendo amigos. Aunque eso no fuera ni cubriera su necesidad básica del pelinegro. Sentía que un día no iba poder soportar más este angustiante sentimiento y se lo terminaría gritando a la cara y no en un momento propicio.

Cuando llegaron a la torre del hokage, se encontró con Gaara por lo que se saludaron fraternalmente y con alivio de haberse vuelto a ver después de tanto tiempo. Antes de partir con Gaara a la sala de reunión, en la que Sasuke tenía derecho a estar pero se negó a estarlo, le dio las coordenadas de donde se encontró rastro de una sustancia venenosa, tan solo unas hojas. Al parecer los sujetos que vinieron a intentar asesinar a Karin estaban siendo muy vigilados, doblemente vigilados para asegurarse de que si no se suicidaban alguien más estaría ahí para asesinarlos y si este no cumplía su labor de asesinato también sería asesinado. Aquello era simplemente increíble y aterrador. Le hacía pensar en poner más clones en protección de Sasuke y su familia, pero sabía que el moreno lo notaria y no estaría para nada agradecido.

Bien decían que el amor es un sentimiento extraño, poco fácil de definir y entender incluso por la personas que han pasado por enamorarse o amar ¿Qué tanta diferencia había entre uno y otro? ¿En verdad existía un solo tipo de amor? ¿O existían diversos tipos? ¿Cuántos entonces? Amaba a Sasuke pero dos sentimientos opuestos nacían y tomaban forma en su interior. Uno era el lujurioso, apasionado, las ganas inmensas de tener a Sasuke consigo, de alejarlo de todos los demás, de quererlo solo para él. También existía aquel soñador que quería un plan de vida junto a él el que no podía vislumbrarse con otra persona; sin embargo también existía aquel que hizo jurar a Sasuke proteger a su hijo y en secreto, también a Karin pues esa mujer le había traído la felicidad y le había dado algo que él nunca podría darle, que logró mucho más que cualquier otra persona.

Los meses habían pasado y el encantador niño pelirrojo era muy vivaz, absorbiendo las energías de sus jóvenes padres, quienes ya tenían muy marcadas las ojeras en sus rostros.

Sasuke tenía una responsabilidad suprema en ser el ying de Naruto, la parte oscura, la sombra, siendo así quien controlaba los servicios secretos y personales, aún sabía que estos no confiaban en él, pero si en su poder. Sin embargo, y fue algo que sorprendió incluso así mismo, dedicaba todo su tiempo libre a su hijo y por ende a su esposa. Además, permitía que Karin trabaje en su convalecencia y en ponerse al día en sus labores abandonadas en el hospital de Konoha, recibiendo constantemente la visita de Sakura quien manejaba el hospital.

Las dos caras del ninjutsu y de toda la realidad ninja, viajaban lado a lado hacia una cumbre, si bien era la fecha acordada en que se supone todas las naciones se pondrían al día las una y las otras y se discutiría temas de importancia social internacional, el azabache no estaba para nada feliz en dejar a su familia dos días seguidos, por lo que el rubio le anunció que le cubriría si quería marcharse antes, lo cual agradeció internamente, pero aún así temía y ese temor no le dejaba para nada prestar atención a la plática coloquial que quería sostener el rubio. Continuamente estaba comunicándose con su clon en la casona Uchiha, el cual vigilaba que todo estuviese como se debía. No había habido ningún ataque y su hijo estaba cerca de cumplir el año de vida, aún así no podía dejar su paranoia hasta descubrir quien osó ponerles una mano encima a su esposa y su hijo.

Había muchos ambu vigilando la casona Uchiha, pero para Sasuke no era suficiente. Kakashi también viajaba con ellos, pero unos metros más adelante. Solo Sakura y su equipo se habían quedado cuidando de Karin y de Akira, pues todos los demás no eran confiables para el azabache. Sabía que era su responsabilidad ir al esa cumbre, pues era su parte de carga que recibió de ser la reencarnación de Idra, pero aún así no podía dejar de espantarse y aterrorizarse si algo le pasaba a Akira. Sentía una especie de ahogo de solo imaginar alguno de esos escenarios.

— Sasuke, todo va salir bien' tebayo

—He pensado en retirarme…

Para cualquiera que escuchara algo así de repentino era sobresaltante, sin embargo Naruto no disminuyó la velocidad a la que iban.

— Pero no lo haré, es mi responsabilidad.

—Quien diría que Karin lograría aquello que todas las mujeres de Konoha y otras naciones han querido: que tú des todo por ella incluso tu vida como shinobi

—En todo este tiempo he aprendido que no tiene nada de glorioso ser shinobi. Pero tengo una responsabilidad mayor a la de ser shinobi. Sin embargo Karin y mi hijo también son mi responsabilidad.

Su seriedad era absoluta, ambos parecían concentrarse demasiado en aquellas palabras que iban soltando.

—Y los amas…

Naruto no escuchó una refutación, ni ningún comentario sarcástico. A pesar de poder contentar su libido con aquel chico que le servía en la casa de citas, no había manera de contentar su mente obsesionada con su compañero.

No notó que el rostro del azabache rápidamente cambiaba, se trastornaba, desfigurando aquellas perfectas y elogiadas facciones. Terminó parando en seco repentinamente. Es entonces que por su propio clon la respuesta vino en forma de llantos, los llantos de Sakura, quien tenía en sus brazos a una mujer pelirroja bastante conocida. Giró su cabeza pero desde el instante que vio aquella imagen supo lo que vería: un Sasuke sin cordura y con el Susano preparado para asesinar. No pudo decir nada, Sasuke utilizando su velocidad corrió lo más pronto posible. Naruto le siguió, pues quería estar a la distancia correcta para usar su técnica de transportación. Llegado al punto de comunicarse mentalmente con Sasuke y este pareció entender, quito el Susano de su cuerpo, para que Naruto le tomara del brazo, quien antes dejó un clon para que avisara de lo ocurrido a Kakashi. Se tele transportaron y él solo pudo sentirse confundido, aún ello debía ser el sostén de Sasuke pues el chico, increíblemente, estaba reteniendo lagrimas…

* * *

Notas finales: Pues bueno, si no se entendió del todo kakashi esta impulsando uniones entre el mismo sexo. Y sobre las costumbres de tener amantes hombres, pues me base en que existieron en la era edo de Japon y antes de eso, principalmente entre los nobles y las castas guerraras, se llamó el "camino de la juventud" , pero como Sasuke aclara nunca ha existido propiamente matrimonio entre varones, pero si ceremonias de lealtad , entre eso.

Y sí Karin ha sido atacada y ya veremos como resulta ello y sobre todo como es que lo lograron, teniendo a su ladoa Sakura, Taka y un de sasuke. Naruto, pro otro lado, se estrenó sexualmente después de tantos años. Un amante en esa epoca era como que daba tranquilidad alos hombres importantes.

Obito esta herido, su cuerpo ha sido completado con partes de celulas hashirama, pero no esta del todo bien y no puede movilizarse por sí mismo. Veremos como se desarrolla su relación. Nos vemos pronto, la proxima semana, este mismo día espero.


	3. Chapter 3

Notas de autora: Hola! gracias por sus comentarios, sean anonimos o con usuario me animan a continuar y bueno aqui la historia dara un giro y ueno varias consecuencias... tratando de explorar a Sasuke como padre, con sus miedos, tabues y prejuicios. Realmente creo que el equipo 7 comparten unos lazos de amistad muy fuerte y pues me gusta pensar en Sakura como una buena amiga, recordar que ella sabe que Naruto ama a Sasuke. Pues aquí desempolvaremos algunos lugares y personajes de peliculas y ovas!

Bueno les dejó con el capitulo y espeor que le sguste tambien iniciamos más profundo con el obikaka

* * *

Capitulo tres: Los tengo a ustedes

Fue solo un simple cuchillazo, un simple ataque cometido por un arma cualquiera, por un sujeto cualquiera, en un momento cualquiera. Karin caminaba con su hijo en brazos. Ya podía desenvolverse más que bien y su bebe parecía agradecerle el poder salir a pasear pues el pequeño sonreía y emitía ruiditos agradables que enorgullecían a la joven madre. Sakura la acompañaba, al igual que Suigetsu y el clon de Sasuke les seguía de cerca y con todo ello no sospecharon mínimamente un ataque de ese modo.

No fue un infiltración ni mucho menos un ataque frontal. Ni siquiera fue hecho por un adulto. Se dice que una mujer baja la guardia cuando ve a otra mujer; es cierto, completamente cierto, pero sobretodo una baja aún más la guardia cuando es una mujer embarazada. Uno piensa en estas como los seres más inofensivos del mundo. Sakura, Suigetsu y el clon de Sasuke simplemente olvidaron que la esencia más antigua de ser ninjas es el de infiltrarse, el de pasar desapercibidos. Sakura olvidó que una de sus lecciones básicas de niña fue cortar flores y saber hacer arreglos florales para hacerse pasar por una civil cualquiera. Suigetsu se porto amable con la muchacha con un vientre abultado, incluso le cargo las bolsas y esta sonrió, para luego esta se acercase al bebe de Karin. Sin embargo, algo advirtió Karin que nadie más lo hizo por lo que entregó su bebe a Sakura de inmediato. No fue en sí su sentido de oler el chakra sino su sentido de madre.

— Me gustaría que la esposa de uno de nuestro horrores revisara mi bebe.

Karin pareció nerviosa y confundida, aquello alertó a Sakura y a todos su guardias, pero fue tarde la mujer la acercó con una jaloneada y el delgado cuchillo casi como una simple punta embardunada por alguna toxina se enterró en el lugar en que Karin había albergado a su bebe. Las capas de kimono son engañosas, se puede guardar tantas cosas entre ellas y sus mangas. La muchacha no se preocupó por el bebe pues de inmediato se tele transportó dejando atrás aquella vestimenta de embarazada. Sakura ni siquiera pudo hacer algo por detenerla, simplemente se agachó con el bebe en brazos mientras Karin susurraba el nombre de su bebe. Sakura intentó curarla pero aquel veneno le resultaba desconocido, intentó movilizarla pero ella negó, sabía que su cuerpo estaba dejando el mundo de los vivos y dejaría huérfano a su preciado tesoro.

Fue solo dos segundos pero esos bastaron para que Karin pudiera ver al Sasuke real, a su lado con aquella expresión en su rostro, con lagrimas detenidas, era hasta bizarro ello, era increíble. Solo pudo sonreír por que al menos sabía que se llevaba el aprecio de Sasuke por darle un hijo. Él le tomo la mano y beso esta, antes de acercarse a sus labios y besarlos. Karin acercó a Naruto que estaba su lado y pidió

— Ahora son tuyos, protégelos.

Naruto supo que la pelirroja no solo era buena detectando chacras. Simplemente asintió ante tal pedido. Aun estaba un poco perdido. Algo en su interior reía maquiavélicamente, algo se regocijaba oscuramente, pero su lado de amor puro lloraba con Sasuke. Había un algo que le decía "ahora son tuyos" y había otro que le gritaba y reclamaba "siempre lo quisiste" y otro "nunca te corresponderá de todos modos" "la muerte de ella va a matarlo"

Sasuke no permitió que alguien más que él, Taka y Naruto estuviesen presentes en la ceremonia de despedida a Karin.

Nadie podía creer lo que sucedía, pero de pronto Sasuke pareció volver a la realidad y comenzar a gritar a Suigetsu; terminaron peleándose y con un par de confesiones fuera de lugar por parte de Suigetsu, el cual terminó marchándose del recinto. Karin Uchiha terminó siendo enterado en el panteón del clan como una legítima señora.

Sasuke tomó a su bebe de los brazos de Naruto sin verle a los ojos y se marchó del panteón, para dirigirse a su casa. No dejaba que nadie más cuidara de su hijo, solo él o Naruto. Si antes era paranoico ahora lo era el doble con su bebe que ajeno a todo lo sucedido, se sentía inquieto por el repentino estado de animo de todos; ante cualquier sobresalto lloraba, extrañando el calor que el cuerpo de su madre le daba.

Unas semanas después, Naruto veía como el azabache se consumía en una crisis sin precedentes, no pensó que la amara tanto. Lo veía dedicado a su hijo, pero descuidado consigo mismo; entrenando silencioso en su recito propio, cuando él cuidaba del niño. No aceptaba ni guardias ni ningún tipo de escolta, desconfiaba de todos a su alrededor. No había querido siquiera que revisaran su hijo en el hospital. Y entonces sucedió lo que supuso iba a pasar.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa 'tebayo?

Juugo era quien cargaba a Akira, quien al ver a Naruto extendió sus brazos hacia él.

— Sasuke decidió irse de Konoha y estamos de acuerdo con él.

—Así es, vendimos todo lo que tenía para tener dinero. No sabía que tantas fueran sus posesiones.

Al pasar los días, Sasuke admitió de nuevo a Suigetsu junto a él, dándose cuenta que Suigetsu nunca le traicionaría y menos a Akira que era hijo de la mujer que amo. Además necesitaba de ellos si quería echar a andar su plan sin que Naruto lo notara hasta el momento.

El rubio no dijo nada, simplemente dejó a Akira de nuevo en brazos de Juugo que moriría antes de que le pasase algo al niño.

— ¡No voy a permitir que te marches, Sasuke! No de nuevo... este es tu hogar y el de Akira.

No lo había notado pero ya no había nada en los aposentos de este. Y Sasuke estaba vestido con una yukata azul marino un hakama del mismo tono sin ninguna distinción y de una tela bastante corriente, a diferencia de la ropa que usualmente portaba que resaltaba, en mente de Naruto, sus formas y su nívea piel. Sin responderle, Sasuke se poso encima un haori. Y ante la mirada sorprendida de Naruto, tomó unas tijeras y se dispuso a cortarse sus mechones típicos.

Corrió a impedírselo, solo Kurama sabía cuántas veces había soñado tocando aquellos dos mechones que siempre acariciaban el rostro de Sasuke, y cuantas veces había querido tocarlos.

— ¿Por qué intentas cambiar tu aspecto?¡

— Es algo bastante obvio, dado las circunstancias.

En este tiempo el cabello de Sasuke había crecido un poco, así que este se lo amarró para detrás y recorto un poco sus mechones, sin dejar que él se lo impidiera.

— Voy a irme. Te dije que había pensado en retirarme y lo hago. No me necesitas para mantener el balance del mundo. No voy a causar ningún problema, puedo jurarlo y de hecho ya lo hice ante Kakashi, Sakura y Gaara. Y te lo juro ante ti.

—No lo necesito. Sé que no harías daño a la aldea pero…

—No voy a permitirme otro descuido. Karin murió por ello y mi hijo no correrá la misma suerte.

—No necesitas hacerlo. Lo vamos a proteger...juntos...

—Naruto, realmente, si algún día sucede algo, si necesitas mi fuerza en batalla lucharé, pero por ahora me iré. Y espero cumplas tu promesa.

— Justamente por ello es que no voy a permitir que te marches. Voy a proteger a Akira y a ti también. Sin tan solo…

El otro no contestó, se acomodó bien la capa y se amarró a cintura lo que debía ser bolsas llenas de monedas de oro.

— ¿Cómo piensas proteger a tu hijo solo?

— Esto es una venganza hacia mí. Es más que claro, esa fue una advertencia. Voy a desaparecer del mundo. Desde hoy dejaré de ser Sasuke Uchiha, seré cualquier otro y mi hijo de igual manera.

Sintió desesperarse al ver la mirada decidida del azabache. Sabía que en parte tenía razón, que la mejor idea era desaparecer del mundo. Si vivía como un aldeano o un hombre común escondido, sin llamar la tención, podría resultar. Pero su parte egoísta no le permitía dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

— No voy a dejar que lo hagas. Te necesito y lo sabes…por alguna razón yo siento…

—Me explicó Kakashi que tu si sientes esa conexión entre nosotros. No existe Naruto, sí tenemos poderes complementarios pero solo es en la pelea, en la lucha. No quieras ver más allá de lo que no hay. Si habremos sido hermanos en otra vida…

—Pero tú eres mí...

— No soy nada tuyo ni tu nada mío. Tú no tienes nada ni nunca lo tuviste por eso no entiendes que es querer proteger y tener las ansias de asesinar y descuartizar a quien te lo quita. Una vez lo perdí todo pero no pienso pasar por ello de nuevo. Akira es todo para mi, ya perdí a su madre y me sentiré responsable por ello toda la vida, pero a Akira nadie va tocarlo, nadie.

El joven padre había madurado mucho tanto mentalmente como físicamente desde que supo que Karin estaba embarazada, por la última afirmación y el destello de firmeza en su mirada le dejó claro que Sasuke nunca volvería a ser un jovenzuelo, que desde ahora parecía como si tuviera 30 años.

— No es cierto… no es que no tenga nada. Los tengo a ustedes.

El rostro enfurecido del azabache cambió a una entre sorpresa y escepticismo.

—Sasuke, tú y Akira son mi todo. Y así como tú no voy a permitir que les suceda algo.

—Naruto, te pedí que protegieras a Akira si me sucedía algo, pero tu tendrás algún día..

—No. Tú y él son mi todo y los voy a proteger.

— No digas estupideces.

— Muy tarde 'tebayo. Además, Karin-san me dio el derecho a protegerlos. En su nombre y porque siempre cumplo mis promesas lo haré.

— No voy a quedarme- le advirtió seguros de su decisión.

— No voy a obligarte, entiendo tu miedo. Yo también lo tengo. Te apoyo, creo que es mejor que al menos los primeros cinco años de su vida, Akira-chan permanezca oculto del mundo shinobi, junto contigo pero no cortes tus lazos con nosotros; al menos con las personas cercanas. Ni Sakura, ni Kakashi ni yo vamos a traicionarte. Nunca.

No supo que impresión causaron sus palabras, pero el ver la sonrisilla en el rostro de Sasuke después de tanto tiempo fue suficiente para hacer revolotear algo en su interior y sentir más poder que nunca corriendo por su cuerpo. Sí, estaba seguro, no permitiría que algo les sucediese. Porque si Sasuke había madurado en estos meses, con seguridad él también lo hacía y más desde la muerte de Karin. Él debía ser quien protegiera a ambos.

No necesitó palabras de confirmación: el rostro un poco aliviado de Sasuke fue suficiente para saber que agradecía saber que alguien tan poderoso como él protegía a su hijo con la misma convicción que él mismo. Y así era, después de todo Akira era hijo de Sasuke.

"Así que queriendo ganarte, protegiéndolo a él y a su cachorro" Por supuesto Kurama no dejaba de recriminarle sus decisiones, pero era más por costumbre.

"Sabes bien que te romperá el estúpido corazón que tienes ¿no?" "Es un hombre, no una princesa, se esta aprovechando de ti. Aunque no sabe que te lo imaginas en tu cama gimiendo, sabe que te puede manipular y con un crio en brazos más".

Akira-chan parecía nacido para la vida de shinobi pues dormitaba bastante bien en la faja que Sasuke traía amarrada a su cuerpo, donde lo tenía bien abrigado y protegido.

No quería escuchar las palabras de Kurama, aunque sabía que este no había vivido tantos siglos por nada; estaba seguro que quizás Sasuke buscaría otra mujer más adelante y él tendría que hacerse a un lado. Los gustos no pueden cambiarse, no podía hacer que Sasuke gustase de él de aquella manera si nunca le habían llamado la atención los hombres siquiera. Para Sasuke todo este discurso cursi acostumbrado del rubio era porque pensaba que lo quería como un hermano, sin nada a cambio y totalmente libre de egoísmo. La verdad es que en su fuero interno quisiera que se lo recompensase, aunque no lo diría.

Se acordó que Konoha seguiría con las investigaciones, tenían sospechas de algunos grupos inconformes, de algunas facciones, victimas, pero estaban seguros que ninguno podría actuar sin un líder nato. Era cierto que gracias a la alianza era más libre el tránsito entre una y otras personas entre las grandes aldeas, pero de todas maneras se llevaba un ligero registro, más que nada apuntarse con nombre y nacionalidad. A veces la "libertad" sin fronteras no sonaba tan prometedora como al principio. Sasuke había pensado en escapar la madrugada siguiente, limpiando la memoria de los guardias y personas que lo vieran. Finalmente, habían concordado con Kakashi esparcir el rumor de suicidio o muerte en alguna misión posterior. Nadie se atrevería a cuestionar la credibilidad de Kakashi. Naruto no estaba muy de acuerdo en hacerlo pasar por muerto, pues le parecía algo muy sombrío y hasta morboso. No quería ni siquiera imaginar la palabra muerte al lado del nombre del hombre que amaba, ni mucho menos de un niño inocente como Akira. Sin embargo, no sonaba mal el plan: todos en la aldea murmuraban que el último Uchiha estaba al borde la locura, así que sería creíble. Lo cuestionable era la parte de que tendrían que dar explicaciones al consejo interregional, al que se había organizado, ya que era conocido aquel lazo ying yang de ambos. Porque de hecho, aún había personas muy malagradecidas con el moreno. Aunque a veces se preguntaba si no era que era demasiado positivo.

Esta vez escaparon usando la transportación de los sapos. Eran un grupo pequeño por lo cual era posible; este les dejo en el límite de frontera de la tierra de fuego, aquel lugar que había sido espectador de sus peleas, de las peleas de los fundadores de Konoha, de sus antiguas reencarnaciones.

Se había decidido que se quedarían en el país de la cascada, más específicamente en la _aldea oculta de la cascada_; era el lugar idóneo pues era pequeño y podría ser vigilado por Naruto. Además el acceso al lugar era controlado y restringido gracias a la enorme cascada que se debía atravesar para llegar. Naruto era bien recibido al igual que Sasuke por el favor de hace años le hicieron; felizmente no mucha información de Sasuke "portándose mal" les había llegado pues era un territorio desligado del mundo shinobi, o al menos así lo había decidido su actual líder Shibuki, quien descubrió su valentía gracias a Naruto. Estaba seguro que no serían negados de su ayuda. Primero pensaron en el país de las olas, pero actualmente era un país bastante comerciante por lo que era riesgoso si alguien reconocía a Sasuke.

El viaje fue bastante largo, aunque gracias a ello Naruto tuvo el privilegio de observar a Sasuke en una faceta que nunca se la había ni pasado por la mente. El niño dejaba bastante agotado al azabache, por lo que gracias a la confianza que sentía podía observarlo dormir junto a él y el bebe. Le conmovía las palabras del azabache "solo ante ti", se refería que solo se dejaba vulnerable porque confiaba en él. Por supuesto, nunca dejaría que alguien los lastimara.

Después de hacer constantes paradas para el descanso y tornándose el camino mucho más largo, pues se trataba de evitar los pueblos muy poblados o las aldeas de mucho comercio, llegaron al enorme bosque que se abría ante ellos. Si la memoria no les fallaba, detrás de aquella cascada se encontraba la pequeña aldea, con la que Konoha, los anteriores kages, se habían comunicado cada cierto tiempo, vigilando que todo se mantuviera en orden, pues no podía olvidarse que un Akatsuki provenía de aquel lugar.

Estuvieron rodeados de guardias y una voz madura se escuchó en todo el bosque. Naruto se dejó ver y se anunció a sí mismo. Pasaron unos minutos y se escucharon bajar las armas, y una risa escucharse. Del río salió un hombre ya maduro unos 10 mayor que Sasuke y Naruto, de cabellos negros trenzados y caídos, con facciones bastante más concisas que las del jovencito de hace años. No por nada había podido proteger una aldea pequeña de cualquier intento de invasión, aunque un par de veces había pedido ayuda a Konoha, era un jefe prudente. Sus ojos negros los escanearon, pero se quedaron quietos en Sasuke por un tiempo que Naruto sintió que pasaba de lo tolerable. Así que sin más se acercó a Shibuki y le dio una reverencia para luego tenderle la mano. Shibuki se la devolvió con una sonrisa, para luego darse un buen abrazo amistoso.

—Me llegó una nota de tu Hokage de que vendrían por un asunto de emergencia. No somos muchos pero si necesitan nuestra ayuda sabes que puedes contar con nosotros sí o sí.

— Podríamos ingresar a tu aldea, por favor 'tebayo

—Por supuesto... entonces son es ningún tipo de invasión...

—No para nada, es más bien un favor personal del Hokage y mío.

Su mirada se giró levemente hacia Sasuke dándole a entender que él era parte de aquel favor. Shibuki sonrió de lado

—No me digas que es tu novia y tu hijo.

Sasuke iba totalmente cubierto, solo dejando ver sus mechones cubiertos y parte de su rostro, pero era claro que traía un infante en brazos

El rubio se sonrojó ante las palabras de su antiguo amigo, pero debió controlarse porque estaba seguro que respondería con tartamudeos,.

—No, Shibuki,... no es mi pareja…

No pudo evitarlo pero su voz salió con un poco de pesadumbre.

—Pues a mi me parece que sí.

—No, además él es Sasuke ¿Te acuerdas? El otro chico de nuestra misión.

—Claro que sí, aunque siempre pensé que se veía muy… el tiempo no le ha cambiado en ese aspecto. — Dijo con una sonrisa, sintiéndose un poco intimidado por la a mirada profunda y fría del joven padre.

—Bueno, te contaré con más detalle una vez adentro. Necesitamos protección para su hijo.

Al parecer Shibuki entendió que la situación era seria y preocupante para los presentes por lo que sus facciones se endurecieron. De un grito llamó a su escolta a rodearlos para protegerlos por si había algún enemigo cerca. Gracias a la técnica del propio líder ingresaron a través de la cascada y lograron ingresar a la aldea. Esta mantenía aquel ambiente natural, animoso y ahora se tornaba cálido. Todos los presentes les saludaron con respeto a cada paso que daban para dirigirse a lo que era el templo del líder. Respondían al saludo todos los acompañantes, incluso Sasuke.

Finalmente llegaron a estancias cerradas del líder. Este mandó a que sus guardias esperaran afuera a excepción mano derecha. Sasuke mandó a Juugo y Suigetsu afuera en respuesta a la buena voluntad del líder; Naruto sonrió por su prudencia. Serían amigos, pero respetos guardaban respetos

—Bien soy todo oído. Explíquenme cual es la situación. Tienen entendido que nosotros nos hemos mantenido neutrales ante todo conflicto bélico entre las grandes naciones: no queremos salir dañados, pero si un hermano necesita nuestra expresa ayuda…

—La verdad es que la necesitamos…´tebayo

Naruto no observó el rostro en ningún momento de Sasuke mientras contaba objetivamente los sucesos de la guerra y finalmente el acontecer del padre y el niño. Terminó finalmente con el plan de huida después de relatarle la muerte de Karin.

—Vaya, lamento mucho, señor Uchiha, la muerte de su esposa.

Sasuke solo respondió con una levísima inclinación de cabeza, manteniéndose al margen y dejando que Naruto se encargara de aquella cuestión, no quería perder el control; además sabía del poder de convencimiento y de agradar que poseyera el rubio. Naruto se sintió orgulloso de que confiase en él.

—No te preocupes, si es darle refugio tendrá un lugar seguro aquí. Ocultaremos de donde viene, quien es, su pasado y será un aldeano más. Puede dedicarse a alguna labor extra. Aunque…

Ambos presentes observaron el semblante del líder para intentar presagiar algún engaño.

—Solo que me gustaría que el joven Uchiha aceptara enseñar taijutsu, solo eso, a los más pequeños. No a los más grandes o que muestre sus otros dones, solo taijutsu. Nos hace falta un buen maestro para formar a los más jóvenes. Aunque hayamos decidido dedicarnos a otros labores y misiones ninja menores, no significa que debamos estar totalmente desprotegidos.

Naruto giró su rostro hacia Sasuke que ahora tomaba la manita de su hijo con cuidado, mientras la apretaba, respondió.

—Acepto

—Bien, a cambio, tu guardia personal, porque al parecer aquellos dos lo son, pueden ayudarte a esa tarea. Pueden dedicarse cualquier otra labor, pesca, comercio. No somos grandes comerciantes pero estamos orgullosos de las plantas, peces únicos que nos dan el pan de cada día. Si quieres pueden quedarse en mi casa mientras construyen la propia.

Aceptaron el trato, aunque a Naruto no le agradaba mucho la idea de Sasuke viviendo con alguien más, pero no había problema porque no pensaba que Shibuki tuviera esos gustos, e incluso si los tuviese el mensaje de Sasuke con una ex mujer fallecida era claro o esperaba que lo fuera.

Junto con Juugo y Suigetsu fueron llevados hasta la casona rustica donde vivía el líder de la aldea. Una habitación bastante amplia le fue otorgada a Sasuke. El dueño explico que creía que era bueno que el padre y el bebe tuvieran un espacio amplio, aunque sin duda no le agradó la enorme sonrisa que le dedicó al azabache aunque este no prestara mayor atención a esos detalles y simplemente agradeciera formalmente. El dueño había incluso separado dos habitaciones para Juugo y Suigetsu, pero estos argumentaron que al menos por ahora no se separarían de Sasuke ni del niño por lo que les venía bien dormir a su lado; para ambos con dos futones era más que suficiente. Apoyó firmemente la idea pues no quería dejar a Sasuke solo en una habitación con el bebe. Confiaba en la palabra de Shibuki de darles protección pero había algo diferente en su mirada hacia Sasuke… aquello le desagradaba; en cambio cofiaba plenamente en Juugo y Suigetsu.

"Estas celoso" "Tienes miedo que le haga propuestas indecentes y que tu hembra acepte" Kurama siempre le venía con palabras que nunca se las esperaba, pero que siempre terminaban perturbándolo de una u otra manera. "No es una hembra para empezar". Kurama parecía meditarlo "Mira como protege a su crío es como una pantera con sus cachorro y seguro gime como una en celo..." "Cállate, Kurama". El zorro simplemente se limitó a reírse cínicamente del sonrojo que portaba su Jinchuriky: realmente le era divertido fastidiarlo con la persona que gustaba. "Pero hay algo que no es broma...él es tu ying…" No entendió del todo aquellas palabras en aquel momento, por lo que se limitó a tratar de no desconcentrarse en los últimos arreglos que se hacía respecto a los nuevos "aldeanos".

Había llegado el momento de marcharse por unos meses y dejar a Sasuke solo: no podía distanciarse de sus propias labores o sospecharían. Dejaría que alguna que otra chismosearía sobre suicidio o huida se regara por todo el país del fuego.

Algunos días habían pasado y se encontraba a solas con Sasuke, se suponía que se despediría de este pero la verdad era que cualquier palabra sería una mentira, lo que realmente quería era tomar sus cabellos y enredarlos entre sus dedos para luego olerlos y dejarse llevar por su aroma.

Lo que le sorprendió y saco de su burbuja personal, fue la repentina inclinación de Sasuke y en pobre "gracias" que dejó escapar de sus labios. Se limitó a sonreír sonrojado y a decir que no era para tanto.

Después de unos minutos de silencio le pidió que se cuidara y protegiera al bebe; le prometió que algunos sapos suyos siempre estarían disponibles para comunicarse, además estarían secretamente vigilando de que todo marchara bien. Aun el azabache no tenía vivienda propia, por lo que Juugo y Suigetsu se esforzaban por construir una. En consecuencia, tendría que dejar a su azabache viviendo en la casona del líder.

Ambos amigos no se dijeron más, por lo que el rubio decidió que era momento de marcharse. Ambos salieron de la casona, luego se encaminaron a la salida de la aldea. Antes de cruzar, toco a Sasuke y dejó su marca de chacra para usar el jutsu de tele transportación, también dejó la marca en el bebe; así se sentiría más tranquilo.

Algunas semanas habían pasado desde que Naruto lo había dejado en aquella aldea. Realmente nunca se había sentido tan estresado y a punto de suplicar ayuda como en estas últimas semanas. No entendía como debía entender a su hijo: Para el joven ninja el tratar con niños era cosa de mujeres, porque seguro y estaba implantado en sus genes, ya que ahora mismo estaba siendo un desastre con su propio bebe y con los niños que debía entrenar. A ello se aunaba la sensación de soledad que a ratos le asaltaba pero que acallaba a fuerza de voluntad. Sin embargo tocó límite y entendió que debía pedir ayuda pues no quería lastimar a su hijo por una rabieta del pequeño pidiendo algo que él no podía darle.

Un mensaje mandó a través de una de sus serpientes a Naruto, aquel amigo que lo quería como un hermano; suponía que para Naruto los sentimientos que no pudo dar hacia una madre, un padre o hermano los había condenado hacia él; aunque lo negara, lo agradecía.

Le respondió bastante raída, por lo que se temió una negativa pero fue todo lo contrario: Ni por asomo le había pedido que se apareciera. Solo le había pedido si podía enviarle alguien de confianza, mujer, para ayudarle con el niño. Aun no confiaba en las mujeres ni en la población en general de la aldea donde se hospedaba.

Aun con todos los deberes que debía tener y con la misión que él le había encargado, quien estaba detrás de todo esto, su autonombrado mejor amigo se apareció a los dos días de enviado el mensaje, tan sonriente como siempre. Aunque no se apreció solo sino que Sakura estaba su lado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo agradeció sinceramente en lo profundo de sí la presencia de ese par.

—No tenían que aparecerse.

—Vamos, teme, quien más de confianza que nosotros dos.

Después del golpe en su hombre de saludo, Sakura se acercó y le saludo con palabras, buscando a su alrededor. Les indicó pasar a la casi cabaña que ya tenían. No había durado demasiado en la casona del líder: no se sentía bien dependiendo de otras personas y menos viviendo en un lugar que no era el suyo. Agradeció cuando el lugar que reparaban era ya habitable para un bebe como Akira.

— Que tan tiránico estas siendo con Juugo y Suigetsu como para que este lugar este bastante bien acabado.

—Dinero…. Tengo dinero es solo eso.

Fue una sorpresa bastante grande para ambos visitantes cuando el azabache les mostró a su bebe y como este jugaba con las serpientes de su padre. Les explicó que estaban bastante domadas, pero aún así su aspecto debía espantar a cualquier niño, pero hablando del hijo de Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura solo pudieron reír, esperando que quizás el niño saliera tan "tenebroso y oscuro" como su padre.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te explique, Sasuke-kun?

Nunca se imaginó: él pidiendo ayuda a Sakura Haruno, aquella mujer que lo había acosado desde que ingresó a la academia; a quien había despreciado por tantos años, humillándola de miles de maneras, intentando utilizarla y usarla de medio para hacerle daño a Naruto. Y después de haberle gritado que era una inútil en la guerra, ahora se encontraba frente a ella, con su "querido" amigo de testigo quien parecía no poder contener la risa, teniendo que pedirle ayuda. Se regañó mentalmente por demorarse tanto…

—Solo no sé cómo tratar a Akira. Pareciera como sí… no lo sé de repente llora y no puedo tranquilizarlo. Solo esto— señalo a las serpientes- le distrae.

—Sasuke-kun, sabes que hay muchas razones por las que un niño puede llorar, eso te lo explique desde que nació, pero...

—Karin era quien cuidaba del niño, yo solo los protegía a ambos.

Si bien había trasnochado mucho junto a Karin, era ella quien finalmente lo atendía, él se limitaba por primera vez en su vida a acatar lo que ella dijera que necesitaba y traérselo. Su padre siempre estuvo alejado a de su crianza, tenía la imagen de que el padre era el proveedor y protector de la madre y los niños. Aunque si traía a colación a su hermano esa imagen de varón se quebraba bastante, pero no tenía suficiente memoria para recordar como su hermano lo atendía. Porque sí, el había contado algunas veces que Itachi se quedaba cuidándolo, atendiéndolo, le alimentaba, le hacía dormir y le cambiaba.

— ¿Cómo has sobrevivido estas semanas?

No tenía idea de cómo: su hijo, lloraba, y él solo se limitaba a intentar ver lo que necesitaba.

—Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante, Sasuke-kun.

Por lo menos todos los años de ellos acosándolo había servido para no tener que hablar y que lo entendieran. Se limitó a asentir.

Sakura se acercó a Akira, pero las serpientes se pusieron en contra, Sasuke les ordenó alejarse y ella pudo cargar al niño. Akira parecía buscar algo familiar y al parecer lo encontró, aunque le jaloneo bastante los cabellos en el camino. Sakura en verdad parecía una mujer de paciencia… Ello se preguntaba o si quizá ¿era algo innato en las mujeres?

Cuando se dispuso a retirar, Sakura le frenó con unas palabras y una sonrisa.

—No, Sasuke-kun. No he venido a hacerme cargo de Akira-chan, sino a ayudarte a que tú te hagas cargo.

Y debió recordarse que iba a ayudarlo y no debía lanzarle algún comentario ofensivo.

Una semana el joven padre se la paso entre clase de cómo tratar a su hijo. No entendía cómo es que debía reconocer el llanto de cada necesidad de su bebe.

Su "maestra" se lo explicaba con paciencia, pero a ella le preocupaba mucho más que no entendiera que por sobre cualquier explicación debía estar la firmeza, el lazo, el amor hacia el niño. Un par de discusiones se dieron, intentando ser controladas pro Naruto, quien se había dignado a quedarse para observar la evolución de su amigo como padre. Sin embargo y fue algo que los tres entendieron era que los tres tenían caracteres explosivos, solo que en diferentes grados y en diferentes momentos, lo que no ayudaba mucho y solo conseguía llantos de Akira.

— ¡Basta los dos!- grito Sakura.

Ninguno sabía cómo, pero Naruto y Sasuke habían terminado llegando a los golpes… palabras ofensivas por aquí…palabras ofensivas por allá… y el resultado una Sakura intentando separarlos: un padre con moretones en su pálido rostro y un Naruto bastante cabreado y a punto de plantarle el tercer moretón en el rostro de su amor frustrado.

—Sasuke, si me permites, voy a dar una vuelta con Akira, mientras ambos se tranquilizan.

El aludido asintió, no sin antes llamar a Juugo y Suigetsu a que la escoltaran. En aquellos momentos solo sentía ganas de quemar todos con Amaterasu. No podía dar la imagen cariñosa y tierna que su hijo requería, ello le frustraba aún más. Pero cuando lo intentaba le daba vergüenza, se sentía un poco humillado y sentía que estaba fallando como shinobi y hombre. Aquello era confuso. Suponía que era por su clan y sus enseñanzas tan estrictas ¿por qué se había quedado ello y no la ambivalencia entre dulce y fuerte de su hermano? Sabía que un hombre podía ser ambos, pero no podía lograrlo en ambos. La vergüenza de verse como una mujer le fastidiaba. Ya le habían confundido como una, demasiadas veces, cuando era más joven, así que ello le fastidiaba aún más.

— ¿Por qué te molestaste ´tebayo?- le preguntó agitado su compañero

— ¿Todavía preguntas, imbécil?

—Solo te dije que te veías bien con Akira-chan

—Dijiste que m veía bien como una madre ¿acaso crees que parezco mujer? No lo soy… soy un hombre y estoy cansado de esto… Yo solo debería tener que protegerlos... falle como hombre, como marido… como padre…. Soy... solo déjame solo ahora...

Y en vez de ello, Naruto se acercó a él a grandes zancadas, para luego empujarlo contra la pared. Ambos estaban usando solo fuerza y taijutsu, pues si se atrevían a usar algo más podrían destruir la aldea entera. Quiso devolverle el golpe, pero debía reconocer que Naruto era ligeramente más fuerte en fuerza bruta.

—No voy a dejarte solo para que te lamas las heridas…. Sí, fallaste, como marido desde el comienzo. Sí le fallaste a Karin por no pode protegerla. Has fallado cien mil veces como hermano, hijo, amigo... mejor ni decirlo…. Pero aquí estamos no Sakura y yo vinimos solo para ayudarte y tú te portas como el peor patán del mundo con ella y conmigo ´tebayop … si tan solo…

Pareció guardarse algo. Después le vio sacudirse, respirar hondo, dar un par de saltitos y luego jalonearse un poco los cabellos. Sonrió un poco pues le daba gracia la forma en que el rubio buscaba tranquilizar su humor. Aunque luego borró la sonrisa porque notó que aquel acto también le había bajado el mal humor bastante. Su rostro, en consecuencia, volvió a ser inmutable, esperando las palabras del rubio.

— No voy a dejar que te andes lamentado por ahí. Karin no te odiaba, te amaba y te encomendó cuidar de su hijo. A mí también, así que no voy dejar que te rindes, teme odioso. ¿Y que si te ves maternal? ¿Acaso piensas absurdamente que las mujeres son inferiores a nosotros? No es nada natural, simplemente es que Sakura-chan es doctora y Karin... bueno era su hijo y tu hijo, lo amaba y daba todo... ¿Alguna vez le preguntaste si estaba nerviosa cuando le dio su primer baño?

—Lo hizo bastante bien…

—Por supuesto, pero estoy seguro que estaba muerta de nervios, mas con un marido con cara de estreñido como tú. Un perfeccionista total pero que ahora no sabe como amantar a su hijo.

Sasuke se levantó, quitando los brazos que le impedían moverse. No diría nada al respecto. Claro que no podía concluir que las mujeres eran inferiores. No tenía una buena imagen de la mujer en general, pero poniendo de lado que la única sannin mujer vivió más que los otros y que además la diosa Kaguya les dio tanto trabajo: No podía concluir ello. Aun a todo ello, había algo que sabía no podía igualar aúnan mujer y menso a una madre...

—No lo entiendes, inútil. El niño busca algo suave en lo que refugiarse. Las mujeres son suaves, sus cuerpos lo son... sus rostros pueden volverse dulces... ahora entiendo las palabras de mi padre cuando se me escapo de niño que no me importaban las mujeres.

El otro se sentó en el suelo frente a él. Sasuke suspiró cansino, pero imitó la acción, apoyó su mejilla en su mano, recostándose en ella, lo suficiente para relajarse un poco.

—Me dijo que a pesar que pueda odiarlas son necesarias y más si quieres formar una familia. Ahora sé que no es tanto así... pero no logro quitarme esa idea, de que Akira busca una mujer, una imagen de madre y estoy seguro que siempre la buscara.

— ¿Así como tú o yo ´tebayo?

No respondió a ello. Sabía que el rubio había crecido sin imagen materna o paterna, así que quizás por ello era tan abierto a pensar que dos hombres podían reflejar esa idea en un niño. A veces pensaba que su hijo siendo un niño, sin influencia social, buscaba a una madre por reflejo e instinto.

Cuando su madre y padre murieron, nunca busco un reemplazo, después de todo, tenía claro la imagen de sus padres. Naruto no los conoció hasta los 16 años.

—Teme, es un honor escucharte, pero, realmente necesitas dejar esas ideas de lado si quieres ser un buen padre. Si ya le fallaste a Karin como marido, no le falles como padre de su hijo.

—Odio decirlo pero tienes razón.

Un abrazo intempestivo le sorprendió, como costumbre, Naruto le valió poco el respeto que siempre exigía de conservar la distancia y le envolvió en un abrazo de hombros. Se dejó sin demasiadas ganas de otro pleito: su hijo le mantenía despierto en las noches, por lo que sus fuerzas estaban bastante drenadas.

Bien, realmente no entendía como terminó en esta posición... ¿Desde cuándo Sakura poseía tal poder de convencimiento?

Bueno, aquel cuestionamiento era relativo. El joven padre se preguntaba ello, pero más bien era que su hijo era quien tenía tal poder de convencimiento gracias a su llanto. Y si había algo que odiase Sasuke era oír llorar a su hijo. Y lo enternecedor es que ni el mismo joven entendía aquello de sí mismo. No es que fuera aburrido escuchar llorar a su hijo, como muchos antiguos padres; sino que desataba una corriente de preocupación y ansiedad por saber que le sucedía al niño.

Aquel acostumbrado llanto nocturno del niño que siempre se manifestaba cuando Sasuke lo dejaba en su cuna para que durmiese, fue dado fin con un simple consejo de Sakura, que en el momento no dudo en ponerlo en práctica. Era el tan famado consejo de tener al bebe piel con piel. Le daba al bebe una cercanía única, la más cercana posible. Al sentirlo de aquella manera era un único momento en que los lazos se reformaban para hacerse más fuerte. Al fin parecía que el pequeño había encontrado la postura ideal para dormirse y para calmar su búsqueda de calor, un calor que había perdido para siempre. Aun así parecía bastante agradecido de poder dormir con su padre, en su pecho duro, pero sintiendo su piel tersa junto a la suya, su calor natural, la seguridad de uno de sus brazos y el latir de corazón de este. Era diferente, seguramente, para el niño al cuerpo de su madre, pero el instinto le mandaba a aferrarse a este nuevo calor y esta nueva forma de comodidad y seguridad. Sasuke solo pudo suspirar agradecido de haber encontrado una forma de tranquilizarlo; sin darse cuenta el cansancio llegaba como un golpe a su cabeza y cuerpo.

—Duerme, Sasuke-kun.

Apenas escuchó aquellas palabras y una puerta cerrarse.

— ¿Naruto?

—Aquí estoy. Teme. No te preocupes, puedes dormir, tienes un rostro espantoso

—Me las vas pagar…

—Claro… claro… duérmete. Sabes que vamos a cuidarlos.

Le pareció tan vergonzoso aquellas palabras en ese tiempo, pero aunque nunca se lo planteo a totalidad, esas palabras fueron suficientes para relajarse, para poner una mano sobre su bebe y quedarse por completo dormido, en medio de aquel futon especial, con almohadones alrededor para que su hijo no sufriera algún golpe. Felizmente era de las personas que no cambiaban de posición, por lo que estaba seguro de no moverse, de su bebe podría dormir plácidamente, ahí acurrucado entre su pecho y las cobijas. Lo último que recordó de aquella noche es una mano callosa acariciar su frente y sus cabellos. En mucho tiempo, no supo si había sido un sueño o realidad. Se convenció siempre de lo primero, pero aquella tierna caricia le conmovió bastante, sintió como si fuera un niño de nuevo.

Esa noche fue especial para alguien más, sin duda para Naruto. Aunque el amanecer llegó tan rápido y repentino. No había dormido en toda la noche. Y no era porque fuera ese tipo de persona, todo lo contrario, era alguien quien amaba dormir. Pero amaba más a alguien al parecer. Se había quedado en guardia toda la noche, cumpliendo su palabra fielmente. Su único consuelo fue el acariciar la cabeza de Sasuke, poder enterrar sus dedos en su cabellera bien cuidada, tocar con sus yemas dos de las mejillas pálidas del padre, tocar sus labios que estaba un poco resecos y ver con admiración como era hasta autoexigente al dormir, pues ni un movimiento de querer girarse había dado. Sus brazos seguían ahí alrededor del cuerpo del bebe, firme, protector; su pecho subía y bajaba con respiraciones calmadas para no perturbar el buen sueño de Akira sobre su pecho. Sin duda sabía que Sasuke daba todo de sí para no defraudar a su hijo.

Las dudas de Sasuke, sus miedos y vergüenzas también le preocupaban. Era un poco más superado que el azabache en ese aspecto, pero también tenía sus recelos.

En Konoha

— ¡Ya basta!

El actual hokage fue escogido con sabiduría, totalmente muy bien planeado después de aquel terrible guerra que quedaría grabado en los recuerdos internacionales de la historia y de esta generación de adultos. Contarían estas historias a los nuevos gennin. Hoy había nuevas leyendas, nuevos mitos, personajes destinados a que madres y padres invocasen en nombre de que terminen su comida y se conviertan en tan fuertes como estos. Hatake Kakashi había recibido la tradición del tercero, al ser sucesor de este en línea de maestros. Todos pensaban que si bien no había shinobi más fuerte que Naruto en las cinco grandes naciones, Kakashi podría ser un buen líder por su inteligencia. Además el shinobi más fuerte tenía que procurar la paz entre todas las naciones y que esta respetase los acuerdos que se concretaban en cada concilio. ¿Los señores feudales? Ellos seguían pacientemente en sus palacios, viviendo de sus pensiones… las aldeas y regiones eran prácticamente independientes. Solo respetaban señores feudales por tradición y por religión.

Aun con todas las virtudes que sus alumnos, los ancianos del consejo que parecían vivían eternamente, los antiguos hokagues que se despidieron de ellos, Kakashi Hatake había usado la medicina prohibida para traer de vuelta a Obito. Sin embargo, vivía atormentado pues este no se lo agradecía, no era feliz. Al fin Obito pudo haber descansado en paz, al fin pudo alcanzar a Rin, o más podría haberlo logrado. Kakashi aceptaba que estaba siendo egoísta, pero estaba cansado de todo el sufrimiento que había vivido. ¿Cómo se burlaba de su alumno rubio? Kakashi nadaba entre la cordura y la demencia a cada segundo que visitaba a su amigo de infancia. Por más que vivieran en la misma casona y que Obito no pudiera moverse, no estaban todo el tiempo juntos. Solo Shizune y Sakura eran las únicas del equipo médico enteradas a totalidad y quien se encargaba por disfraz las nuevas incursiones medicas y sus avances como suyos por pedido de Obito, quien quería que su vida innecesariamente alargada sirviese de algo.

Las discusiones continuaban a pesar de los años, Obito no era un edo tensei, pero su cuerpo realmente no era tan suyo. Orochimaru había servido de mucha ayuda a Kakashi, irónico pues se llevó a su alumno.

Odió sentir que le arrebataban otra vez en su vida, Sasuke era el niño con el que se identificaba pero nunca pudo ha caer mucho, a pesar de saber y conocer por la oscuridad que pasaba nunca pudo hacer nada para ayudarla solo "asumir la responsabilidad". Orochimaru, para bien o para mal, había encontrado un fin a la vida de Sasuke, un camino para que este siguiera, además había sido de ayuda a este muchas veces, por lo menos más de las que seguro él había sido. Y aquello ya no importaba, porque Sasuke era un adulto hecho y derecho, mientras él estaba discutiendo con aquel hombre que le reclamaba su aun existencia.

— Voy a tener que morir tarde o temprano, Kakashi.

—Dije que te callaras

Su voz salió bastante apagada, delatando que aquella conversación no volvería quedar estancada en el mismo punto.

No puedes obligar a que alguien te mire de la forma en la que tú quieres, por más que la vida de esta persona depende totalmente de ti. No importa que hagas.

El nuevo hokage, como ya era costumbre, abandona la habitación de Obito sin darle tiempo a que este respondiera o intentara su discurso.

Sí se habían besado un par de beses, anquen siendo estrictos debería decir que era Kakashi juntando sus labios contra los de Obito en un contacto sencillo. El Uchiha simplemente no gastaba la poca energía que tenía tratando de empujarlo, eso era muy de niños. Todo lo que había vivido le había hecho madurar, calmarse y aceptar silencioso los sentimientos de su compañero a pesar que no los compartiera.

* * *

Notas finales: Pues sí, me dolió matar a Karin y dejar al pequeño Akira huerfano, peor bueno eso es parte de la historia el que Sasuke supere sus propios prejuicios para hacerse crago de su hijo, pero aún hay más mucho más quien esta detrás de todo esto? que sucedera entre Naruto y asuke? Bueno hay algo más con Sasuke que se irá revelando más adelante..sobretodo sobre su sentimientos ambiguos hacia el rubio, puesto que ahora mismo su cabeza esta en una sola cosa.. Nos leemos! actualizare´de jueves a domingo cada semana o cada quince semanas


	4. Chapter 4

Notas de autora: Me demoré un poquito más de lo planeado pero quise revisarlo para ue todo quedase como quería. Además el capitulo del manga de la seman pasada fue como "ohhhh" Pero bueno, como se sabe esta historia es años después de lo que sea en que termine el manga, en algun momento supongo que se alejara más y más, sobre todo porque non tenemos ni idea de como lo terminara, siempre comtemple una posible batalla entre nuestros amados protas, asi que no hay problema hasta ahí, luego veremos, porque la historia de este fics esta bien planeada y solo es posible cambiar algunas cositas, asi que espero sus teorías, sugerencias y cualquier duda que tengan. Una cosa en este capitulo se menciona la aldea de la nieve, bueno es una aldea que apreció en la pelicula de "la princesa de la nieve" una peliucla con el equipo 7 orginal, osea con sasu incluido. Despues de que se resolviera el conflicto pasóa llamarse aldea de la primavera.. y sí es posible que nos vayamos topando con personas de peliculas o ovas aunque son solo las que sasu a aprecido si que no son todas. Bueno un capi en el que los sentimientos se hacen evidentes y el peligro comienza acecharlos...

* * *

El infalible tiempo, esta vez falló

Si algo es seguro, no importa que, el amanecer llegara, así pareciera que este día no tiene fin, aunque sufras y llores el día siguiente llegará. No es un pensamiento positivo precisamente, si piensas en que al tiempo no le importa tu dolor, es indiferente. Quizás por eso alguna vez le reconocieron como dios en otras culturas. Pero sin duda es algo a lo que temer.

Pero tampoco hay que porque ser tan pesimistas, en aquellos momentos para Sasuke no importaba el paso del tiempo, al menos ese día, pues su hijo al fin había llegado sano y salvo a la edad de un 1 año. Había tenido que cambiar muchos pensamientos de su personalidad, de su crianza para lograrlo pero ahí estaba con el pequeño Akira dando sus primeros pasos. Su hijo en verdad era un niño avanzado, ya balbuceaba algunas palabras por lo que su desarrollo le entusiasmaba. El entusiasmo… un sentimiento que despertaba todas partes de su cuerpo, pensó no volverlo a sentir.

Sí, era por su hijo, pero quizás también era porque no estaba ejerciendo sus deberes como ambu, pero no cualquier ambu: Después de todo el era el yin, el contraparte de yan, por lo tanto se encargaba de todo lo que la luz no alcanzaba. Cabeza del servicio secreto, eso era lo que le dio tanto dinero y limpió el nombre de sus ancestros estos 7 años. Naruto no lo sabía del todo y era mejor pues él se encargaba de la parte frontal, pero había muchos mercenarios. Esta "paz" había traído consigo olvidar mucho el código ninja. Ni que decir, en el país del hierro había muchos samurái que habían dejado silenciosamente sus puestos, igual en otras partes, pero todo era disfrazado en pro de la paz. Pero se olvidaban que las personas no se alimentaban de paz…

Había acordado con Naruto el regresar a Konoha cuando su hijo cumpliera los 5 años pero realmente se comenzaba a sentir muy cómodo en donde estaba. No tenía pesadillas de los miserables mercenarios que tenían la mal suerte de enfrentarse a él.

La razón para volverse paranoico cuando tocaron a Karin, fue porque estaba seguro que pasaría. Nunca quiso ser padre, ni marido pero cuando tuvo que hacerlo lo enfrentó con el rostro orgulloso. Ahora lo estaba mucho más.

No muchos lo sabían, pero él era una persona que le gustaba viajar, pero aquel pasatiempo podía ser sacrificable por su hijo y su seguridad. La aldea oculta entre la cascada no era muy grande, pero era de población cálida. Lo único malo quizás era su líder….

La celebración por el primer año de Akira fue celebrado en grande y no porque Sasuke quisiera, para él era suficiente con una celebración pequeña. Si fuera su cumpleaños no haría nada pero Naruto y Sakura le estuvieron insistiendo en que era vital para el niño sino quería terminar siendo un chico antisocial. Estuvo a punto de responderle a Naruto, pero debía aceptar que quería que su hijo fuera más amigable. Nunca lo diría abiertamente pero quisiera que fuera más como Naruto que como él mismo. Por supuesto deseaba que sacara todas sus habilidades Uchiha, pero en el carácter, para Naruto era fácil hacerse de aliados... la vida le ha abofeteado bastantes veces, mostrándole que un aliado puede hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte aunque nunca haya gradecido abiertamente a estos aliados.

Aceptó pues la celebración del cumpleaños de su hijo, pero nadie de su círculo cercano (como llamaría a Sakura, Naruto y Taka como amigos, menos como familia) , al menos no de momento, se esperó que el líder de la aldea prepara una celebración en su mansión para Akira, invitando a personas distinguidas de la aldea, las pocas personas, y los niños de la clase de Sasuke.

Lo más incomodo del día, pues a pesar de fastidiarle estar entre tantas persona, además de tener que ver a sus alumnos fuera de clases, fue la confrontación de Naruto al final de la celebración cuando ya todos estaba de vuelta en la casa-cabaña que había construido Taka junto con Sasuke. No entendía el porqué de sus palabras, pero francamente ya le dolía lo suficiente la cabeza como para intentar escucharlo. Había sentido a Naruto molesto durante todo el tiempo de la fiesta. Sin embargo, no había podido enterarse de más de lo que sentía este, pues bloqueaba su conexión. Entendía que era fastidioso intentar sociabilizar con personas extrañas, pero Sasuke sabía perfectamente cuando había que ser cordial, lo había hecho un par de veces para conseguir lo que quería; sin embargo, Naruto no parecía sí mismo. Se supone que aquí la reencarnación de Ashura y Hashirama, de la amistad y el clan del amor era Naruto, por lo tanto le pareció extraño que no hiciera amigos por aquí y por allá como siempre lo hacía. Aun con todo, terminó la discusión con un simple "déjame en paz" y se retiró a acompañar a su hijo a dormir, lo que le sorprendió fueron las siguientes palabras de su compañero.

"Ah... ahora tienes alguien más que te proteja ´tebayo"

Iba a golpearlo, no entendía a que venía aquel recelo

"¡Yo no necesito que alguien me proteja!

Las siguientes palabras le dolieron aunque no lo admitió en su momento. "¿A no? No podrías ser ni un padre decente sin mí o Sakura-chan. Por si no lo has olvidado quien te trajo aquí y te consiguió refugio fui yo…

Se calló abruptamente, seguramente dándose cuenta que aquellas palabras habían lastimado el orgullo del otro, pero era tarde, demasiado tarde, Sasuke no le respondió pero en la mirada de este era evidente que aquellas palabras le habían afectado. Como era usual, el azabache se calló lo que sentía y simplemente movió la mano como si le diera igual. Se marchó y no le volvió a hablar en todo el día siguiente.

Ahora, dos meses después se encontraba pensado en como contactarse con Naruto. Él no podía dejar la aldea de la cascada, Suigetsu y Juugo solo podían salir de esta de uno por vez, pues necesitaba que siempre uno de ellos vigilase de muy de cerca a su hijo mientras él cumplía su responsabilidad como maestro de taijutsu. No había podido averiguar mucho por su cuenta sobre los asesinos de Karin. Necesitaba venganza o justicia, para él era lo mismo. Pero para ello necesitaba recolectar información; aunque había más que eso, pues Sakura al ver que sus dos amigos se habían peleado, prometió mantenerlo informado de cualquier acontecimiento. Es más, había mandado una nota, informándole que le llevaría datos sobre el veneno usado en su difunta esposa.

La verdad es que necesitaba simplemente de la presencia de Naruto, Akira también, este estaba acostumbrado a verlo cada tres semanas como máximo de lapso de tiempo. SU "amigo" no parecía, aquello le comenzaba frustrar bastante. Era el tipo de persona controladora, por lo que cuando necesitaba de algo simplemente lo tomaba y ya. Naruto no le había escrito en dos meses y el tiempo, imparable, seguía….

…

Se encontraba a un solo paso de dar la estocada final. Aún podía hacerlo, le quedaba suficiente fuerza para alzar una mano y empuñar cualquier kunai para terminar con todo y lograr el tan ansiado poder que le elevaría un escalón en su meta de derrotar a su hermano. Solo debía enterrar aquella arma en el pecho de su… ¿amigo? ¿Qué era aquel chico al que veía a unos metros de él? No entendía que eran. Solo sabía que parte de sí, con mucha seguridad, lo odiaba, le envidiaba, le repudiaba con toda su alama. Itachi le había preferido en su lugar; le había humillado frente a este y había intentado llevárselo ¿Por qué? "porque es especial" Su mente de niño de 12 años no podía concebir una idea sobre este más allá de los celos de hermano menor. Porque podría ser el genio de su generación, pero para el joven chiquillo que temblaba al compás del viento que comenzaba hacerse inclemente, solo era un pre adolescente queriendo ser observado por su hermano mayor. No importaba si el fin era darle muerte, al menos quería ser algo especial. ¿Por qué aquel inútil era más especial? Lo entendió en su pelea... entendía que había algo más a aquel poder increíble que tenía y que contra todo pronóstico había vencido.

Había vencido… podía cobrar su premio por hacerlo, aunque no usase sus poderes propios y echara manos de los que aquel sujeto de apariencia extraña le dio. No importaba... su fin no era sonreír al lado de un grupo de mocosos, su fin estaba escrito. El fin de los de su clan era extinguirse y morir en la soledad. Y para aquel momento ya no importaba.

Un fuerte dolor retumbando en su cuerpo, el cual le hizo doblarse de rodillas. Sus manos rápidamente le sirvieron para no caerse con todo su peso sobre su, ahora, ex compañero. Aun podía asesinarlo… aun podía siquiera estrangularlo. Era tan fácil y sencillo, solo necesitaba olvidar cada sonrisa que había sacado de sus labios, cada segundo entrenando a su lado, cada abrazo que este le había dado a la fuerza por molestarlo, cada insulto que se habían dado. Solo debía recordar el agudo dolor que sintió cuando…

"EL equipo 7" No sabía como clasificarlos, solo que estaba ahí con los ojos fijos en los del otro esperando. No tenía idea que esperaba, solo que su respiración se agitaba, que sus ojos luchaban por mantener su orgullo y no llorar, que algo de humanidad propia se quedaba en la herida que le había hecho al otro.

Sin quererlo, comenzaba a plantearse de nuevo ¿qué sentido tenido dejarle con vida? No eran amigos, al menos no el tipo de amigo que observa lejanamente en otros o que alguna vez observó en su familia. La referencia de amistad que tenía sobre su familia era la de su madre observando una imagen de su época de academia al lado de una niña pelirroja, la observaba con verdadera tristeza. La siguiente referencia que tenía era de su hermano y su primo Shisui... ellos era muy unidos, tal vez demasiado, aunque nunca llegó a comprender que tan profunda relación tenían. Le confundía, pues finalmente Itachi terminó asesinándolo. La última referencia era cuando observaba a los otros niños interactuar, pero ninguno era del todo parecido a lo que tenía con el rubio. ¿Entonces qué?

Estaba seguro que Kakashi buscaba ser un suplemento de padre-hermano mayor, aunque prefirió ni siquiera intentar verlo de aquella manera. Su padre y su hermano tenían nombre y rostro propio: nunca iba a dejar que alguien se apropie de aquella imagen, por muy necesitado de afecto que este. Sakura, era una niña molestosa, pero a veces se había sorprendido a sí mismo confiando en ella. Entonces quizás, era solo como una hermana menor fastidiosa, una que idolatra a su hermano mayor… quizás era eso lo que llevaba a Sakura a adorarlo tanto, pero a la vez esforzase por ellos y a él hacer una que otra acción por ella, hasta el punto de ayudar a Naruto a protegerla. "Naruto"... el sujeto que tenía debajo, el cual exhalaba débilmente, el cual había roto con algunas acciones unas emociones extrañas dentro de sí. Naruto, quien había hecho nacer sensaciones desconocidas, sensaciones humanas y sanciones chocantes. Odio…. Envidia... ¡Él un Uchiha envidiando a un crío desvalido de los barrios pobres de Konoha! Naruto no era nadie, pero tampoco era nada; no era su todo, pero era algo. Naruto solo podía ser "Naruto" sin más porque no entraba en ninguna clasificación, porque no confiaba en él, no tenía sus momentos de confianza como con Kakashi o Sakura pero también sabía que podía comprenderlo; que podrían llegar a completarse y ello no quiso dejar que sucediese... ¡No!... ¡claro que no! Debía huir antes de descubrir qué era Naruto.

Casi sin pensar en sus acciones y dejándose llevar por un viejo recuerdo, subió un poco su rostro y sus labios tocaron débilmente los de Naruto, al mismo tiempo sus lágrimas de miles de emociones explotando, salían con ferocidad; terminó por atormentar sus labios con sus dientes, mientras echaba una última mirada al cuerpo que yacía debajo de toda aquella lluvia.

Un día como ese, en aquel mismo lugar sus caminos se habían separado en otras vidas, y en aquel momento en esta nueva vida volvían a separarse….

Sasuke se despertó intempestivamente, sintiendo su pulso golpear inclemente su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de ahogarse… su cuerpo estaba frío como si la humedad de aquel sueño se volviera realidad. Un vaso de agua siempre estaba su lado, por lo que lo tomo sin control, intentando no atorarse.

¿Aquello había sido un sueño o un recuerdo? Era lo que se preguntaba sin llegar a contestárselo. Lo que Sasuke no quería notar era que sabía claramente que no era un sueño en absoluto… era un recuerdo que había reprimido durante tantos años.

Se limitó a intentar tranquilizarse. Se cambio de yukata, pues la que portaba estaba humedecida por sudor frío; para luego dirigirse a la cuna de su hijo. Cuando examinó que todo en su pequeña cabaña estaba bien, regresó a su lecho para recostarse e intentar olvidar cada detalle y sensación del sueño.

No pudo volver a dormir de lleno. Sus sentidos ninja habían vuelto a dispararse, escuchando cada sonido proveniente de los alrededores. Se removía inquieto. Desde hace un mes que podía dormir casi tranquilo, aun manteniendo un sentido que lo despertara pronto, pero al fin y al cabo tranquilo y de largo. Sin embargo, ahora, aquel sueño sobre el día en que dejó Konoha no le dejaba en paz. Parpadeo repetidas veces y noto que sus ojos se habían dilatado lo suficiente como para detallar su techo a unos metros sobre él. Cerró sus ojos, pero sus oídos se dispararon más, al menos podía mantenerse calmó con el acompasado ritmo de respirar de su hijo. Mientras pudiera escucharlo podría estar relajado, al menos.

Un ruido sordo rompió con su atmosfera tranquila en tinieblas. En un par de segundos ya tenía la espada desenvainada al lado de la ventana, pues de ahí provino tal ruido. Él no sabía usar barreras como Karin, eso venía de la sangre Uzumaki.

Pudo finalmente entre tranquilizase y sentir un extraña ansiedad cuando descubrió que era Naruto quien había ingresado por su ventana. Quiso preguntarle de inmediato el motivo de estar aquí, pero finalmente se quedó quieto y envaino su espada de nuevo. Estaba seguro que era Naruto, nadie más podría tener una presencia tan "luminosa", esa era la única palabra con la que podría describirlo.

—Pensé que con tus sentido me habrías sentido desde hace mucho ´tebayo

El rostro de Naruto a sombras le era bastante reconocible a él, quien estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Sin embargo el rostro de su ex compañero en aquel momento le era un tanto desconocido. Quiso acercársele, pero de nuevo solo se quedó quieto, perturbado aún por el sueño de hace algunos días. "¡Es un sueño solamente!", era ello lo que trataba de convencerse.

Toda respuesta y especulación mental finalizó cuando Naruto le abrazó; en vez de alejarlo supo que era lo que necesitaba para dejar de sentirse ansioso. ¿Por qué estuvo todo estos meses con un sentimiento amargo que no le dejaba en paz? Quizás era porque había vivido por años seguro, consiente o inconsciente, de que Naruto jamás le abandonaría. Aún cuando acabara con los sueños de este, hiriera a las personas que sí apoyaban al rubio, le hiriera y rechazara su amistad de mil maneras, aún con todo siempre supo que Naruto estaría de su lado. Ahora que tenía un hijo, su egoísmo no disminuía, pero el miedo se había duplicado. Pero... ¿Qué estaría dispuesto a hacer con tal que Naruto no le abandonara cuanto este finalmente se cansara de seguirle?

De repente como si el rubio buscara respuesta, bajó sus manos deslizándolas lentamente por su espalda hasta llegar un poco encima de su cadera. Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato e intentó separarse. El otro debió notar aquel desagrado que se separó, dando dos pasos hacia atrás. Este Naruto era diferente al usual, al que siempre le sonreía, pues este tenía una mirada digna de ser temida. Y así con esa mirada que solo el había dedicado en momentos dónde realmente debía ser odiado, le preguntó lo que él mismo se preguntaba "¿qué estarías dispuesto a dar, Sasuke?"

Sin poder detallar más detrás de aquella incomoda pregunta se despertó de golpe. Otro sueño realmente extraño que hacía sentirse incómodo, malográndole la paz que había conseguido en aquel remoto lugar. Lo peor aún, es que estas pesadillas le sumían demasiado, alejándolo de la realidad, de que sus sentidos shinobi funcionaran correctamente, y de sobre todo cuidar correctamente a su hijo: justamente por ello era que o Juugo o Suigetsu siempre dormían en la misma habitación, solo que en un futon diferente, justo al lado de la cuna del niño.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! No puedo creer que ahora tengas el sueño tan pesado. Creo que la única vez que te vi dormir tanto fue cuando….

Sus sentidos al fin trataron de volver a la realidad y de prestar atención a la muchacha que le hablaba. Era Sakura, seguramente recién llegada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

La pelirosa entornó los ojos hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿estás realmente bien? Recuerda que te mande un mensaje…

Recordó entonces que la muchacha había descubierto una pista de los atacantes a su fallecida esposa.

—Siento mucho que recién haya obtenido respuesta de los exámenes que le hicimos a Karin-san, pero fue difícil…realmente difícil

El rostro preocupado, el mohín de morderse el labio inferior y la mirada penetrante de Sakura le indicaron que los resultados habían sido sorprendentes.

—Creo que primero deberías vestirte correctamente, Sasuke-kun.

Y entonces notó que solo tenía puesta una yukata ligera y que está se corría por los hombros. La muchacha le observaba bastante sonrojada, se sintió incomodo pero no lo mostró. De repente una pregunta hizo presión en su cabeza.

— ¿Naruto?

La pregunta pareció poner incomoda a la doctora, pues esta balbuceaba, seguramente buscando una respuesta que no dejara mal a su amigo o que no le doliese al azabache. Aquello más bien le preocupó y molesto a partes iguales.

—Déjalo

—No... Es solo que sabes que hay problemas- y bueno… la situación es que Kakashi está siendo un poco criticado... la situación debe apaciguarse. Además en la última cumbre parece que las cosas no marchan del todo bien. Hay personas que piensan que los biju debería ser vueltos a repartirse equitativamente como antes y obviamente Naruto no está de acuerdo.

—Sería un idiota si lo estuviera. Los biju siempre fueron de Konoha, pertenecieron a Madara y Hashirama ¿por qué demonios se los devolverían?

—Sabes que no es por eso que Naruto….

—Olvídalo... no me interesa de todos modos….

—Aunque tienes razón... un biju solo puede ser controlado por uno de ustedes, aunque de diferentes formas…

La sonrisa amigable de Sakura le fastidió sin entender porque. Se levantó del todo de su futon y se encaminó a su vestidor para ponerse decente. Su hijo ya era atendido por Juugo, quién increíblemente podía ser amable con los niños, al menos con Akira. Al niño le encantaba las aves que Juugo podía atraer.

Terminaba de leer el reporte que obligatoriamente debían entregarle todas las aldeas sobre los movimientos de estas. Ahora que Sasuke no estaba a su lado, encargándose de la otra parte de esa gran alianza, venía enterándose de ciertas cosas desagradables. ¿Por qué Sasuke le había ocultado que había recibido cantidad de ataques de mercenarios mientras que cumplía misiones de "limpieza"? Comenzaba a odiar que pareciera que Sasuke le tomaran de ingenuo. ¿Acaso pensaba que no podría soportar que la unión tuviera ciertos quiebres? Aunque claro, debía encontrar una solución, pues aunque haya habido una guerra, una gran guerra que se llevo muchas viadas preciadas para él, los señores feudales seguían exigiendo su cuota. Había muchas cosas que cuestionarse y era capaz de comprender a ciertas facciones radicales que incluso pedían que anulasen los derechos de los señores feudales. Sin embargo debía examinarse detenidamente si se podía realizar una total reestructuración del sistema. Le dolía la cabeza, su dolor no disminuía, con seguir leyendo, nunca fue su fuerte, pero era mejor que el trabajo administrativo que tenía su maestro.

Su casona estaba en lo que fue alguna vez los territorios del clan Uzumaki, había reconstruido uno que otro, pero se enfocó en el lugar donde había vivido su madre. También le fue cedida la herencia de su padre, así como el pequeño pero confortable apartamento donde vivieron sus padres una vez casados. Había tantas fotografías de estos y su tiempo en la academia.

—Naruto-sama ¿Por qué tan pensativo?

Keisuke le dejó un bandeja con te y una cacerola con un ramen que olía realmente bien. Sonrió apartando el papeleo que Sai, el ahora cabeza de Ambu, le había otorgado. Abrió sus brazos y Keisuke se depositó entre ellos sin mayor problema.

— ¿No me dejaras darles una mirada?- le preguntó pícaro.

En respuesta solo invocó a una de sus pequeños amigos sapos y este lo guardo.

—No me tienes confianza

— Lo siento' tebayo... Es solo protocolo

—Por supuesto, no puedes confiar en un prostituto como yo.

Le acarició sus suaves hebras de cabello negras con cuidado y cariño.

— No es eso... solo que no quiero verlas por ahora. Me traes tranquilidad y no quiero amargarme de nuevo tebayo.

—Pero supongo que a tu querido, Sasuke, si se las mostrarías.

Había momentos en que este chico le reclamaba así con una sonrisa picara sobre Sasuke. Realmente no sabía si este jugaba o comenzaba a afectarle.

—Kesuke…

—Lo siento... No me importa mientras sea yo quien te traiga tranquilidad….aunque...

Justo cuando iba a besarse, el muchacho se separó.

—Tienes visita así que te espero en tu habitación

Realmente este chico debió ser shinobi, tenía buenos instintos…

Keisuke le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se marchó a su habitación.

Era Gaara, su ahora mejor amigo, este sabía de su relación con Keisuke, no estaba del todo de acuerdo pero respetaba su decisión de sacar al chico de la casa de citas y llevarlo a vivir a su mansión alejada. Ocupaba tanto la mansión como el antiguo departamento de sus padres, a este iba cuando quería estar solo. Muchos pensarían que era una persona muy sociable, de hecho lo era, pero tenía momentos en los que necesitaba estar solo. Nadie podría concebir que Naruto, quien tragó la paz al mundo ninja pudiera tener aquellos aspectos no digno de la luz.

— Aquel chico ¿está contigo no es así?

Asintió mientras le servían algo de té a su amigo, además de un par de palillos con dangos para acompañar.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Gaara sonrió débilmente.

— Por el aroma a jazmín que le obligas usar y sobre todo porque hay comida decente y que huele bien. Lo siento, Naruto, pero lo tuyo no es la cocina.

— Gaara... no tienes que ser tan cruel- le comento con un puchero.

Después de ello su conversación se dedicó a asuntos triviales. Normalmente quedaban en casa de Naruto con Keisuke presente para hablar cosas simples, pues los temas sobre el mundo ninja debían tratarlos en un lugar totalmente solo.

—Naruto, debemos hablar sobre la última cumbre shinobi.

La seriedad en las palabras de Gaara le hizo dar un simple asentimiento. Keisuke era solo su favorito, su amante, no era ninja ni guerrero, pero aun así no podía ventilar asuntos importantes frente a él. Por lo menos, no aún. Naruto entendía perfectamente la responsabilidad que llevaba en sus hombros, por lo que a pesar de todo Gaara respetaba su decisión de que tuviera al chico viviendo en su mansión, a pesar de los comentarios desatinados que ya ventilaban en Konoha y que poco a poco llegarían a otras regiones.

—Pero, Naruto, ¿estás seguro de arriesgarte por este chico? Es decir... entiendo si fuera algo serio…

—Aun no se en que acabará lo nuestra ´tebayo- hizo un ligero mohín con los labios- pero nadie tiene porque meterse en ello.

—Por supuesto, amigo, sabes que siempre contaras con mi apoyo y confianza.

Naruto sonrió con aquella sonrisa que siempre deslumbraba a todos.

—Es una lastimas que...

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, solo pensaba que si se enterara, tu querido Sasuke, no le agradaría.

—Le da igual- resopló fastidiado- Me vio desnudo en un futon en la casa de citas y no le importo ni un poco.

Gaara parecía bastante escéptico. A veces parecía que el Kazekage podía ver través de cualquier fachada de las otras personas. Aunque no podía ser a la inversa, aunque claro Naruto era la excepción a la regla.

—Debes recordar que su máscara es mucho más compleja que la de otros, además Sasuke está en una situación que no puede pensar en los sentimientos a su alrededor.

El rostro que esbozó Naruto hizo que el pelirrojo soltara una sonrisa fina, típica de alguien que siempre se portaba con propiedad a pesar de estar con un buen amigo.

— No, Naruto, no estoy interesado en Sasuke. Es cierto que sin su rostro de psicópata es agraciado, debo admitirlo. Pero no todos somos masoquistas como tú. Me gustan las personas amables….- comentó lo último en un susurro.

Naruto, quien tenía su cabeza apoyada en su palma, simplemente se tensó un poco, para después resoplar. De repente todo se había vuelto incomodo para ambos amigos.

— ¿En verdad no es solo deseo frustrado por Sasuke?

— ¿Deseo frustrado?

—Eres mi amigo y respeto que ahora te gusten más los hombres que mujeres y todo... pero Sasuke… ¿no es solo que lo deseas físicamente? Has pasado por mucho por él. ¿No crees que pasaría si tú y él… ya sabes?

— ¿Si me acuesto con él tebayo?- preguntó pícaro el rubio por el sonrojo de su amigo. Naruto gracias a su maestro había adquirido un tono un poco directo- No es que me desagraden del todo las mujeres, si encontrara a alguien con quien comprenderme sea hombre o mujer es lo mismo. Por ejemplo con Sakura me comprendo pero ella se volvió más una hermana para ambos. Hinata…. Trate de corresponderle pero siempre me rondaba la cabeza Sasuke y ella no me complementa.

— ¿Sasuke sí? Está bien que sean el yin y yan pero es solo en poderes…. Lo siento.

— Créeme que me he preguntado qué me atrae de Sasuke... aun me pregunto. Físicamente es mucho. Es el primer hombre que me ha atraído ´tebayo. Sí quiero acostarme con él, pero no creo que eso sea todo.

Naruto no pudo contener la risa ante el rostro sonrojado de su amigo. El cual tosió buscando salvar un poco su orgullo. A este le impresionaba mucho lo apasionado que sonaba Naruto cuando describía lo que sentía por Sasuke.

— Creo que puedo comprender por qué es la fantasía de cada hombre que gusta de otros hombres... pero el carácter mata….- comento tosiendo un poco el pelirrojo, tratando de no parecer tan inexperto en aquellos temas pues sabía que Naruto necesitaba hablar de ello con alguien de su edad que lo comprendiera aunque sea un poco.

—No tienes idea…lo siento si esto te resulta incomodo ´tebayo- dijo cohibiéndose un poc.o

—No claro que no. No tengo mucha experiencia ni la busco por ahora. Pero no me espanta nada. Con el sannin de las serpientes "vivo" creo que no podemos espantarnos por nada.

—Sí ´tebayo. Todos merecen redención pero ese loco de las serpientes me da escalofríos.

— Y con mucha razón.

Sus temas se dirigieron en dirección a asuntos simples, comentarios sobre algunos de sus amigos y sobre todo a la extraña relación entre la hermana de Gaara y Shikamaru. Finalmente y con una que otra copa de sake, Gaara dio por finalizada su intromisión, pidiendo disculpas si había interrumpido su momento con su pareja. El rubio le aclaró que nunca era problema recibirlo. Realmente para Naruto era relajante recibir la visita de Gaara, sentía mucha confianza con este; además de que estaba seguro que este se esforzaba por entenderlo a completo.

Acordaron mandarse mensajes para quedar dónde verse en una semana para discutir ciertos temas relevantes ya no como Naruto y Gaara sino como Protector de la alianza y Kazekage.

El día había terminado, pero Naruto, a pesar de haber tenido una sesión magnifica de sexo no podía conciliar el sueño totalmente. La carga que caía sobre sus hombros era pesada y ahora no tenía con quien partirla. Había librado a Sasuke de aquella carga para que estuviese un poco más tranquilo. Realmente no sabía que la carga del yin era tan pesada. Había muchos problemas, personas inconformes, mercenarios dando vueltas. Las aldeas que no pertenecían a las cinco grandes comenzaban a desarrollarse, se murmura aquí y allá de propias alianzas. Las pequeñas aldeas observaban como arrogante a las otras grandes pues estas se habían definido como si su decisión fuera la del mundo. Las aldeas pequeñas y desconocidas aquí y allá, clanes aun desconocidos... lugares alejados… Sasuke se había enterado de muchas cosas, se había encargado de asesinar a los disidentes para resguardar la paz que gozaban más que nada los de Konoha y algunos sectores de las otras grandes. No estaba asustado, pero sí preocupado. No era tan fácil traer el equilibrio, mucho menos cuando él no estaba en equilibrio.

Decidió que finalmente debía hablar con Sasuke, además él cumplía sus palabras, era padrino de Akira y debía velar por él también. No había sido correcto enviar sola a Sakura, sabiendo como se pondría Sasuke cuando se enterase de lo que habían descubierto.

Sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamarle a Sasuke porque no hiciese nada cuando otro hombre le estaba cortejando. Suponía que este no entendía que también podía llamar la atención de otros hombres poderosos. Sabía que este podría defenderse a la perfección de Shibuki, pero no había podido evitar molestarse porque le cortejara tan descaradamente.

Era lo suficientemente maduro para saber que no solo sentía ganas de follarse a Sasuke, que no solo era una fantasía el someterlo o algo parecido; pero debía de recuperar su equilibrio emocional, más si no tenía a Sasuke para encargarse de la otra mitad de cargar con la dichosa paz. Sai hacía un buen trabajo de ambu, pero siempre le consultaba cada paso. En parte era bueno estar enterado de todo, pero por otra parte era cansado.

Contagiándose de las rítmicas respiraciones de Keisuke, quien dormía en sus brazos bien envueltos, se dejó vencer por el sueño. No confiaba absolutamente en Keisuke o en que alguien no quisiera hacerle daño, pero tenía un amigo en su interior en quién sí confiaba completamente. Kurama le despertaría si algo malo pasase.

Sakura y Sasuke se mantenían sentados en el suelo de la habitación, mientras ella al parecer buscaba las palabras para explicarle lo hallado. El pelinegro se mordía el labio inferior un poco impaciente por escuchar. Finalmente la chica decidió sacar un pergamino de entre sus pertenencias, para empezar su explicación.

—La razón por la que demoramos demasiado en saber que clase veneno tenía el arma con el que atacaron a Karin-san es porque no es un veneno usado en ninguna de las grandes naciones ninja.

El pelinegro se mantuvo callado ante las palabras de su compañera, dándole a entender que continuase con lo contado. Ella era la que se mostraba más ansiosa.

—Bien… es solo que es un veneno extraño... Mucho, es decir, ni tú ni Naruto pudieron hacer algo por salvarla y creo que yo tampoco de tener el tiempo. Los venenos más dañinos y más rápidos no actúan tan rápido. Y de una u otra manera hubiese podido encontrarle un antídoto, pero de este no he podido hacerlo. Sus componentes son extraños. Claro hay sustancias naturales en él, pero algunas no se encuentran en ninguna de estas regiones, se producen solo por pedido expreso en pequeñas aldeas pero... otros son componentes ...como decirlo…

—Solo habla

—Es que no existe un término para calificarlo... pero diría ¿avanzados? ¿Evolucionados?

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que son muy derivados de componentes naturales... Es decir... nunca se han producido en la historia ninja. Hemos pedido ayuda de Orochimaru quien ha viajado por muchos lugares y tratándose de ti, decidió ayudarme. Lo conoce, nunca lo ha utilizado pues sus métodos siempre fueron más torturadores. Solo lo vio una vez y tampoco ha podidos sintetizarlo. Parece que viene de una aldea avanzada. Podría ser que de la aldea oculta entre la nieve.

Las palabras sobre el nombre de aquella aldea traían un torrente de recuerdos a Sasuke. Durante su estadía en el equipo 7, sus aventuras lo habían llevado a muchos lugares por misiones muy raras, extremadamente algunas. Una de ellas fue salvar a aquella princesa de la aldea entre la nieve, era un lugar antes de que Naruto la ayudase bastante inhóspito, pero debía admitir que extraño, por el hecho de que existían "cosas" que nunca habían visto en otros lugares, ni siquiera en sus viajes con Orochimaru y posterior con Taka.

— Antes de iniciar a investigar los mercados negros de ese lugar quisimos informártelo, Sasuke-kun...

Un puño rompió el débil ademan de Sakura por acercarse a su compañero para averiguar en qué estado se encontraba. Las facciones del azache estaban contrariadas, asombradas y ensombrecidas. La frustración podría ser un sentimiento que rondara por su cuerpo. Sakura entendía el porqué.

— Orochimaru va a ayudarnos… sabes tú y Naruto se parecen mucho…

— ¿En qué?

—En que ambos atraen a cada tipo de persona…

—No me compares con...

— ¡Exacto, Sakura-chan, no nos compares! Orochimaru es un tipo extraño

La muchacha en vez de sentirse cálida por la presencia de las dos personas que más quería, se sintió gélida por la mirada molesta que ambos se dedicaban. Pero pronto se repuso, intentando sacar carácter y arreglar la situación entre ambos.

—Pensé que no vendrías, Naruto.

—Tenía que... Solo que Sakura-chan se me adelanto para contarte lo último.

—Pudiste traerla contigo, idiota y evitarle que corriera

—Sasuke-kun- comentó la sorprendida por el comentario

—Ahora eres considerado…

— ¡Ya basta!

El grito de ella logró separarlos momentáneamente. Después de ellos, los tres se encontraban sentados en silencio, hasta que Sakura decidió que era momento de dejarlos solos y que discutieran. Lo hizo pero no sin antes recordarle que no podía destruir la vivienda que les había sido concesionada ni mucho menos destruir alguna parte de aquella sencilla aldea. Decidieron salir a caminar para enfriarse antes de comenzar a hablar. Extrañamente se había instalado una tensión que desembocaba en violencia cada que se encontraban. Le asustaba, pues nada bueno podía salir de ellos dos peleando, no ahora que todo el sistema estaba pasando por una contradicción y una separación entre ellos podría desembocar en algo fatal a estas alturas de su poder. Teóricamente, no había seres más poderosos que ambos.

Terminaron en una loma cerca a la cascada; a lo lejos podía observar que alguno que otro guardia de Shibuki estaba rondando a su alrededor, seguramente aun no confiaban en que no les iban a hacer daño. Tal vez debió ir a saludar a Shibuki antes de ir directamente a la vivienda de Sasuke.

—Naruto…

—Solo quería decir que... lo acepto, no tenía que hacerte una escena por tu relación con Shibuki.

El azabache enarcó una ceja, para luego soplar violentamente.

—No sé a qué viene esto. Y no tengo ningún tipo de "relación" con Shibuki.

A los ojos de Sasuke, el rubio parecía prepararse para decir algo incómodo, pero no lograba descifrar cual era el tema que quería tocar.

—Quizás no te hayas dado cuenta, pero Shibuki te esta cortejando…

Un brillo de asombro lleno los ojos del azabache.

— ¿Cortejando?

— Por supuesto….

Y ahora era Sasuke quien parecía decidido a traer un tema incomodo pero necesario, Naruto solo esperaba que no fueran sus evidentes sentimientos.

—Puede que parezca que no lo noto, pero siempre lo hago.

Aquellas palabras confundieron al rubio, quien quería retirarse lo más pronto posible, entendía por dónde iban las cosas y realmente no quería enfrentarle por ahora.

— Te…- Sasuke tragó fuerte— ¿Gusto?

Por alguna razón aquella enardeció al jinchuriky, quien no se midió y alzo la voz todo lo que pudo:

— ¿Crees que porque siento una atracción por los hombres tendrías que gustarme?

Aquellas palabras las sintió a golpe en el estomago. El joven padre se sentía avergonzado en lo más profundo de su ser, solo que mantenía una compostura perfecta.

— Como sea... si no es así...bien. ¿Entonces porque fue tu escena aquella noche?

—Solo… solo... bien… si te gusta Shibuki pues...

—Naruto ¿realmente piensas que saldría con alguien a unos meses de muerta mi esposa? Karin recién ha muerto y es la madre de mi hijo, una persona irreparable para Akira. No voy a desconcentrarme por tonterías. Si te preocupa por cualquier razón que Shibuki se...- Sasuke resopló entre avergonzado y fastidiado— como sea, no me gustan los hombres….ni las mujeres en estos momentos... lo único que quiero es proteger a Akira, descubrir quien asesino a Karin. Eso es todo.

La respiración agitada, delataba el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer Sasuke para soltar tantas palabras en tan poco tiempo.  
De alguna forma aquellas palabras tranquilizaron al rubio, dándole una seguridad extraña, ambigua.

— Pero realmente está interesado en ti.

— ¿Y qué?

Al haber dicho este, Sasuke se giró, dándole la espalda. Por la mente de este pasaban las palabras del rubio y algo que quería regresar a su mente, algo de sus tantos recuerdos reprimidos entre buenos y malos; no permitió que nada lo alterase más. Pero realmente había una pequeña chispa que se guardaba, saber que Shibuki tenía sentimientos hacia él, podría usarlo en algún futuro, claro midiendo bien el peligro. Bien claro le quedaba que los sentimientos de amor siempre tienen dos caras.

Dieron el tema por zanjado al menos de momento. Ambos comenzaron a caminar lado a lado en silencio por la pequeña loma, sin usar sus poderes ninja, terminaron sentados en lo alto, casi al lado de la gran cascada. De alguna forma aquel silencio ya no era incomodo sino todo lo contrario, era bastante pacifico. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que aparte de la situación que los llevo a discutir había temas espinosos sobre el mundo ninja del que habían hablar.

— ¿Por qué siempre me subestimas, Sasuke?

Era una pregunta nada fácil de responder, pero debía ser respondida. La carga que antes era partida en ambas partes ahora solo era sostenida por Naruto. Sabía que su ingenuidad había sido dejada atrás con la guerra, pero era casi instintivo en pensar que darse cuenta de los verdaderos colores de la paz le sentaría a traición.

— ¡Kakashi-sempai!

Siempre le era increíble ver la sonrisa de aquel hombre, su menor, aunque ahora era vergonzante que fuera más alto y fornido que él. Gracias a Yamato y el estudio de sus células y de cómo estas reaccionaban a las células Hashirama, Orochimaru había podido encontrar un equilibrio para Obito, aunque por el momento no le diera la vitalidad que antes tenía. Se negaba a dejarle morir, por lo que estaba enormemente agradecido a Tenzou por vencer sus propios temores y dejarse estudiar por Orochimaru solo para ayudar a un amigo.

Sabía que Yamato sospechaba lo que se hacía aunque no preguntara de más; iba a llegar el momento en que se entera que era lo que pasaba, que era exactamente lo que se hacía con su sangre, pero por ahora no era el momento.

Por otra parte, Orochimaru estaba más que colaborativo... los laboratorios y el estudio eran su vitalidad, por ahora colaboraba por petición de Sasuke, pero siempre estaban atentos ante cualquier inconveniente. Parecía que para Orochimaru era más inconveniente estar de parte de ellos y bajo su protección, pues las otras aldeas lo cazarían sin tregua si abandonaba Konoha nuevamente. Era mejor permanecer en Konoha y hacer lo que mejor hacía... experimentar.

— Solo dime Kakashi...

—Eso no es posible…ya que no me dejas llamarte como Hokague al menos…

—Bien, gracias de nuevo.

Dio una breve reverencia, pero aparentemente fue suficiente para hacer sonreír a Yamato. Aun así eso no impidió que luego su rostro se volcara serio.

— No quiero entremeterme, pero ¿Por qué Orochimaru estudia conjuntamente poderes oculares?

No pudo contestar ante eso. Debían ser estudiados puesto que podría existir un rechazo entre sangre Senju y Uchiha o podría desembocar en algo no conocido, nada estaba dicho, cada cuerpo era diferente.

— Te lo contaré todo, Tenzou, pero debes esperar y por favor sigo ayudando

Seguramente era sorprendente para cualquiera ver a Kakashi Hatake pedir algo tan necesitado. Por supuesto Yamato no se negó, e incluso pidió disculpas por preguntar. El lazo entre ellos y la confianza era muy fuerte. Su amistad había sobrevivido a complicados acontecimientos, e incluso por salvar Kakashi al antiguo Kinoe, casi logra que los dos pilares de Konoha se enfrentaran.

Quedaron en paz, claro, no sin antes una invitación a reunirse con los otras sobrevivientes de su generación: Yamato no había sido muy sociable con otros jounin, no así con gente de Ambu; sin embargo, en esto últimos años había formado complicidad con los otros personas de su edad… aquellos a los que una vez fueron compañeros que ahora incluso apoyaban su noción de liberar aquel tabú del amor entre personas del mismo sexo.

"Yo creo, sempai, que uno no puede evitar amar, y por tanto tampoco puede evitar querer formar una familia con esta" Aquellas palabras habían salido de la boca de Yamato cuando le planteo su idea. Le habían dado valor, en aquel momento.

Quizás era porque Tenzou había sido del deseo oculto de algunos y algunas ambu en sus tiempos de juventud antes que desarrollara toda esa musculatura y sus facciones se endurecieran.

Cuando ingresó a la habitación que había sido destinada para Obito, le encontró leyendo apaciblemente aquel primer libro que escribió Jiraiya, tenía en el rostro una sonrisa tranquila. Nunca podría volver a ser el Obito alegre y confianzudo de hace años, pero esta personalidad madura le resultaba atrayente. Quizás todo lo que fuera Obito le resultara atrayente.

Como era costumbre, se quitó la capa de Hokage para sentirse más cómodo, se acercó a él para darle el único contacto que Obito permitía: un beso en los labios; sin embargo, esta vez le reusó. Aquello nunca había sucedido desde que le confesó sus sentimientos, por lo cual se sintió rechazado a totalidad por primera vez.

— No es lo que piensas. Solo creo que en verdad desperdicias tu vida conmigo. Aquel niño, a quien engañas para mantenerme con vida, él está lleno de oportunidades a pesar de todo lo que pasó. ¿No es grandioso en como son de parecidos? Ambos pudieron adaptarse a poderes legendarios que en un principio no eran suyos.

Nunca lo había visto de aquella manera, pero tampoco es que tuviera mucha relevancia.

—Yamato es un amigo, uno de los mejores- aclaró sin saber bien que debía aclarar.

— Dices que tu alumno no enfrenta la realidad. Criticaste por años a Naruto por ello y aun ahora, pero tú tampoco me dejas ir. Es mi hora, Kakashi. Tu destino está aquí con esos mocosos que aun necesitan guía en sus vidas de adultos. Y tienes a ese chico que haría lo que fuera por ti... es joven y fuerte, puedes romper los tabú que quieras con él… y si no es él... estoy seguro que si hay hombres de nuestra generación que tiene tus gustos y estarían dispuestos formar una familia contigo….

Las palabras soltadas con tantas fuerza fueron dichas tratando de ocultar un sentimientos muy diferente al interpretado por el ahora hokague. Obito trataba de mostrar algunos sentimientos que no eran, pero se sintió como un libro abierto cuando soltó aquellas palabras, solo esperaba que Kakashi no las entendiera. Él mismo se sorprendió de escucharlas salir de su boca, no podía creer que después de todo algo en sí mismo estuviese cambiando.

—Siento por haberte obligado a tener que aguantar mi presencia. Pensé que con el tiempo…. —Kakashi se poso su capa de nuevo. Este lugar y sentarse al lado de Obito en silencio le daba paz, pero ahora le traía un dolor de cabeza junto con muchos remordimientos encima— Solo creo que Rin quisiera que vivieras sea como sea…

Obito prefirió otorgar veracidad a la ignorancia de Kakashi, pues ni el mismo sabía que era lo que empezaba sentir. El que calla, otorga y él otorgo la veracidad de que nunca dejaría ir en su memoria Rin, aun cuando ella solo era un agradable recuerdo que le hacía sonreír de su yo del pasado, una compañera perdida y su primera ilusión. ¿Entonces no debía ser que solo fuera una ilusión para Kakashi? Quizás sería mejor dejar que este lo averigüe y él mismo también.

Porque el infalible tiempo falló para algunos de una y para otros de otra. Para algunos, en vez de enterrar recuerdos y remordimientos estos saltaban a la luz cada dos por tres que bajasen la guardia, para otros en vez de hacer que con la edad ciertas pasiones dejaran de existir estas parecían florecer con mayor brío que de adolescentes.

Y porque el tiempo tampoco acalla gritos de venganza, muy lejos de ahí en varias zonas se seguía hablando y contando cuantas personas había asesinado Sasuke Uchiha en todo su repertorio de vida, porque no siempre se puede superar la muerte de un padre, hermano, esposo..etc… Y la tecnología no siempre está en buenas manos o en manos responsables.

Un hombre era quien sentado, aunque evidentemente impaciente, escuchaba la explicación de los nuevos productos, de aquellos traídos desde lugares que ellos solo podían imaginar. Pero que importado, todo era por un bien mayor, por hacer el trabajo que el tiempo no podía hacer: cerrar ciclos de vida.

* * *

Notas finales: Con respecto al tabu, pues en Japon en epocas de samurai era comun que dos hombres fueran amantes y extraoficialmente podían vivir juntos y quizas sera meastro de niños menores como una especie de adopcon sin embargo lo oficial era formar una familia con una mujer aunque se siguera teniedo amantes masculinos.. se sabe que los hombres mas pudientes tenían todo un harem.. los hombres hermosos y jovenes eran muy cotizados... mira lo que una aprende en clase de cultura oriental... ese curso me encantó realmente! para la proxima si le interesa les doy el nombre de un autor del siglo 18 que escribía bellas historias de romance masculino de estas epocas...Bueno, volviendo al tema... aclarando que Sasuke nunca amo a Karin, pero respeta su memoria proque fue su esposa y bueno madre de su hijo, a pesar de todo se siente culpable y siente que por mas que haga ella siempre le hara falta a su hijo. Po aqui las pririddes de sasuke van cambiando, y bueno esto tambien se debe a algo que mencionare en el siguiente capitulo.

Naruto no pudo controlar sus celos y con respecto a proque no acepto sus sentimientos cuando sasuke se leo pregunto se los dejoa su criterio por el momento.

Sí el amnte que vie con Naruto, keisuke, es el chicquillo que se tiro en la casa de citas.

Gaara es su nuevo mejor amigo proque inclusos abe de los sentimientos de sasuke hacia Naruto

Bueno siempre he pensado que era extraño que Naruto pensar aen sasuke como su mejor amigo, osea se entiende y comprenden mejor que nadie pero no han compartido de masiado y su relacion de amigos no sería la misma q naruto con gaara o con cualquier otro.

Y lo de los sueños pues el primero fue literal el segundo subjetivo... Siempre me quedo esa sensación de que sasuke le beso antes de irse... no sé si a alguien le quedo la misma sensación en el manga.. Creo que incluso kishimoto lo dibujo peor nunca lo publico ovbiomente.

Bueno hasta ahí queda mi delirio ... nos vemos el proximo fin de semana! el proximo capitulo empieza lo "bueno"...mas amor mas confucion más y muchoo peligro...y misterio bye bye se atienden dudas!


	5. Chapter 5

Notas de autor: Hola! Me demore, lo siento peor creanme que las musas han regresado y gracias a todos por leer! Bueno, tambien es proque me dio la inspiración de escribir un fic super angst por el cumpleaños de naruto, espeor subirlo antes de que se acabe el mes. Tambien planeo uno para halloween, vamosa ver que tal sale. Bueno, aqui me tienen con el nuevo capitulo y debo decir que me gusto escribirlo... El titulo del capitulo pueden interpretarlo de muchas formas y quien se lo esta preguntando... haber si me dan sus impresiones cuando terminene el capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 5: ¿Cuándo se ama a un amigo?

Los límites entre la amistad y lo que Naruto buscaba con otros hombres era claro para la sociedad ninja. Los amigos eran lazos irrompibles, compañeros, partes de un mismo todo para llevar a cabo una misión. Había historias sobre grandiosas amistades que habían llevado a la victoria o a formarse como uno solo. Sin embargo, los amigos no estaban para casarse y formar una familia... el matrimonio era una institución en la cual se tenía como fin ser el pilar de la sociedad y de la nueva generación. Quizás por ello los grandes clanes que por lo general eran muy conservadores se comenzaban a extinguir….

La generación de Naruto era más libre: No vivía atado a reglas que iban contra su voluntad, ellos buscaban y veían a la pareja de convivencia de otra manera, echando los ojos a sus amigos y amigas. Yendo en contra de tradiciones, una de las más aplicadas era la de casarse entre personas del mismo clan para mantener la pureza de sangre. Por lo que muchos sabían la mayoría de padres de los compañeros de Naruto eran familiares antes de casarse, sus propios padres, Kushina y Minato eran entre los pocos que se casaron por verdadero amor.

A pesar de que ninguno, aparte de Naruto, aparentemente, compartía los gustos de este, le apoyaban incondicionalmente al igual que a Kakashi aunque ninguno supiera en quien tenía interés el ahora Hokague.

Se encontraban a un solo paso de institucionalizar la unión de dos shinobi o dos kunoichi... para así llevar un registro más exacto de las parejas de ese tipo. Sin embargo, las buenas intenciones no alejaban los murmullos de los pobladores más tradicionales. Podría ser su actual Hokague y el héroe del mundo ninja, pero eso no evitaba que entre los bares, y mercados la población cuchicheara por la reciente relación del héroe con un chico de una casa de citas. Al mismo tiempo que todas las miradas estaban sobre su Hokague para averiguar quién era el hombre que le impulsaba a tal causa.

Los cuchicheos son difíciles de comprobar e identificar a sus autores, pero eso era algo que no le importaba demasiado a Naruto, tenía la admiración limpia y pura de sus compañeros y de los más pequeños y eso era mucho más valioso. Sin embargo, lo que sí le preocupaba era la creciente arrogancia de los shinobis de su aldea. Sus amigos, su maestro y él fueron los que vencieron, los que salvaron, pero eso parecía no importarle al innumerable montón de shinobi y kunoichi que se vanagloriaban en lo ancho y largo de la nación de fuego y en las otras grandes naciones. Esto traía más tensión en las ya de por sí tensas relaciones entre todos.

La arrogancia es un mal bastante contagioso: este comportamiento dejó de ser solo propio de los de Konoha para expandirse a las otras aldeas contra los shinobi que nunca participaron en la gran guerra por ser de pequeñas aldeas.

Ambos problemas podrían parecer menores, pero cuando ya habían pasado años de la guerra y las aldeas comenzaban a verse las unas a las otras para ver quien ganó más con el resultado de la guerra, no era nada favorable.

Sin embargo no era el momento para ocuparse de esos temas aunque debería, ahora debía encarar a Sasuke: quería escuchar de sus propios labios a lo que tuvo que enfrentarse cuando finalmente fue vencido y tomó un lugar que le atribuyeron cuando volvió a la aldea. Cuando nuevamente iba a presenciar el camino que Naruto había escogido para el mundo shinobi.

Sasuke se limitó a contarle de manera simple y objetiva algunos de los ataques que había sufrido. A cuantos había asesinado para que la paz se siguiese manteniendo. Y el porqué no le había contado nada al respecto.

"Tú eres quien lleva las esperanzas de la gente. Yo soy quien va limpiar el camino para que nada lo perturbe" Esas simples palabras salieron de forma fría y seria de los labios del azabache.

Había habido intentos de complot a los meses de acabada la guerra. Algunos asuntos personales, venganza contra Sasuke Uchiha, de los cuales tuvo que encargarse en silencio. Otros casos eran ataques contra la misma Konoha o la alianza que recién se comenzaba a formar. Las 5 naciones después de la gran guerra quedaron empobrecidas y débiles militarmente así como moralmente, por lo que pequeños grupos trataron de aprovechar la situación. Sin embargo, Sasuke y otro grupo de shinobi se había echado esta carga a la espalda. ¿Por qué no podía sacar totalmente a Sasuke de la oscuridad? En estos últimos años había cargado con la oscuridad de la aldea.

—No fui solo yo, Naruto. Éramos todos los ambus de las cinco grandes naciones. Tu eres la cara, yo soy la sombra… somos la sombra. He perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces planearon intentar asesinarte a ti y a los otros kages. Intentan aprovecharse del libre tránsito….

Naruto escuchó pacientemente cada palabra de Sasuke, entendía la situación. Kurama se lo había advertido. Nunca quiso que Sasuke se encargase de ello, pero prácticamente desde el día uno, Sasuke decidió encargarse finalmente de los servicios secretos. Los otros kages estuvieron de acuerdo, pues como imagen pública faltaba mucho que limpiar en el azabache. Hoy, incluso, no había totalidad acuerdo en aceptarlo. Los señores feudales también apoyaron ello, ya que un Uchiha era el mejor para encargarse de ello, sin embargo debía reportarse a Naruto pues un Uchiha en los servicios secretos también podría ser peligroso. Aún así tenían plena confianza en Naruto. Después de todo Sasuke dijo "Si dudan de mi, Naruto me asesinará si ve que hago algo sospechoso" En ese momento el rubio solo pudo asentir firmemente en que lo haría.

— ¿Ataques personales ´tebayo?

— Los venía venir. Por mucho que oficialmente estuviese exonerado de culpas...es otra historia entre la población.

—Eso creo ´tebayo.

Después de todo, el hecho de que oficialmente ocupase un cargo y fuese exonerado no hacía olvidar a nadie las personas que había asesinado sin cuidado.

—Por eso rechacé a Karin tantas veces...hasta que…

En aquel momento parecía que Sasuke le iba a contar algo secreto sobre su relación con su difunta esposa, pero con una extraña sonrisa ladeada negó levemente. No entendía que significado tenía esa mueca.

Cuando Sasuke llegó a la aldea, se encargó de intentar establecer buenas relaciones entre este y los demás de su generación, pero no era fácil. Este siempre detestaba o hacía algún mal visto a cualquiera a excepción de su propio equipo y con el tiempo a Sakura y Kakashi. Simplemente, Sasuke se sentía más a gusto trabajando tras una máscara con ayuda de Taka y otros ambu que ocultaban su identidad y emociones.

Fue inesperado: un día simplemente, Sasuke le dijo sorpresivamente "Karin está embarazada"

Las ideas se aclararon repentinamente. No había que pensar demasiado, si Sasuke venía intempestivamente y le gritaba a la cara o más bien murmuraba con un rostro pálido casi enfermizo que Karin está embarazada, solo significaba que ese embarazo estaba ligado a él. Lo entendió rápidamente, por lo que solo sonrió, en respuesta el rostro sorprendido, pálido, y demacrado del joven que poco a poco se llenó de su color natural, blanca, fino, pero con un toque de vida. Nunca entendió porque parecía buscar su aprobación. Al día siguiente todo fue diferente, Sasuke había crecido al menos unos tres años y se trataba de comportar como todo un adulto.

Poco después le conto con una mirada sincera que no eran pareja, que solo había sucedido intempestivamente, incluso no recordaba detalles de lo sucedido. Sucedió cuando descansaba de una especial misión, una que le había costado mucha energía emocional, que nunca quiso contarle, pero además fue justo cuando no estaba en la aldea. Ironías de la vida.

— ¿Karin y tu no eran novios antes?

El aludido negó levemente, bastante relajado. Por lo menos parecía que escuchar el nombre de su esposa ya no le causaba tanta alteración como hace poco. Quizás era el lugar dónde se encontraban, lejos de ser shinobi, lejos de sus responsabilidades.

— No quiero dejarte todo a ti, Naruto, es solo que...- suspiro pesadamente- No creo que seas ingenuo, no después de todo. Pero, a veces eres demasiado optimista.

— ¿Creíste que no podría soportar que, después de todo, las personas no comprendan lo que costo la paz?

—Es que es tu paz...la de Konoha, pero nuestra paz no es la paz de otros. Como sea, según Sakura no solo debemos preocuparnos por las otras grandes aldeas. Hay algo extraño, que va más allá de una rencilla personal conmigo.

Ahora entendía porque estuvo tan preocupado los meses de embarazo de Karin, sin quererse separar de ella, queriendo vigilancia a cada momento. Por lo que, cuando falló fue como si su pesadilla se cumpliese...uno de sus tantos enemigos pudo penetrar su seguridad, quitársela, lo mismo sentía podía pasar con su hijo. Ambos eran poderosos físicamente, pero eso no les impedía que las personas a su alrededor solo fueran shinobis o kunoichis normales, aun cuando ellos los quisieran.

Ninguno lo advirtió pero sus cuerpos se juntaron en un abrazo que ninguno supo quien comenzó. El azabache se negaba así mismo que hubiese sido, pero no podía negar la tremenda necesidad que había tenido de sentir los brazos de Naruto a su alrededor. Era bastante vergonzoso saber eso, darse cuenta de lo bien que encajaban su cuerpo contra el del otro, la calma y calidez que le traía estar de esa forma con el rubio. No podía creerlo, pero ambos se perdieron en el tibio calor que les embargaba por unas buenas horas. Ambos con los ojos cerrados, Naruto trasmitiéndole con ese gesto que no estaba solo, que no habría nadie que pudiera hacer daño a Akira. Sasuke queriendo obligar a su cuerpo a portarse con dignidad y rechazar el contacto que se había alargado, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo, así que simplemente se quedó dormido, perfecta y completamente dormido sin remordimientos, sin culpa, sin miedo.

"Kurama, ¿no crees que se ve perfecto así?"

"Por supuesto, porque no habla", se burló el biju. "¡Deberías dejarlo aquí para que se congele!"

"¿Por qué lo odias?"

"¿Debo recordarte lo que intento hacernos?" Naruto calló unos minutos "Y no es solo eso. Es otro humano que nos quiso usar de herramientas, qué más da eso ha pasado de Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki. Pero lo que más me fastidia es que no puedas dejar de mantenerlo en tus sentimientos. Si pareciera que cada vez ocupa un lugar mayor…dame un descanso"

Sin responder ante tal petición, levantó a Sasuke en sus brazos. No sería fácil, pero estaba en buena forma; Sasuke pesaba lo ideal que debía pesar un hombre de su edad, un ninja tan eficaz y mortal. Sin embargo en aquellos momentos no había rastros del asesino sin piedad que había llegado a ser. Solo era un joven de cabellos oscuros y fino rostro durmiendo apaciblemente.

Gracias a su transportación pudo llevarlo de aquel modo hasta la habitación de este. Lo dejó ahí, en su futon, durmiendo. Se despeinó un poco los cabellos, atormentado por sus sentimientos, por sus deseos frustrados, pero se permitió simplemente acostarse a su lado. No importaba lo que pensase Sasuke mañana, solo por hoy se dejaría abandonar junto al calor del cuerpo que deseaba. Metió sus manos por su cintura, se encontró con que tenía una bastante formada para ser hombre y le encanto.

La imagen que proyectaban podía ser enternecedora para algunos. Repudiable para otros, pues eran dos jóvenes varones compartiendo un futon personal, uno abrazando al otro con protección, deseo y amor. Y el otro dejándose hacer con tranquilidad.

Sakura los encontró de aquella manera a la mañana siguiente, soltó un suspiro tranquilo, mientras cargaba a su sobrino, Akira, aun con la felicidad de amiga que sentía, también se preocupaba si aquella relación no funcionaba. Sasuke sí necesitaba de alguien después de tantos años de soledad, pero quizá era una sola necesidad egoísta; no deseaba que Naruto sufriera, quería que este fuera correspondido con todo lo que este exigía. Siempre noto aunque nunca quiso aceptarlo la conexión especial, que solo ellos podían entenderse; sin embargo, nunca pudo controlar sus sentimientos bien, pero ahora que había recuperado a sus amigos y un cierto respeto de Sasuke, definitivamente no lo echaría a perder, sería la amiga y compañera que ellos necesitaban.

Sin detenerse a más, se acercó a ellos y los despertó. Naruto no despertaba, pero Sasuke lo hizo al instante cuando su bebe comenzó a llamarle entre quejidos inconexos.

Este despertó confuso, su rostro se confundió más cuando sintió y noto que la mano de su mejor amigo estaba en su cintura de una forma bastante comprometedora. Observó amenazante a Sakura pero la sonrisa condescendiente de ella, pareció calmarlo. Así que se limitó a tomar a su hijo en brazos e indicarle a ella que despertara a Naruto.

Aquel día, Naruto acompañó a Sasuke junto con Sakura a observar a los niños que el azabache tenía a su cargo. Para ambos amigos fue bastante sorprendente observar como este había mejorado en su trato a los niños, al seguir los consejos de la kunoichi. La peli rosa se sintió orgullosa de al fin haberle enseñado algo a Sasuke, y más que nada porque este tuviera éxito.

Aunque, el azabache lo negara, aparentemente era un maestro ideal. Era serio, lo suficiente para que los niños lo respetasen; era atractivo, lo suficiente para llamar la atención de las niñas y algunos niños en admiración; y gracias a los consejos de Sakura se había vuelto un poco más paciente por lo que los niños comenzaban a confiar en este. Su desempeño era muy bueno como maestro, había logrado encaminar a su grupo de forma correcta.

Los tres jóvenes regresaron a casa del azabache, era casi como un sueño estar los tres juntos. Sakura solo podía sonreír. Entre esta y Naruto hacían caras graciosas a Akira quien les respondía con sonrisas a los juegos de estos. Sasuke sonreía débilmente, sin querer dejar ir sus sentimientos del todo. Con su hijo podía dejarse ir, pero consigo mismo era demasiado estricto aún.

Cuando una semana hubo pasado, en la noche, los tres compañeros planeaban el movimiento a seguir con respecto a diversos temas.

Sobre las reuniones de los Kages, que al parecer las otras aldeas a excepción de Suna comenzaban a exigir sus biju, pero para Naruto no había compañero para estos, no iba a entregar a los biju a personas que fuesen a usarlo como armas o a encerrarlos con miedo. Gaara y Shikaku habían logrado un buen balance por lo que había cedido dejar a este al cuidado de Gaara, pero no sucedía lo mismo con las otras aldeas ninguno de sus enviados convencía a Naruto para dejar ir asus amigos que le habían confiado su seguridad y con los cuales podía comunicarse en cualquier momento. Debido a esto, algunos de otros pueblos murmuraban que bastaba ya del supremo gobierno de Konoha, sin valorar que fue justamente miembros de Konoha quienes dieron fin a la guerra.

—No necesitas negociar, Naruto. No te atrevas a ser un blandengue como el primero e ir a dejar a los bijus.

—No es ser un blandengue ´tebayo. Es solo que ninguno sería un buen compañero. Sasuke, Sakura-chan, los biju tienen sentimientos y necesitan sentirse como compañeros no como armas. Cuando sientan ellos mismos que tienen un compañero, quizás...pero por ahora están a gusto sin que nadie los moleste.

— Ya sabes que por mi destruíamos a los biju...

—Sasuke…

Ambos se dedicaron una mirada de reproche. Hasta que al final el azabache resopló diciendo un simple…

—Continua

El siguiente tema fue un poco incomodo para los presentes pues se trataba de la unión que trataba de introducir su maestro y Hokage en la sociedad, ya había sido aprobada por los señores feudales así que no había mucho que impedir.

—Sabes que lo que pienso al respecto.

Aquellas palabras dibujaron una decadencia en las facciones del rubio; Sakura las identificó de inmediato y quiso contrarrestarlas por lo que cambio de tema rápido pero aquello los puso más incómodos pues se trataba de la relación que sostenían secretamente Obito y Kakashi. De nuevo su puntos de vista cambiaron, simplemente coincidan en que su maestro merecía ser feliz, después de todo era uno de los gestores de la paz.

Los tres sentían cariño por Kakashi aunque ninguno lo dijera, fue en ello y otras trivialidad en lo que terminaron hablando. Bueno, más bien Sakura y Naruto.

Y ahí noto el joven azabache algo muy simple que prefiero guardarse, Sakura sonreía demasiado a Naruto, como ya no lo hacía hacia él. Si mal no recordaba, la muchacha en algún punto había dejado de amarlo ¿Entonces la chica amaría y escogería a Naruto? Por alguna razón se sintió amenazado: su corazón, su mente, sus sentidos se afinaron como si estuviese en una misión. Su cuerpo reaccionando a la amenaza, como si un kunai estuviese dirigido a su cuerpo, de ese modo su cuerpo se tensó y preparó. Pero finalmente no sucedió nada. Pasaron los minutos, no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar entre ellos: Ellos dos tenían mucho en común; ellos dos conversaban y sus conversaciones, risas y sonrisas se complementaban como podían. Si mal no recordaba Naruto amaba a la muchacha, algo que nunca entendió. El amor entre sus padres nunca supo que tan verdadero era "¿Ellos dos se casarían no?" Cuando Naruto dejara sus juegos con otros hombres y quisiese una familia... seguramente lo harían. A diferencia de sí mismo, estaba seguro que Naruto siempre soñó con tener una compañera y muchos hijos. Estaba seguro que se esforzaría por ser un buen padre; pensar en ello le trajo una terrible desazón.

Sakura siempre estuvo tras de él pero ahora era bastante obvio que la muchacha había dejado de verlo como un partido posible. Como amiga le ayudaba, como compañera de lucha sabía que era confiable en lo que hacía aunque no se lo reconociera abiertamente; sin embargo nadie impedía que al fin Naruto se hiciera con la atención de la chica. Por alguna razón comenzó a desear que la chica siguiera esperanzada en él... no precisamente porque hubiera posibilidad de corresponderle; aunque... la verdadera razón tampoco estaba apta para confesarla. ¿Cuánta inseguridad había ido adquiriendo en estos meses? ¿Inseguridad con respecto a qué?

Quizás la respuesta estaba en el brillo de los ojos del rubio, un brillo que según él no debería tener ¿Acaso realmente estaba aceptando que probablemente Naruto siente o sintió algo hacia él? Le daba la percepción que este le deseaba pero para él lo que hacía Naruto con otros hombres y lo que seguramente deseaba con él era solo juegos, lo mismo que muchos ninjas hacían con otros de su mismo sexo para destensarse para no asustar a quien sería su esposa. No le encontraba más razón que eso. Debía intentar dejar de tener que recurrir a Naruto, después de todo Sakura al fin había dejado de ser una muchacha inmadura para ser una mujer adulta, seguramente muy pronto también buscaría un marido y ese iba a ser Naruto con seguridad.

Mientras sus meditaciones iban y venían, Naruto lo observaba detalladamente y se daba cuenta que era inútil. Sasuke era su castigo, su karma si eso existía, era la pesada presión en su pecho, era su pago por su vida...quizás... Sasuke era esa persona que no obtendría, era su sufrimiento, su alegría, era aquel que le hacía pagar las culpas que seguramente había cometido. Pensaba que todos hemos cometido algún error y que hay alguien que nos hace pagar, ese sin duda era Uchiha Sasuke con sus sentimientos a medias, con su amistad, con sus miradas de pedir ayuda de forma indirecta, con su forma de dejarle abrazar durante toda la noche, solo para aclarar sus límites de amigo al día siguiente. Así como la carga de su maestro fue Orochimaru, Sasuke era suya ¿algo tan malo había hecho para no ser correspondido pero tampoco rechazado del todo?

Por mucho que tratara de hundir sus sentimientos y quemarlos ardiendo en la pasión que le brindaba el amor de keisuke, no podía más que amar aun más y desear a Sasuke a la mañana siguiente. Solo quería tenerlo, sentirlo. Por más que intentaba olvidarlo, ser feliz y solo cumplir como amigo no podía… se desesperaba. Todo en su interior bullía de furia, de frustración de fastidio y de celos. Quizás en algún momento Sasuke, así como era, buscara una madre para su hijo. Pero por supuesto que importaban los sentimientos de Naruto Uzumaki, por lo menos no para el Uchiha ¿Qué no había sido lo suficientemente obvio? Si no había admitido sus sentimientos cuando este se lo pregunto fue por temor…no por sí mismo sino por Sasuke. Mientras a Sasuke aun le quedase duda de estos, su rechazo no sería total, al menos así el Uchiha podía engancharse a sí mismo; así como él lo hacía para no tener un rechazo rotundo. Era como un paliativo.

Toda su vida, había sido rechazado; había aguantado hasta que al fin obtuvo el reconocimiento de todos incluso del propio Sasuke, pero no le era suficiente y por alguna razón que quizá debe ser la edad ya estaba harto de ser quien soportase. Todo el estrés combinado con sus deseos frustrados le debilitaban, fluctuaban de una forma desconocida como si en cualquier momento esta sonrisa que ahora esbozaba mientras hablaba con Sakura desapareciera para cometer una locura que enterraría su amistad y la confianza de este. Y ahora lo notaba, Naruto notaba claramente su comportamiento estaba coqueteando con Sakura pero no porque ella le interesase sino porque realmente esperaba ver una reacción en Sasuke... ¿pero cómo podría interpretar esa ceja casi fruncida?

Finalmente sus sentimientos a punto de estallar fueron tranquilizados por unos pasitos inseguros que se acercaban a él: Akira finalmente se atrevía a caminar sin la ayuda de su padre y solo para ir dónde Naruto. Aquella borró sus sentimientos oscuros para dar paso a unos realmente satisfactorios.

Animó a Akira, quien con una sonrisa adorable alzó sus brazos hacia él, término llegando y prácticamente aventándose a sus brazos. Lo cargó con alegría.

—Akira heredó la inteligencia de los Uzumaki no hay duda ´tebayo

Rió ante la mueca de Sasuke.

Decidió finalmente llevarse cargando al pequeño a los jardines para hacerle caminar un poco más. Realmente su cariño por el niño nacía solo, no sentía algún tipo de resentimiento a pesar de que el niño físicamente guardara una armonía perfecta entre Uchiha y Uzumaki como el cabello rojo vivo tan característicos de ellos, pero su cabello comenzaba crecer de forma al de Sasuke pero un poco más lacio, su rostro presentaba una nariz pequeña y labios delgados, de piel pálida y unos enormes ojos negros rasgados. Era un niño muy bonito, parecido a Sasuke pero aun era temprano para declarar algo definitivo.

Había algo cálido cada vez que veía como Naruto demostraba su cariño abiertamente a Akira; no sabía explicar que era, pero realmente sentía muy bien aunque su rostro no lo exteriorizara. Ahora mismo Naruto sin siquiera pedirle permiso, usaba sus clones como seguridad por si el niño daba un pasito en falso y caía. Sin embargo, su hijo demostraba su fortaleza sin rendirse, yendo paso a paso a los brazos del rubio. Sonrió levemente, sintiendo aquella sensación de bienestar expandirse por su cuerpo.

—Sasuke-kun…

Sakura le llamo con aquella voz que a veces sonaba juguetona, confianzuda; realmente la chica le había perdido un poco de respeto, pero la toleraba pues le debía favores.

—No tienes porque ponerte celoso.

Iba a explicar claramente que no sentía nada por ella, pero lo que dijo a continuación le dejó sin poder siquiera mirarla de frente.

—Naruto es tuyo, siempre lo ha sido. Así como tú le perteneces...solo hace falta que yo los golpee hasta que acepten- dijo con una sonrisita extraña y una pequeña lengua afuera.

No pudo replicarle nada porque realmente no sabía que palabras usar en su defensa. Solo que las palabras de ella revoloteaban sin cesar en su cabeza queriendo encontrarle un sentido que no fuera el evidente.

…

Naruto finalmente tenía que marcharse, así que decidió junto a Sakura hacerlo en un par de días más era demasiado tiempo encargándole todo sus deberes a un clon. Seguramente Kakashi lo había descubierto y estaban planeando castigos para su antiguo alumno. Porque a pesar de que el rubio fuera ya un adulto, su maestro seguía siendo su maestro.

Sakura también se marchaba, puesto que habían acordado que la muchacha junto a Sai realizaran investigaciones en la aldea oculta entre la nieve, o más bien lo que fue pues ahora se llamaba la aldea de la primera.

El pelinegro se sentía bastante fastidiado por no poder investigar él mismo o no poder enviar a Suigetsu o Juugo, increíble que las consideraba persona de confianza.

Aunque tampoco admitiera ello: Suigetsu y Juugo eran personas importantes en su vida y en la de su hijo. No comprendía que los llevaba ser tan fieles a él desde antes que Akira naciera y Karin muriera. Incluso no entendía como la muchacha pudo darle un hijo cuando la había tratado de tal manera. Dejó de importarle con el tiempo la compañía de estos. Se suponía que era Naruto quien atraía personas, pero por alguna razón él también lo hacía. Aunque no entendiera del todo, sabía detectar que Juugo y Suigetsu eran incapaces de traicionarle. Y aunque se lo guardara, también los consideraba importantes por lo que dado el caso los protegería también.

….

—Finalmente lo has conseguido

Naruto y Sasuke habían terminado alejándose, caminando silenciosamente por el sendero que marcaba un río hasta llegar a su fuente de origen, un lago aledaño a la gran catarata. Se suponía que solo iban a intercambiar un par de palabras antes de que Naruto se marchase , pero terminaron sin decir nada. Ambos entendían que no se habían dicho todo en la mesa.

Sasuke, a vista de Naruto se veía misteriosamente decaído. Había amanecido de aquella manera y su estado emocional era diferente a como se había comportado días anteriores . O ello pensó hasta que este alzó su mirada hacia él; aquel rostro de joven confundido que hacía muchos años no veían le impacto y asusto en partes iguales.

— ¿Sasuke?

— No importa lo que digan... más te vale no darles nada…

El rubio comprendió que Sasuke hablaba sobre la presión que comenzaba a ejercer las otras naciones sobre Konoha. Su garganta se bloqueo un momento, no dándole tiempo a contestar. Porque el azabache había notado en la conversación grupal anterior que no era una palabrería menor, en verdad las otras regiones querían devuelta a los bijus.

— Me detuviste aquel día, perdí y acepte ayudarte, pero realmente no lo hice solo porque perdí contra ti….sino porque realmente quería observar en qué pensaban tú y mi hermano. Y ahora comienzo a darme cuenta que no lo vale del todo. Así que simplemente las demás naciones deberían agachar la cabeza ante Konoha y seguir su ejemplo. No te atrevas a devolverles los bijus….pude haberlos mantenido bajo mi control hasta lo último... pude llevarme a toda esa maldita gente conmigo a la muerte.

—Pero yo no iba a permitir que murieses... ni nadie… no eran culpables.

Y fue cuando noto que las sandalias de Sasuke estaban retiradas de sus pies y este los tenía sumergidos en el agua del riachuelo, como si estas pequeñas corrientes no fueran nada para derribarlo.

— Yo sí lo era. Ocultaste al mundo que estuve a punto de asesinarlos…

No supo si su voz salió con tono de reproche o no.

—No eras tú... sé que comprendiste algo en aquel momento... al fin pudimos mostrarnos como éramos

—...A golpes…

—Sí

Sasuke salió de las aguas con las piernas mojadas, se sentó en la hierba de al lado. No entendía como repentinamente Sasuke quería recordar aquellos momentos. Su amigo era realmente cambiante o era que quizás estaba decepcionado. Lo cual le hacía sentirse peor, no lograba mostrarle la paz que hubiese querido para Sasuke. Ahora se daba cuenta desde el día uno de la alianza que Sasuke se había echado a sus espaldas toda la carga sucia de esa paz por él y ahora notaba en sus ojos ojerosos que para sí mismo no había habido paz; seguramente tuvo la ilusión de que serviría para obtener eso que no podía imaginar.

— No es tu culpa, idiota. Nunca me respondía si eres muy ambicioso o muy ingenuo.

— ¿A que te refieres?

De nuevo aquella sonrisilla rara, misteriosa que le daba un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

— Que no puedes tenerme a mí y todos en un mismo saco. Algún día vas a comprenderlo.

No entendía que tanto abarcaba ese de a "mí" ¿Acaso llegaba a lo que sus sentimientos implicaban?

Se derrumbo sin pensarlo demasiado a un metro detrás de él. Esta conversación se había tornado lo suficientemente perturbadora como para seguir de pie.

—No dudes, Naruto, nunca lo has hecho. Pase lo que pase no lo hagas. Hace mucho que tu vida no te pertenece ¿verdad? La mía nunca me perteneció….nunca ni nunca lo hará…. Pero al menos puedo decidir a quién le va a pertenecer y eso me lo has otorgado tú…Aunque sigo creyendo que simplemente debiste dejarme morir... debiste asesinarme, créeme no te hubiese odiado en el otro mundo. Fuiste mejor...por muy poco pero...

Naruto gateo hasta posarse a su lado, su mirada debió ser diferente pues la absurda sonrisa de Sasuke se borró de su rostro para remplazarla por una tensión que apreció en todo su cuerpo. ¿Era temor? ¿Advertencia? Quizás estuvo bien que se sintiera intimidado pues el golpe que le soltó fue uno bastante fuerte, pero que extrañamente no obtuvo respuesta.

—Oh vamos, Sasuke, tú no sirves para ser humilde ni dar agradecimiento. Te dejé con vida porque se lo prometí a tu hermano y porque me lo prometí a mí mismo. Quizás sí soy ambicioso, lo seguiré siendo. Así que déjate de desear tu muerte porque tienes razón tu vida no es tuya es de tu hijo y mía porque te deje vivir. Y me alegro... cada vez que veo la sonrisa de Akira me alegro de haberte dejado vivir ´tebayo.

Todas aquellas palabras las había soltado casi sin respirar, sin poder controlar todo ese remolino de sentimientos que ver su estado le producían. No entendía como de a momentos Sasuke era un padre dulce, volvía ser un buen compañero y hasta platicaba con Sakura y con él, y como de repente como golpeado por un brutal recuerdo se desmoronaba, se iba por el odio, por la indiferencia hacia sí mismo y los otros. Quizás era eso, quizás también estaba fastidiado que esas palabras le recordaran que justamente ahora tenía muchos problemas entre manos, más que solo proteger a Sasuke y Akira. Sasuke era su mitad, su complemento, pero también era su otro yo, su freno, la persona que podría dañarlo en todos los sentidos, la persona que llevaba a cuestas la otra mitad del equilibrio pero también la carta de la destrucción... ahora solo estaba dormido, pero como algunos pensaban, era una amenaza latente.

— No olvides, Naruto que tengo la mitad de los poderes del sabio. Y que he llegado a mi límite de ver por otra gente... No me ha dado nada…. Y sí algún o alguna nación piensa ponerles una mano encima a Akira... destruiré lo que mi hermano con tanto esfuerzo mantuvo vivo... No me va importar la vida de nadie. Ni siquiera la tuya. Solo quiero que lo tengas claro.

Sus palabras no solo arrasaban como el viento de tormenta sino que no cabía duda sobre ellas pues en su mirada refulgía el rojo del sharigan infinito y el rinegan en el otro ojo. Simplemente rió, llevado por un maniático sentimiento se dejó sumergir en una risa no sabía si verdadera, falsa o nerviosa.

Antes de que el azabache le cuestionara por algo se lanzó encima de este, tumbándolo bajo su cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido tan seguro de esto. En verdad debía habérsele contagiado algo de la perenne locura de los Uchiha, pues esta valentía era estúpida e irreal. Frenó cualquier movimiento de este con sus piernas y brazo, apretándolo contra el suelo sin piedad. El otro no se defendía del todo ¿En verdad estaba acorralándolo con tanta fuerza? No lo creía, quizás había alguna otra razón por la que se dejase humillar de aquella manera, pues el mismo no entendía como había hecho para tenerlo tan quieto.

—Hueles bien...

Y si lo anterior no fue poco su boca soltó esas palabras. Eran ciertas y siempre había notado el aroma de Sasuke cada poca vez que lo tuvo cerca, siempre lo pensó pero lógicamente nunca se las dijo.

—Naruto…

Esto no tenía sentido alguno para ninguno, pero sus cuerpos se quedaron quietos en aquella posición, ¿sorprendidos? ¿Hipnotizados? ¿O solo se mentían a sí mismos?

Cualquiera fuera la respuesta, esto empujó hacer algo a Naruto que no había pensado hacer. Levantó su rostro, hasta enfrentarse a los ojos furiosos y resentidos de Sasuke: obviamente el joven se sentía humillado aunque no hacía mucho para librarse en serio. De alguna manera las palabras amenazantes de Sasuke habían despertado unas ganas irremediables de hacer esto, pero a la vez le habían plantado un miedo y una necesidad.

Estrelló sus labios contra los delgados y rosadas de Sasuke, quitándole la respiración en ello, como si casi quisiera asesinarlo en medio de aquella succión.

Después de que ninguno rechazara el contacto este cambio a uno dulce de parte de Naruto, el azabache solo le seguía el ritmo impuesto. Esto era demasiado inverosímil para ambos. Tanto que ya no se preguntaban si debían continuar o porque no hacían algo para frenar los dulces besos que Naruto le robaba como queriendo buscar algo que Sasuke no dilucidaba.

—Nunca vuelvas a decirme que tendría que elegir... porque sé que es lo que quieres... eres tan orgulloso que me quieres pero no quieres aceptarlo. Aun ello, quieres saber si soy capaz de mandar a todos los demás al infierno en ´preferencia tuya.

Sus palabras sonaron a reclamo, pero a la vez guardaban un deje de ternura.

— ¿Quieres oírlo no? Los Uchiha en verdad son tan egocéntricos. Nunca podrán amar sino es de una forma en la que se sientan preferidos por sobre todo. Es tu esencia… con ese rostro necesitado, quieres que te diga que voy a dar mi vida mil veces más por ti... Indra…

Ambos despertaron del trance a la mención de aquel nombre.

El azabache alejó al rubio con todas sus fuerzas, levantándose, sacudiéndose del polvo de sus ropas. Había vergüenza y sorpresa en sus facciones que trataba de ocultar con sus mechones en el rostro. En su interior nada era menos confuso, su corazón latiendo a velocidad imparable, que le recordaba cuan vivo estaba; porque sí el manejaba el infierno y por tanto era la muerte, Naruto siempre le brindaba aquella luz que le recordaba cuan mortal y cuan ser humano aun seguía siendo.

—Lo dejaremos como que fue un momento de… no eras tú era Ashura y yo era Indra…. No sé porque y hay que investigarlo... pero... esto hay que olvidarlo…Ya deberías irte… debes llevar a Sakura...

La expresión entre enfurecida y confusa de Sasuke le recordó también a Naruto que su Sasuke aun guardaba su humanidad, solo que la sacaba en momentos menos pensados como en este: con ese rostro con un leve sonrojo casi imperceptible, le recordaba al Sasuke que trataba de ocultar que se preocupaba por él.

También estaba confundido por lo que sucedió hace unos minutos. Es decir en parte se sintió el mismo pero en parte no. Sintió tanto poder y a la vez tanas ganas de anteponer su voluntad ala de Sasuke. Tendría que averiguar... cuando le dijo al sabio que ellos no eran ni Ashura ni Indra era en serio... ellos dos vivirían esta vida como Naruto y Sasuke y sus sentimientos eran hacia lo que es Sasuke ahora con todo lo malo y bueno que este fuera. Con todo ello no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¿Qué demonios?- le gritó ya bastante más furioso.

— Nada... Solo que quizás no fui tan yo, pero era algo que deseaba hacer.

La expresión del azabache fue en verdad merecedora de ver a plenitud. Aprovechando ese momento de desconcierto, se acercó, le jaló del brazo y le atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Y sí. el aroma era tal como su antecesor lo había sentido... tan magnífico, tan hipnotizante… No lo pensó demasiado y dejó que sus deseos guardados salieran a flote... le besó con toda la pasión y amor que había retenido en nombre de la razón y su amistad.

Parecía ya costumbre el desconcierto de Sasuke pues no le respondía pero tampoco lo alejaba. Dócilmente dejó que Naruto metiera su lengua entre sus labios, que acariciara con este musculo su paladar así como su lengua propia. Naruto tuvo el pase de pasear y saborear la boca de Sasuke. Fue el mismo rubio quien rompió el contacto, juntó sus frentes para alimentarse unos segundos del aliento errático que salía de Sasuke.

Finalmente se alejó unos metros de este y antes de desaparecer con su jutsu de la tele transportación, le guiño un ojo diciéndole "Creme que no será la única vez 'tebayo"

…

¿Pero qué demonios había sucedido hace unos días? Seguía debatiendo esa repuesta esa pregunta sin cesar...una y otra vez sin darle real tregua a sus sentimientos. Prefirió ni siquiera averiguar dentro de sí mismo que había sido esa reacción tan sumisa ante el "ataque" de su amigo. Se aseguraba a sí mismo que no era él mismo, aunque realmente las palabras que ese "yo" dijo eran parte él, en verdad se sentía un poco decepcionado del mundo que acepto y fue obligado a proteger. Aun creía dentro de su corazón que un cambio radical era algo que le faltaba, pero ahora tenía que poner prioridades. Y no estaba dispuesto a como algunos miembros de su clan a sacrificarse o sacrificar a su hijo por encima de cualquier plan que se haga, por cualquier verdad que descubran.

—Ya sé que estas ahí- dijo de improviso, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos— clon de Naruto...sal de una maldita vez.

Era imposible que Naruto o en este caso su clon pudiera esconderle su chakra a él. A estas alturas podría detectar a Naruto desde muy lejos a menos claro que estuviese con un sueño profundo. Vaya que no podía tener un descanso. Justamente ahora estaba preguntándose cómo debía tratar a Naruto la próxima vez que se vieran, pero ni siquiera había decidido, así que opto por lo normal.

Al llamado del joven padre, el clon apareció ante sus ojos. El nerviosismo era evidente en las facciones del clon; sin embargo estas cambiaron a sorpresa cuando pasado los segundos el otro no le recriminada nada; al contrario, se puso de pie, alisó los pliegues de su ropa y le enfrentó con firmeza en sus ojos, peor con una sonrisilla de superioridad en sus labios. ¿Acaso no iba reclamarle el beso que le había robado? Era lo que se preguntaba el clon.

—Se útil y sírveme para practicar. Ya que eres un clon podré pelear hasta la muerte contra ti…

En respuesta el clon sonrió con ese tipo de sonrisa que deslumbraba a todos, pero que Sasuke sabía era una aceptación a su desafío. A los minutos ya estaban acordando las reglas para la pelea entre ellas no usar ninjutsu avanzado, solo el más básico pero que sería esencialmente taijutsu y uso de armas. Ambos estaban entusiasmados por enfrentarse pero no podían dejarse llevar pues podrían destruir la aldea entera.

Un golpe a otro, una patada bloqueada. A estas alturas Sasuke ya tenía esparcidos moretones en sus muslos, torso y uno en su rostro. Pero el clon del rubio no estaba en mejor estado. Realmente para Sasuke era increíble la vitalidad que este podía tener al enfrentarlo, admitía también que la fuerza bruta del otro era superior; sine embargo su cuerpo, su agilidad que era digna de un felino le regalaba puntos precisos de ataque los cuales aprovechaba a totalidad.

Junto a los golpes cada carga, cada pensamiento y deseo frustrado se esfumaban; a golpes era como se entendían, como podían conectarse, como se animaban, se reconocían y daban fuerzas. Uno dos tres... golpes de puño bloqueados por Naruto; otro intento y ya tenía Sasuke entre sus brazos parado pero inmovilizado con un abrazo atravesando la garganta, si fueran ambos mortales un solo apretón y Sasuke no estaría más en este mundo. Sin embargo su concentración y sonrisa de victoria se vieron perturbadas por la respiración del azabache y el insistente susurrar de su nombre de los labios de este; pero pronto gracia sal distracción de este se libró, volteando la pelea. Finalmente Sasuke quedo encima del torso de Naruto sentado con cada pierna a cada lado. Ambos reían aliviados a al fin: este tipo de peleas amistosas eran lo que necesitaban para sentirse vivos de nuevo.

Dejándose vencer por el cansancio, pues hace mucho que no peleaba tan intensamente usando solo su cuerpo, el azabache se dejo caer encima del cuerpo del rubio, sin siquiera tomar en consideración la repentina tensión de este. Naruto espero por unos minutos, pero al ver que Sasuke no se alejaba como sería usual, se removió, quitándoselo de encima, mientras fingía que buscaba aire. Ninguno dijo nada, pero finalmente ambos se dejaron caer y cerraron sus ojos; ambos lado a lado tuvieron una muy buena siesta. Al menos para el azabache, pues el clon solo cerró los ojos, transmitiendo la información a su yo original, escuchando los berridos enfurecidos de este.

Finalmente el azabache no pudo mandar de regreso al clon y realmente se aburrió de intentar persuadirlo para que dejase de acosarlo, pues para él era innecesario que Naruto dejara un clon que lo siguiese por todos lados, pues ya estaba resignado a que este dejase un clon en las puertas de esta aldea. Y ahora se venía a dar cuenta cuanto debía al rubio.

….

Naruto a lo muy lejano, en Konoha bufaba un poco frustrado de que Sasuke se soltase tanto con su clon y no con él mismo cuando estaba ahí. La última vez que lo visito le pidió practicar juntos pero este le ignoró…A pesar de ser un clon suyo, realmente le daba algo de celos enterarse de manera indirecta. Aunque, todo esto le preocupaba un poco pues Sasuke ni siquiera mencionaba algo de lo que le soltó la otra vez, además volvía a comportarse con su habitual cordialidad de amigos.

Había dejado un clon ahí para vigilar que todo estuviese seguro, pero el clon no había podido dejar de distraerse, observando cercanamente a Sasuke o es que era el mismo queriendo saber que hacía, quizás.

…

—Naruto, lograrás que te haga hervir en amaterasu como sigas acosándome.

Dijo al fin harto mientras leía al costado de su hijo las pequeñas redacciones de sus alumnos. Nunca pensó terminar de tutor, pero ya que era algo que debía hacer en forma de pago lo haría lo mejor posible. Era alguien muy orgulloso como para terminar el ciclo con alumnos ineptos, por lo que sin darse cuenta había terminando enseñándoles más de lo acordado a su pequeño grupo de alumnos. Sin embargo aquello no parecía molestarle demasiado a Shibuki.

Aun con su ceño fruncido, Naruto le miraba de aquella manera que le hacía sentir una gama de emociones extrañas que le frustraban de muchas maneras ¿Por qué Naruto le miraba como se mira a aquello que te hace bien? Si solo le había traído dolor. Naruto nunca entendió que no lo necesitaba, aunque siempre lo necesito. Era él mismo que no se daba cuenta que la sensación de saber que había alguien que no lo abandonaría a pesar de sus múltiples sensaciones la que le mantuvo con algo, aunque sea un mínimo, de humanidad.

La tensión y el ceño fruncido del azabache acabaron, casi como era común, cuando su hijo salió de su sueño solo para empezar a gatear todo lo que sus piernitas le daban para llegar hasta el rubio quien de inmediato lo alzo en brazos con una enorme sonrisa; de esas que le sorprendía cuan cálidas podían ser. Sin duda Naruto era un ente opuesto de él...tan lleno de día tan parecido a un día del verano más cálido. Cuan diferente a como se sentía él tan frío como la luna solitaria….

—Si no te acoso: solo quiero que mi adorable ahijado este bien y jugar con él 'tebayo.

El azabache se relajó después de exhalar un largo suspiro de cansancio. Llevó ambas manos a sus sienes y con un ademán le permitió llevarse a Akira a jugar un rato, advirtiéndole que recién había comido así que no debía ser brusco con el niño.

Juugo y Suigetsu habían salido a dar sus vueltas por la aldea, vigilando que todo estuviera en orden y que no hubiese nada peligroso para ellos. Quizás fuese un poco paranoico investigar la aldea cada tres días pero ello le permitía estar más tranquilo. Sabía que Shibuki sentía atracción hacia él, verdaderamente no entendía porque despertaba tanta atracción ya no solo en mujeres, pero también sabía que ese tipo de sentimientos eran ambivalentes: podían traerle beneficios pero quizás a la larga peligros cuando fuera evidente que no iba a corresponder a ninguna de sus atenciones.

La tarde se hizo noche: Sasuke finalmente había terminado con sus deberes como maestro. La tarde se la había pasado corrigiendo, haciendo su reporte a Shibuki y leyendo un poco. Naruto se había encargado de Akira por completo lo cual le dio un poco de tiempo libre para leer un libro que hace ya meses no podía concluir por el poco tiempo que el primer año le había dejado su hijo. El rubio se encargó hasta de cambiar a Akira y ponerle ropitas más abrigadoras. El pequeño parecía encantado con Naruto, parecía que ya ni de extrañas a su padre.

Finalmente y con algo de reticencia se dispuso a preparar la cena. La reticencia fue por no saber si servirle comida a Naruto, pero finalmente se decidió por hacerlo aunque no supo porque tanta vergüenza, pues cocinaba de igual manera para sí mismo y para los otros miembros de su grupo.

El rostro de Naruto fue demasiado para su vergüenza pues estaba con unos ojos tan deslumbrantes que le aceleraron un poco el pulso.

—Solo siéntate y come.

Porque sí, señores y señoras, Sasuke Uchiha le había preparado ramen casero a Naruto. Ni siquiera lo pensó demasiado, simplemente creyó correcto alimentarlo por haberse encargado de su hijo, yendo contra su propia vergüenza y fastidio terminó preparando esa comida claro en una versión más saludable. Ni siquiera sabía que le llevaba a ser amable, aun sabiendo los sentimientos del rubio ¿no era darle esperanzas? Y él no le correspondía, solo estaba siendo lo que se llamaba buen "amigo" y agradecido por su ayuda. Después de todas su experiencias pensó concluyó que demostrar un poco de amabilidad con las personas que daban la vida por él como los miembros dele quipo 7, le podría resultar beneficioso para sí mismo y para su hijo…sin embargo ¿Por qué ramen? Sus manos prepararon prácticamente solas esta comida.

Con todo, se sentó con Naruto y mientras este aun seguía sorprendido y degustaba el ramen como si fuera lo más delicioso en el planea, él se sentó al lado de su hijo para darle su papilla.

No quiso ni pensar que tipo de imagen darían a cualquier extraño. En verdad no quiso hacerlo, menos sabiendo lo que sentía Naruto hacia él. Pero vamos que el día no podía ser perfecto y por ello en ese instante Suigetsu y Juugo parecieron. Y como Suigetsu es como es y no teme por su vida ni es respetuoso como Juugo dijo:

—Vaya que buen novio eres, Sasuke. ¿Por qué no nos cocinas nuestra comida favorita a nosotros?

Felizmente aun tenía a Juugo quien era sensato, pues tomo a Suigetsu y se lo levo de ahí diciendo:

—Aun nos falta un sector de la aldea.

Simplemente quiso enterrarse en el suelo y no salir. El silencio se hizo largo, eterno, él solo se concentró en darle de comer a su hijo quien le sonreía sin parar.

—Gracias...Sasuke…estuvo delicioso

Cuando ambas miradas chocaron, ambos notaron que el otro estaba tan sonrojado como a sí mismo. El silencio se hizo más tenso. Pero fue roto cuando Akira soltó su primera palabra coherente:

—P…a—pa

Y Sasuke no pudo creer que su hijo alzara sus brazos hacia Naruto. Los Uchiha eran posesivos y celosos. Iba a matar a Naruto por robarle la primera palabra de su hijo.

—Na...ru…to.

—Espera, Sasuke, no es mi culpa… Akira-chan te adora estoy seguro...

Naruto se lanzó al suelo quedando al lado de Akira-chan lo cargó y le hizo girar hacia su verdadero padre.

El niño también alzó sus brazos hacia Sasuke.

—Pa...a…a..ma…ma..

Aquello los dejó fríos a ambos, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Quisieron pensar que la joven mente de Akira aun no sabía diferenciar que era un "papa" y que era una "mama" pero el niño parecía tan feliz que solo se tranquilizaron y Sasuke recargó a su hijo en su pecho con cuidado y amor. El niño lo abrazó fuertemente, dejándose vencer por el cansancio que le produjo una tarde de juegos con su padrino.

—...ma...ma

El pelinegro volvió a sentirse culpable por no haber logrado mantener con vida a Karin, sentía que el niño la extrañaba y ese vacío no podría llenarlo.

Sin embargo, y en vez de sentirse culpable se dejo abrazar por Naruto, dejó que su agradable calor lo envolviera tanto a él como a su hijo. Y ambos fueron llevados por la técnica de Naruto a la habitación de Akira.

En silencio, Sasuke cambió las ropas y pañales de su hijo por unas cómodas pero confortables. Su rostro mostraba cierta frustración pues ese labio semi mordido por sus dientes mostraba que estaba un poco alterado por lo reciente.

Cuando terminó, Naruto hizo otro clon para que se quedase a vigilar al niño, mientras ambos salían, terminando en el tejado de la vivienda.

—Sasuke….

—Me confundió con su madre...o llamo a su madre... No puedo responder….

—Pues yo sí'tebayo

Con aquellas palabras ganó la atención de su amigo y compañero.

—Sakura –chan le dijo a mi yo original que un niño las primeras silabas que puede pronunciar son ma, pa, a, ta, te… no muchas y simplemente nos reconoce de forma alterna como personas adultas que lo protegen. Así que es indiferente que me llame papa o mama y a ti también probablemente llame de ese modo a Suigetsu y Juugo algunas veces.

¿Cuándo Naruto dejó de ser ese mocoso insoportable al que tenía que proteger? ¿Cuándo se volvió todo un hombre confiable? ¿Cuando se había vuelto su apoyo? Quizás siempre…

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se aproximó a este y le dio un beso en los labios, uno muy suave, pero tibio, que fue suficiente para que la sorpresa tanto en el real como en el clon se hiciese presente hasta hacerle perder la concentración y desaparecer.

Sasuke cuando se quedó solo, se sujeto la cabeza sintiéndose confundido, traicionado a sí mismo; pero de igual manera no pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisa aflorara. Luego, se dio prisa lleno de preocupación al suponer que su hijo estaba solo. Llegó hasta la habitación de este y se alistó para dormir al lado de la cuna de su hijo.

…

Kakashi, Sai y Sakura se habían quedado a la expectativa de saber cómo había reaccionado Sasuke a la explicación que un desesperado Naruto había pedido saber a la joven doctora. Toda la reunión… en realidad todo el día, se la habían parado escuchando al rubio lanzarse maldiciones. Después de un momento de depresión por algo que tenía que ver con el ramen, el protector de la alianza les pidió explicaciones sobre porque Akira les llamaba papa y mama, pues aquello parecía turbar a Sasuke.

Y ahora lo observaban totalmente quieto con la mano en la boca tocándose levemente como queriendo guardar la sensación de algo.

— ¡Naruto, maldita sea!

Y Sakura perdió la paciencia, por lo que le dio un golpe a su amigo distraído.

Naruto rió y aquella sonrisa tenía una carga muy confusa. Simplemente les dijo que Sasuke había reaccionado bien a su manera. Y ellos tuvieron que imaginarse que tan "a su manera" fue.

El rubio dio por zanjado el tema, aduciendo que en una semana más visitaría a Sasuke. Nadie pidió más explicaciones pues tenían que volver a concentrarse en el tema en cuestión: Ir a averiguar a la aldea de la primavera como está su situación pues coincidentemente no había reportes actuales ni de hace tres años. De la aldea de la cascada al menos recibían constantes reportes de sus propios shinobis y los reportes de esta aldea de que se mantenían imparciales, pero de la aldea de la primavera, antigua aldea de la nieve, nada; ni de la princesa que quedó a cargo.

Sakura y Sai se ofrecieron a ir pues había una carga personal en la misión, suponiendo que el veneno con el que asesinaron a Karin fuese de ahí, que era de donde suponía, Orochimaru, que había venido.

Naruto los transportaría hasta un puerto cercano y de ahí se prepararían para aparentar ser una pareja de esposos aldeanos comunes. Al fin harían relucir sus dotes de espías. Una de las babosas de Sakura se quedaría con Kakashi para mantenerlo informado por si sucedía un percance con ellos. Quedando resuelto, se fijó dentro de tres días se iniciaría.

Cuando el protector de la alianza al fin llegó a su mansión en las afueras de la ciudad y su amante se lanzó sobre él, tuvo que apartarlo con cuidado, alegando que había olvidado algo: una excusa bastante obvia más para un chico que había sido criado en el arte del amor. Naruto, su protector, estaba turbado y eso solo significaba que su amor había recibido una gota de esperanza; que aquel hombre al que amaba al fin se había dignado a darle un poco de su atención. El joven amante se sintió un poco enfurecido, pues él podría darle la mejor noche de sexo a Naruto, pero tan solo un beso de Sasuke podía hacer sentir y despertar a Naruto como una bebida a un sediento en un desierto.

Sai dio el alcance a su amigo en el departamento de este, Kakashi le sugirió que lo encontraría ahí y no en su mansión de las afueras.

Su amigo le recibió con una sonrisa y le invito a pasar, mostrándole el descuidado hogar que tenía.

—Quizás por esto el Uchiha no te hace caso.

Aquellas simples palabras lograron hacer sonrojar al otro.

—Cállate, Sai.

Sin más que agregar Sai le acercó lo que le había pedido: El libro bingo que portó Sasuke y que había dejado atrás junto con su carrera de Ambu. Naruto abrió el libro y se sorprendió de ver que casi todos ellos estaban tachados, lo peor era que no eran criminales; muchos eran conglomerados de pequeñas aldeas que se oponían a la unión. No juzgó a su amigo, sino más bien sintió prisa en querer verlo. Quería comprobar que ahora estaba ahí en la aldea de la cascada cuidando de su hijo, preparando su siguiente clase para los niños a los que atemorizaba. Se sintió de alguna manera defraudado porque este no le confiara sus misiones y a la vez porque le haya menospreciado en no contarle que la paz que crearon realmente traía mucho conflicto para algunos que muchas veces terminaban solucionando de esta manera. Sasuke seguía cargando con el peso de lo oscuro y de la muerte. Agradeció aun más a su lejana prima por haberle dado una luz a su vida y otorgarle una oportunidad de dejar su deber. A la vez sintió que quera estar a su lado y darle esa verdadera paz que siempre quiso para Sasuke, que soñó y prometió dársela con el mundo que construyeran entre todos. Se le olvido que solo cinco naciones participaron en la guerra y que esa paz era solo para esas 5 naciones.

…..

— ¿Como sabías que Naruto estaría ahí?

Kakashi se encontraba releyendo una de sus obras favoritas el Icha icha. Muchos podrían pensar que dados sus reales gustos, su carácter no tendría por qué estar leyendo, pero la verdad es que esta obra tenía más que su pervertida historia. Había una "historia" detrás del por qué estarlo leyendo.

Al escuchar la voz de su amigo se giró levemente hacia él, para responderle:

—Solo que ese rostro es porque Naruto ha recibido una esperanza en ser correspondido, por tanto siendo como es sentirá que traiciona a Sasuke si vuelve a acostarse con otro.

Su rostro se volvió para continuar leyendo, puesto que estaba en uno de sus sillones al lado de la cama donde reposaba Obito.

—Confío en que mis estudiantes sepan encontrar el camino mejor y más rápido de cómo lo encontramos nosotros.

Lo último lo soltó sin pensarlo demasiado y sin ninguna intención especial, solo era lo que deseaba. Que a pesar del dolor en sus vidas, esos dos niños (porque para él eran niños)n encontraran la felicidad o al menos algo que se le pareciera.

—Kakashi...sabes que yo...

Kakashi se paró rápidamente dejando ver su cuerpo debajo de las mantas en las que se había envuelto para leer. Llevaba ropa bastante cómoda y suelta pues estaba en su hogar después de una larga jornada en la torre. Pero lo extraño es que en vez de sentirlo más cálido con Obito a su lado lo sentía más lejano y más agreste.

—Voy a salir… el hokague también debe relajarse un poco ¿no crees?- le guiño un ojo como bromeaba de vez en cuando con sus alumnos o Guy, para que negarlo, su mejor amigo.

— ¿Adónde?

El tono de voz de su amigo se vlvió un poco más grave pero no quizo darle alguna importancia.

—Umm... no lo sé pero quiero estirar mis músculos un poco...quizás acepte una de las locas carreras de Guy.

—O una invitación de ese joven ¿cómo se llama? Yamato.

El tono de reproche de Obito no paso desapercibido por Kakashi pero no quiso comprenderlo pues no entendía porque le reprocharía el salir con Yamato en vez de Guy.

— Es un buen chico…aunque de chico ya no tenga nada. No lo conociste, porque ya habías "muerto" pero tiene unos ideales muy firmes, me ayudaron a no...

— Basta... lo conozco... te mantenía vigilado...sabes...siempre…lo hice sin entender porque…

—Porque querías venganza, por eso…..bueno da igual ya…

Obito sintió una frustración tremenda cuando sus instintos querían hacerle levantar de la litera e irse sobre Kakashi, encontrándose en que estaba inmóvil de piernas. Su frustración duró hasta que se dio cuenta lo que estaba pensando y que aquello no concordaba con que supuestamente quisiese morir: el pensamiento de posesividad sobre una persona era un pensamiento de vivos, de personas que se aferran a la vida y a la personan que aman… y notarlo fue peor porque se suponía que seguía amando a su antigua compañera.

— Obito, lamento haberte forzado a corresponderme…mis...bueno eso… Fue inmaduro de mi parte forzarte a aceptar mis sentimientos. Tienes razón no es digno a la memoria de Rin. Sobre todo porque la amas y se supone que yo fui un amigo.

Obito de sintió dolido, pero aquel rostro incompleto no mostro ninguna sensación, solo asintió con simpleza.

De repente Kakashi sonrió.

—Aun así: no te dejare morir, se que Rin quiere que vivas y seas feliz o por lo menos te des cuenta del resultado de tu decisión. Así como Naruto quiere mostrarle un mundo mejor sin muerte a Sasuke también quiero hacerlo…por lo menos hacer lo posible.

—No tiene porque….

—Somos amigos…soy tu amigo no lo olvides, Obito.

Y Obito nunca odio más la palabra "amigos" sobre todo salido de los labios de Kakashi. Cuando a lo lejos escuchó la voz de Yamato su cuerpo se lleno de un sentimiento que nunca había conocido a plenitud ni siquiera cuando Rin sonreía a Kakashi…celos….y los celos son demasiado fuertes y dolorosos para un Uchiha, Pero en su estado solo pudo golpear la pared. Se sentía tan lamentable, tan mediocre, como nunca. Quizás era mejor tragarse aquellos sentimientos de deseo hacia su compañero, por la memoria de su amada Rin y por el bien de Kakashi, este merecía un hombre completo.

* * *

Notas finales: Bueno, estoy muy nerviosa por el iminente final del manga... pero sea lo que sea me tiene a mi con el fic y nos tenemos todas en la comunidad! Bueno lo que sí es que los diseños apra la pelicula ... estan misteriosos y naruto de 1.80? si que creció el niño...bueno...

Con respecto al fic el beso que le dio sasuke lo sentí espontaneo, bueno es mi percepción. Lo sentí como algo que sen sintio libre de hacer, dejó por ese ionstante toda su carga, tambien ayudo estar lejos de Konoha y poder corresponder todas las atenciones de naruto , ahora el momento de Ashura e Indra bueno le dio su empujon a Naruto no? aunque si es parte del misterio y no no me he fumado nada aún...

Espero les haya gustado y cualquier cosa me pueden decir, pro cierto agradezco los consejos sobre mi escritura y el detalle de separar cada parte, creo que me ayudo a ordenar mejor ...


End file.
